Encuentros inesperados
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El amor puede encontrarse en todas partes... Incluso en la sala de Urgencias de un hospital... Fic narrado por Genzo Wakabayashi, Lily Del Valle y Jazmín, la hija de ambos. Genzo x Lily.
1. Chapter one

**Encuentros inesperados.**

**Chapter One.**

_Jazmín._

Mi papá y mi mamá están a punto de conocerse, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe todavía. Papá está furioso con su mejor amigo porque por su culpa se ha lastimado y debe ir al hospital a que lo revisen. Mamá piensa que este día será como cualquier otro, aburrido y gris, en donde se la pasará encerrada a piedra y lodo en el hospital. Ellos no lo saben tampoco, pero dentro de dos años yo naceré, trayendo la felicidad que ambos habían estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo espero que sus personalidades tercas y contradictorias no arruinen este plan, porque si alguno de los dos decide dar un paso atrás, yo no podré existir...

_Lily._

¡Qué espanto ir al hospital!

Es la frase con la que me levanto todas las mañanas.

No me malentiendan, me gusta mi trabajo pero puede fastidiar el hecho de tener turnos de 36 horas corridas. En fin, qué se le hace, es culpa mía por meterme a estudiar esta carrera tan exigente... Como sea, trato siempre de tener una buena cara al momento de revisar a mis pacientes, aunque hay uno que otro que de plano me saca de quicio, como el tipo aquel que llegó para que le suturara un dedo y estaba a punto de desmayarse porque vio poquita sangre. No me hubiera hartado de no ser porque, según él, me dijo "mis verdades", aunque yo solo recuerdo que lloraba cada vez que le metía la aguja en la piel.

Estaba platicando con Lety, una de las enfermeras veteranas del servicio de Urgencias, y con Rika, una pasante de enfermería que acababa de llegar Japón, aprovechando que en ese momento no había mucho trabajo.

- Lily, te preparé un cafecito.- dijo Lety.

- ¡Gracias! Es usted un amor.- respondí.

- Deja de hablarme de usted, que me siento muy vieja.- se quejó Lety.

- Perdón, es la costumbre.- dije, sonriendo.

- Es un tanto extraña la manera de comportarse que tienen en este país.- observó Rika.- Allá en Japón tratamos con muchísimo respeto a nuestros mayores.

- Pero acá no es Japón.- replicó Lety.- ¡Y no me digas que soy mayor que tú, aunque lo sea!

Las tres soltamos una carcajada. No sé que haría sin estos momentos de tranquilidad...

- ¿Y por qué te viniste para México, Rika?.- le pregunto a la muchacha.

- Pues porque me aburrí de Japón.- responde la aludida.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Solo por eso...

- ¿Y te gusta estar aquí?.- inquiere Lety.

- Sí. Es un lugar muy agradable.- dice Rika, sonriendo.

- Lily, ¿estás por ahí?.- pregunta de pronto el Dr. Márquez.

- Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué necesita?.- respondo.

- Se te acabó el descanso, corazón.- observó Lety.- Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a surtir el material de curación.

- Yo voy.- dijo Rika.- Quédate descansando.

- Gracias, eres un encanto.- contestó Lety, muy feliz.

- Gracias por el café.- digo yo, al tiempo que me dirijo hacia el consultorio del Dr. Márquez.

Entro y me sorprendo mucho al encontrarme a dos muchachos japoneses sentados frente al escritorio del doctor. No debería de asombrarme, pues la ciudad en donde vivo es una de las más visitadas por los turistas. El muchacho de cabello claro me ve y me sonríe, pero el que trae puesta una gorra roja ni siquiera voltea a verme.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, doc?.- pregunto.

- Pon por favor una férula en la pierna izquierda de este paciente.- me ordena.

- Claro que sí. Vengan conmigo, por favor.- les digo a los muchachos.

El muchacho de la gorra roja se levanta, apoyándose en su amigo. Gruñó algunas palabras en japonés, se notaba que no estaba nada feliz. El amigo le respondió en un tono tranquilizador, aunque pude ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

Los llevé hasta el área de curaciones, en donde hice que el chico de la gorra roja se sentara en la camilla. Saqué el material y comencé a hacer mi trabajo, sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos.

_Genzo._

Voy a colgar a Misaki y no precisamente de los pies. Aunque en realidad, la culpa no es de él sino mía. ¿Qué rayos tengo que andar haciendo en un país extranjero? Crucé el océano solo porque Misaki me pidió ayuda, ¿y qué me gané? Una lesión que bien puede arruinar mi carrera. Sí, estoy exagerando pero es que en verdad estoy muy molesto... Todo pasó por ir tras una chica a quien Misaki no tuvo el cuidado de hacerla sentir amada.

- Misaki, ¿de verdad estás seguro de que ella se encuentra en esta ciudad?.- pregunto.

- Estoy seguro, plenamente, su madre me lo corroboró.- me responde.

- Si no es así, te voy a cobrar el tiempo que me estás quitando.

- Ya, no exageres, además, te hará bien salir de Alemania.

Así que me trajo corriendo por toda la ciudad, subiendo y bajando lomas, porque he de decir que este pueblo está construido sobre un cerro (por algo es un centro minero). De pronto, a Misaki "le pareció" ver a su chica dar la vuelta en una esquina.

- ¡Allá va!.- gritó Misaki, y salió corriendo tras una muchacha de cabello rubio muy corto.

- ¡Espera, Misaki!.- grité, pero no me hizo caso.

De pronto, una señora que iba muy distraída me golpeó con la bolsa de mandado que llevaba. Perdí el equilibrio por un momento, y por querer evitar la caída, me torcí el tobillo. Afortunadamente, Misaki notó esto y detuvo su loca carrera para regresar a ayudarme.

- ¿Estás bien?.- me pregunta.

- No, no lo estoy.- gruñí.- Me he torcido un tobillo.

- Déjame ayudarte.- me dice, mientras me sostiene por un brazo.

- ¡Ouch!

- ¿Te duele?

- No, me quejé porque no tenía nada mejor que decir.

- No tienes por qué ser tan sarcástico. Hay que ir a un hospital.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para que te revisen!

- No es necesario estoy bien.- digo, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo pisar con el pie que me lastimé.

- ¿Lo ves? Me pareció ver un hospital aquí cerca. Vamos para allá.

Así que Misaki y yo nos dirigimos al hospital más cercano y agarramos turno para la consulta. Después de esperar lo que a mí me parecen horas, al fin un doctor nos hace pasar a su consultorio. Me interroga sobre la forma en como caí y me pide que me vaya a tomar una radiografía del pie. Después, llega a la conclusión de que afortunadamente no tengo fractura, pero sí tendré que tener inmovilizada la pierna por un par de semanas. Fabuloso...

- Esperen un segundo, por favor, le diré a mi asistente que le ponga una férula en el pie.- anuncia el doctor.

- ¿Una férula? ¿Es eso lo mismo que un yeso?.- pregunto, pero el doctor no me responde.

- Lily, ¿estás por ahí?.- pregunta el doctor a alguien a quien no alcanzo a ver.

Segundos después, entra al consultorio una fatigada chica vestida con una bata blanca. Yo no le presto atención, estoy demasiado enojado como para andarme fijando en quien entra o quien sale.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, doc?.- pregunta ella.

- Pon por favor una férula en la pierna izquierda de este paciente.- le ordena.

- Claro que sí. Vengan conmigo, por favor.- nos dice.

Misaki me ayuda a levantarme y ambos nos dirigimos al cuarto que nos señala la muchacha. Me siento en una camilla y espero a que la muchacha haga su trabajo. De pronto, sucede algo que, estoy seguro, ni siquiera Misaki se esperaba...

Rika O'Hara, su ex novia, la chica por quien hicimos este viaje tan largo, acaba de entrar a la habitación.

_Lily._

¿Quién lo diría? Tres viejos amigos se reencuentran en la sala de urgencias de un país extranjero. El mundo es tan pequeño...

Rika entró justo cuando estaba por ponerle la férula al joven de la gorra roja. Y se desató el caos.

- Lily, aquí traigo más vendas por si necesitas... .- ella se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de su frase.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó al chico de cabellos claros.

- ¡Rika! ¡Sabía que aquí te encontraría!.- gritó el muchacho.

- Válgame... .- musitó el chico de la gorra roja.

- No puede ser posible.- murmuró Rika.

- ¿Los conoces?.- pregunté, algo sorprendida, pero ella no me hizo caso.

Salió corriendo, y el chico de cabellos claros salió tras ella...

- ¡Misaki!.- le gritó el muchacho de la gorra roja a su amigo.

- ¿Qué onda?.- pregunté yo.- ¿Ustedes la conocen?

- Digamos que somos viejos conocidos.- me responde el muchacho.

- Ya veo...

Me agacho para ponerle la férula al muchacho en el pie. Él, amablemente, me ayuda levantando la pierna a mi altura para que yo pueda vendarla. Trato de hacer mi trabajo con mucho cuidado, pues sé que el joven tiene dolor y no quiero lastimarlo más.

- Oye, eso que me estás poniendo... ¿Es lo mismo que un yeso?.- me pregunta, de repente. Por fin ha volteado a verme.

- No, es algo más simple.- respondo.- Solo es para que tengas inmovilizado el pie por un tiempo.

Levanto mi mirada y me topo con una increíble mirada matadora. ¡Qué manera de mirar tiene este sujeto! Mi corazón comienza a latir como tambor y siento como el rubor sube a mi rostro. Desvío los ojos y me concentro en poner el vendaje. O al menos eso intento...

_Genzo._

Y como era de esperarse, Misaki salió corriendo tras Rika. De tantos sitios en donde podría estar, tenía que encontrársela justo en este hospital. Y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si yo no me hubiese lastimado...

En fin, eso es problema de Misaki, que arregle lo que tenga que arreglar y que a mí me deje en paz. La chica que me va a poner el vendaje está tan sorprendida como yo, aunque eso no le impide realizar su trabajo con mucha profesionalidad. Me preparo para soportar lo que sea que tenga que venir, pero me sorprendo muchísimo al descubrir que unas manos suaves y delicadas me están vendando la pierna con firmeza, pero con increíble suavidad. Esas manos tienen magia. Volteo a mirar por fin a la chica, quien en ese momento lleva puesto un cubrebocas. Ella está muy concentrada en su trabajo y no se ha dado cuenta de que la estoy observando. Quiero que ella me mire, por lo que le pregunto la primera cosa que me viene a la cabeza, para llamar su atención.

- Oye, eso que me estás poniendo... ¿Es lo mismo que un yeso?.

- No, es algo más simple. Solo es para que tengas inmovilizado el pie por un tiempo.

Y me topo con unos fascinantes ojos negros. No puedo verle el resto de la cara, pero con sus ojos me basta para darme cuenta de que esta chica es lindísima. Y miren que yo no acostumbro a fijarme mucho en las muchachas...

_Jazmín. _

Cuando mamá terminó de vendar el pie de papá, se quitó el cubrebocas y lo miró con timidez, antes de ayudarlo a bajarse de la camilla. Papá le sonrió y le sostuvo las manos por un momento. Se las acarició y le dijo que nunca había sentido que alguien lo curara con tanta suavidad. Mamá se ruborizó y soltó una carcajadita, como siempre que alguien la ponía nerviosa. El flechazo ya se había producido, pero las cosas apenas estaban comenzando.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two.**

_Lily._

¡Las cosas que pueden pasar en un hospital!

Después de terminar de vendar el pie del muchacho, Lety vino a decirme que Rika y el otro muchacho japonés andaban armando un escándalo por todo el hospital. Debo decir que el sitio en donde trabajo es un lugar muy pequeño, de manera que en menos de 5 minutos ya todos estaban enterados de lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer, el muchacho de cabello claro persiguió a Rika por todas las salas del hospital, incluso se metió al comedor y estuvieron a punto de tirar una olla de frijoles que estaba colocada encima de una mesa. Durante toda la persecución, el muchacho no dejaba de gritarle a Rika algo en japonés, al tiempo que ella gritaba: "¡Déjame en paz!", una y otra vez. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, casi nadie...

El muchacho de la gorra roja escuchaba muy atento a todo lo que comentaban las enfermeras, bueno, a casi todo lo que comentaban, ya muchas frases estaban dichas en español y dudo mucho que él las entendiera. Me parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada... Yo me sospechaba que el verdadero motivo por el cual Rika había huido de Japón era el muchacho que en estos momentos la perseguía...

Me acerqué al muchacho de la gorra roja con el fin de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

Es muy pequeño el mundo, ¿lo sabías?.- me dijo.

Supongo que sí. ¿Ustedes son amigos de Rika?.- pregunté, al tiempo que me sentaba a un lado de él.

Algo así. El muchacho que la persigue es Taro Misaki, su ex novio. Y soy Genzo Wakabayashi, solo un buen amigo.

¿De ella o de él?

De los dos.

Ya veo... .- suspiré.- Y me supongo que él ha venido a arreglar asuntos del pasado...

Sí.

¿Y es necesario que la persiga por todo el hospital? Están haciendo mucho escándalo y si no paran habrá necesidad de sacarlos del edificio.

¿Con policías y todo? Me gustaría ver eso.- Genzo Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada.

Sí, eso estaría bien.- sonreí.

Y a todo esto.- Wakabayashi volteó a verme.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo lo miré a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de responder.

_Genzo._

Lily Del Valle. La doctora Del Valle, así se llamaba ella. Debo reconocer que el enojo se me pasó en cuanto me percaté de su existencia. No puedo precisar exactamente qué fue lo que me pasó, pero sí sabía que deseaba conocer a esa chica a fondo. A mi parecer, era demasiado joven para ser doctora, pues, a lo mucho, aparentaba tener unos 18 años, aunque me suponía que debería de tener más edad. Tal vez este viaje precipitado no resultara tan malo como yo pensaba...

¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?.- le pregunté a la muchacha.

Uhm, pues apenas llevo dos meses.- respondió, al tiempo que soltaba la liga que sujetaba su cabello.

No puedo describir plenamente lo que sentí cuando su abundante cabellera cayó por su espalda y percibí su aroma. No me culpen, no soy muy bueno con las palabras... Solo puedo decir que me sentí un tanto hechizado...

Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué edad tienes?.- pregunté, solo por decir algo.

Uhm... .- ella me miró con cara de: ¿por qué todos harán la misma pregunta?

Es que te ves muy joven.- añadí rápidamente.

Lo sé, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho.- suspiró.- Pues tengo 23 años, y si el hospital no me mata cumpliré los 24 en unos cuantos meses. ¿Y tú?

Ya veo. Yo cumplí 25 el diciembre pasado.

Te ves mucho mayor.

Y tú mucho menor.

Eso ya me lo dijiste.

Bueno, solo quería que quedara bien claro.

Ella me sonrió. A mí me entraron las ganas de invitarla a salir. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, algo me decía que quizás Misaki pospondría por muchos días nuestro regreso a Japón...

Oye, no conozco la ciudad y me gustaría hacerlo, parece ser un sitio digno de conocerse.- dije.

A mí también me gustaría conocerla.- replicó ella, con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso no conoces la ciudad en donde vives?

La verdad, no. Te dije que tengo apenas dos meses de estar trabajando aquí y eso incluye también el tiempo que he estado viviendo aquí. Acabo de llegar y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para turistear.

Vaya, y yo que te iba a pedir que fueras mi guía...

Puedo serlo, pero no te garantizo que no nos perdamos.- ella volvió a sonreír.- Aunque sí puedo garantizarte que te divertirás. En Guanajuato todo puede suceder.

¿Como enamorarse en la sala de urgencias de un hospital mientras tu amigo persigue como un loco a su ex?

_Lily._

Y pues ahí estaba yo, sentada en la sala de espera de un diminuto hospital de una conocida ciudad, manteniendo una amena charla con un jugador de fútbol japonés al cual acababa de conocer, mientras veía como todo el hospital se volvía loco por el escándalo que armaban una pasante de enfermería y su ex novio. Lo más divertido de todo era que los vigilantes no se animaban a correr a ninguno de los dos, quizás por la cara de ogro que Rika traía... En fin, mientras platicaba con Wakabayashi, vi que Lety y Argénida, otra enfermera, cuchicheaban muy divertidas. Supuse que se traían el chisme de lo que ocurría con Rika y Taro, así que me paré a escuchar, después de pedirle a Wakabayashi que me esperaba unos momentos.

¿De qué tanto hablan?.- les pregunté.

Pues del chisme del momento.- respondió Lety, con una sonrisa.

Me lo supuse... ¿De qué cosa se enteraron esta vez?

Pues resulta que ese muchacho tan apuesto que persigue a nuestra Rika es su ex novio.- comenzó Argénida.- Vivían juntos en Japón, incluso creo que tenían planes de casarse pero algo pasó y ella terminó con él y se marchó de su país para no tener que volver a verlo jamás.

Y se vino a vivir al lugar menos pensado en donde él podría buscarla.- completó Lety.

Válgame. Quien diga que las enfermeras no son chismosas es porque nunca ha trabajado en un hospital...

¿Y ustedes cómo rayos se enteraron de todo eso?.- pregunté, algo asombrada.- Ni yo lo sabía.

Pues Rika le confesó a Ana, la enfermera de quirófano del turno nocturno, que había dejado Japón para no verle la cara a su ex nunca más.- explicó Lety.

Y es obvio que el muchacho japonés que intenta hablar con ella es precisamente su ex.- completó Argénida.

Ya veo... ¡Qué lío! ¿Por qué los guardias no los han sacado todavía? Están armando mucho escándalo.- dije yo.

Ha de ser porque le tienen miedo a Rika cuando se enoja...

Y no me sorprende... .- suspiré.- Menos mal que hoy es domingo y el jefe Rivera no viene hoy, porque de lo contrario ésos dos ya estarían en el Ministerio Público con una denuncia por alteración del orden público...

Uh, mejor voy y los detengo, no pueden seguir como el gato y el ratón toda la vida.- dijo Argénida.

Oye, ¿y quién es ese bombón?.- preguntó Lety, señalando a Genzo Wakabayashi.

¡Ah! Ése es el muchacho a quien le puse la férula.- expliqué.- Es amigo del ex novio de Rika.

¿Me estás diciendo que, _por casualidad, _el amigo del ex novio de Rika se lesionó el pie y justamente vinieron a que lo curaran al hospital en donde ella trabaja precisamente el día que está de guardia?

Así es. El mundo es un pañuelo...

Y que lo digas... Ya era su destino.- Lety sonrió con picardía.- Por cierto que te he visto platicando mucho con él... No pierdes el tiempo, aunque con semejante semental no te culpo.

"¿Semental? ¿Acaso Wakabayashi es un toro de lidia o qué?", pensé.

¿De qué hablas?.- protesté, sintiendo como el color invadía mi rostro.- Solo quiero ser amable...

Ajá... ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no te quita los ojos de encima?

¿Qué cosa?.- estaba segura de que en esos instantes mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

Ha volteado a verte al menos unas siete veces desde que te acercaste a charlar con nosotras.

¿Lo estás vigilando o qué?

Eso no importa. Lo que importa es si él está vigilándote a ti...

Le hice un gesto de desdén con la mano a Lety, antes de entrar nuevamente a la sala de curaciones para coserle la mano a un sujeto que acababa de llegar.

_Genzo._

Si no tuviera mi pierna lesionada, me habría levantado a detener todo el escándalo que estaba causando Misaki, pero precisamente por culpa de él estábamos metidos en semejante lío. Aunque si yo no me hubiera lastimado, jamás habríamos venido a este hospital, él nunca se habría reencontrado con Rika y... Yo no habría conocido a Lily...

Una enfermera se me acercó y me ofreció una taza de humeante café. Se la acepté, después de todo un café no se desprecia.

¿Cómo se siente?.- me preguntó.

Mucho mejor, gracias.- respondí.- El dolor disminuyó con el vendaje.

No me sorprende.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.- Lo vendó una de nuestras mejores doctoras.

Lo sé.- sonreí yo también.- Algo tiene esa chica en las manos que con solo tocarte se disminuye el dolor.

En esos momentos, se escuchaban lamentaciones y gritos de un sujeto que acababa de llegar con una cortada en la mano; por lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar, me di cuenta de que el tipo estaba ebrio. El hombre gemía y gritaba como si estuviera muriéndose, pero Lily ni se inmutaba. Le daba órdenes al sujeto de una manera fría y un tanto despectiva.

Es algo dura.- comenté, refiriéndome a Lily.

Uhm, sí, a veces puede ser así con los pacientes.- suspiró la enfermera.

A mí no me trató así. Conmigo fue muy amable.- hice notar.

Eso es porque no vienes borracho.- explicó ella.- Lily no aguanta a los que vienen bajo los efectos del alcohol. Dice que esos sujetos se buscan todo lo que les pasa, por andar de irresponsables. Y tiene algo de razón...

Asentí con la cabeza, al tiempo que miraba a través de la cortina el perfil de la doctora y su paciente.

Y por cierto, es soltera.- añadió la enfermera, sin que viniera al caso.- Y sin compromiso.

No me diga...

Sí. Se lo comento solo por... Bueno, por si algo se ofrece...

La enfermera me sonrió con complicidad antes de levantarse y entrar a ayudar a Lily. Sonreí para mis adentros. "¿Y por qué no?", pensé, "Después de todo, quizás fue el destino quien nos puso en esta situación".

_Jazmín._

Papá ya había decidido que no dejaría escapar ninguna oportunidad de llegar a conocer mejor a mamá para en un futuro no muy lejano invitarla a salir. Papá creía que realmente valdría la pena. Sin embargo, él no sabía que las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles, pues el corazón de mamá estaba invadido por un sentimiento prohibido hacia un hombre equivocado...

¿Y Misaki y Rika? Pues al final, Argénida consiguió calmarlos a los dos, hizo que Rika regresara a urgencias a trabajar y logró que Misaki aceptara marcharse del hospital sin más escándalo del que ya había hecho. Papá y Misaki se marcharon del hospital pensando que no sería la última vez que pisarían ese edificio...


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three.**

_Lily._

Rika se marchó ese día sin decirnos ni media palabra de lo ocurrido. Estaba tan molesta que todo su turno se la pasó refunfuñando frases y palabras en japonés. No sabíamos lo que decía, obviamente, pero era bastante obvio que no eran palabras buenas...

Al día siguiente, lunes, ya el resto del personal del hospital que faltaba se enteró de lo sucedido. Angélica, la jefa de enfermeras, le puso una buena regañiza a Rika por haber creado tanto escándalo en el hospital, aunque Argénida la salvó de algo peor al decirle a la jefa que la culpa había sido de Misaki, puesto que llegó en estado de ebriedad (nomás espérense a que éste se entere...).

Maldita vieja, me dan ganas de ahorcarla.- Rika se quejó después de hablar con la jefa.- Aunque me lo tengo bien merecido, ya debería de haberme imaginado que algo así pasaría.

Eso es cierto.- dije yo.- Pero de cualquier manera la jefa Angélica es una desgraciada infeliz. La otra vez me dijo que la productividad de un Médico Interno se basa en la cantidad de estudios tomados que anotamos en la mugrosa libretita de registros y no sé cuantas babosadas más, como si nosotros no atendiéramos partos, no recibiéramos bebés, no ayudáramos en las cirugías... A esa babosa nomás le importan los numeritos.

Igual que a cualquier burócrata.- suspiró Lety.- No se molesten, chicas, la jefa Angélica es así, por algo todo el mundo la odia.

En ese momento entró Federico, el conserje que aseaba diariamente el servicio de Urgencias.

Buenos días.- nos saludó.- ¿Cómo está su novio, señorita Rika?

Ah... Pues... Está... .- tartamudeó Rika, muy sorprendida.

¿Ya no la va a volver a perseguir por el hospital?

Eh...

Fede, el área de paro está muy sucia. ¿Podrías limpiarla?.- pidió Lety, sacando al conserje casi a patadas del área de curaciones.

¿Cómo es que él ya se enteró de lo ocurrido?.- preguntó, asombradísima, Rika.- ¡Si apenas pasó ayer!

Querida Rika.- contesté yo.- Esto es Guanajuato, aquí todos se enteran de todo en un tris. Es una ciudad tan pequeña que si estornudas en la Presa te dicen "¡Salud!" en el Pípila.

O sea que: "Hospital chico, infierno grande".

Exactamente.

¡Qué fastidio!

Bienvenida a México...

No sé por qué, pero justo en esos momentos me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la mirada de Genzo Wakabayashi... ¿Qué estaría él haciendo en esos momentos? Suspiré. Qué más daba, igual y nunca más lo volvería a ver en mi vida...

_Genzo._

A pesar del rechazo evidente que Rika mostró, Misaki no estaba desanimado en lo más mínimo. Pensé que por lo menos se deprimiría un poco, pero me equivoqué, tal pareciera que el desprecio de Rika avivó en él una terquedad que no le conocía. "Mejor para mí", pensé, "Eso significa que pronto regresaremos al hospital...".

Y bien, Misaki.- pregunté.- ¿Ya estás listo para volver a Japón?.- esperaba que me contestara que no.

Para nada.- respondió el aludido.- Ahora menos que nunca me marcharé.

¿Aun después de la manera en como Rika te trató ayer?

Mira, es normal que esté enojada, pero no me voy a dar por vencido a la primera. Ya verás que luego la convenzo de que me perdone.

Ajá... Ya quisiera ver cómo le haces. Rika es muy testaruda y lo sabes.

¿Y qué? De alguna manera me ganaré su perdón. Aunque, si lo deseas, ya puedes regresarte. Después de todo, solo te he ocasionado problemas.- y señaló el vendaje que tenía en el pie.

Prefiero quedarme aquí. No voy a dejar solo a un amigo cuando necesita de mi ayuda.- respondí, tratando de fingir inocencia.

Uhm... .- Misaki me miró de manera escrutadora.- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

No sé de que hablas...

No te hagas, bien que sabes. ¿Desde cuando eres tan buen amigo?

Me ofendes. ¿Dudas de mi buena voluntad?

Ajá, lo sabía, me escondes algo... ¿Qué pasó ayer mientras perseguía a la princesa Fiona por el hospital?

Pues... .- sonreí.- Conocí a una chica preciosa ayer...

¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es?

La doctora que me vendó el pie.

¡Mira nada más! Tú nunca pierdes el tiempo, cualquier lugar es bueno para ofrecértele a una chica.

Cállate. Y mira quien habla, yo no fui el que decidió venir hasta acá solo para tratar de conseguir que mi ex me perdone.

Bueno, como sea. ¿La invitaste a salir o algo así?

Aun no.

O sea que sí piensas hacerlo.

Es muy probable que sí, pero antes quisiera conocerla mejor. No quiero precipitar las cosas.

Estás muy seguro de que ella aceptará salir contigo...

Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y esto es verdad. Lily Del Valle sería mía si así lo quería.

_Lily._

Estaba por finalizar mi turno. Y estaba plenamente agradecida por ello, porque a decir verdad, estaba molida. Tuve un día espantoso en Urgencias, había tanta gente que ya estábamos pensando en sentarla en el suelo... En fin, por fin dieron las 3 de la tarde, mi hora de salida, y me dirigí feliz y agradecida hacia la "mipera", el cuarto en donde descansábamos los Médicos Internos (o sea, lo que yo soy).

En el camino, me topé con Rika, quien me preguntó que si no deseaba compartir un taxi, ya que vivíamos por la misma zona. Acepté y ella me acompañó a la mipera a recoger mis cosas. Ya en el cuarto, ella comenzó a hablarme de trivialidades.

Deberías de darte prisa.- señaló.- Hay muchas cirugías programadas en la tarde y muy pocos médicos. Si te ven, tal vez te pidan que te quedes tiempo extra.

Ni loca. Antes que eso me tiro por la ventana.- respondí.- Estoy cansadísima.

Uhm, pues date prisa entonces, si el doctor Mancera te ve estoy segura de que te pedirá su ayuda.

Respingué para mis adentros cuando Rika mencionó al doctor Mancera. Si supiera...

Está bien, vámonos ya.

Desgraciadamente, para salir del hospital desde la mipera debíamos recorrer todo el mugroso edificio, y nos topamos con el Dr. Mancera justo en la entrada, a unos cuantos metros de la libertad.

Hola, Rika.- saludó.- Hola, Lily. ¿Ya se van a descansar?

Buenas tardes, doctor.- saludó Rika.

Sí, doctor, ya es hora.- sentí como me ruborizaba. Yo solo esperaba que nadie lo notara...

¿No te quedas de guardia hoy, Lily?.- preguntó el doctor.

No, estuve ayer.- contesté, un tanto nerviosa.

¡Ah, qué lástima! Es que quería pedirte un favor.

Me carga la cachetada. Iba a pedirme que me quedara a la cirugía y yo sabía que no iba a poder decirle que no... Pero en ese entonces, la salvación llegó de donde menos me la esperaba...

¡Rika!.- gritó una voz masculina.

Doctora Del Valle.- dijo otra conocida voz masculina.

Rika y yo volteamos, sorprendidas. En la entrada del hospital estaban esperándonos Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi.

_Genzo._

Si ustedes creen que yo soy terco, es porque no conocen bien a Misaki. De repente, le entró la ventolera de ir nuevamente al hospital, a disculparse con Rika por su comportamiento del día anterior. Yo le advertí que eso no sería prudente, dado que el asunto aun estaba muy fresco en la mente de los vigilantes del hospital y era muy probable que nos sacaran de ahí con una patada en el trasero si íbamos de nuevo, pero Misaki no me escuchó. Dijo que de cualquier manera iría, ya fuera solo o acompañado. Y yo, por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se me estaba presentando... Aun así tuviera que ir con muletas.

Ni siquiera sabíamos qué turnos tenían esas dos. Y con esas dos me refiero, obviamente, a Rika y a Lily. Pero la suerte nos sonrió, al menos por ese día, puesto que no bien pusimos un pie en el edificio cuando las vimos a pocos metros de la puerta, charlando con el que parecía ser un médico muy joven. Ambas voltearon muy sorprendidas cuando las llamamos, era obvio que no nos esperaban...

Hola, ¿ya salieron?.- dijo Misaki, como si nada.- Vinimos por ustedes.

No me digas... .- Rika miró a Taro como con ganas de colgarlo desde lo más alto del cerro.

Sí, tenemos el coche estacionado muy cerca.

¿Cuál coche?

Pues el que rentamos, ¿cuál otro?

Misaki y Rika charlaban como si nada, aunque era evidente que Rika se estaba controlando para no gritar enfrente del doctor. Lily me sonrió a manera de disculpa, aunque detecté algo raro en su mirada...

¡Ah! ¿Ya tenías planes, Lily?.- dijo el médico.- Y yo que quería pedirte que entraras a ayudarme a la cirugía de la tarde.

Pues... .- Lily miró nerviosamente hacia el piso.

Aquí ocurría algo extraño...

Sí, doctor.- intervino Rika, de pronto.- Ya teníamos planes de salir con nuestros novios.

Lily volteó a ver a Rika como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Pues en ese caso... .- el doctor miró a Lily con desencanto.- Aprovecha tu tarde libre, y que descanses.

Si lo desea puedo quedarme, doctor Mancera.- susurró Lily.

No, no es necesario, le pediré a otro de tus compañeros que me ayude.- respondió el hombre.- Diviértete y nos vemos mañana.

El doctor se despidió de todos y se marchó. Y me di cuenta de algo...

_Lily._

No sé que demonios le pasó a Rika. ¿Por qué le dijo al doctor Mancera que Wakabayashi era mi novio? Era una completa mentira. Estaba muy molesta y no era por el hecho de que Rika hubiese mentido sino por otra cosa... Ahora el doctor pensaría que yo ya tenía novio. Y eso, eso sí que me preocupaba...

Sin querer, mis ojos siguieron la espalda del doctor hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre que en ese momento llegaba para las consultas de la tarde. Reprimí un suspiro, esperando que nadie hubiese notado mi mirada. Pero no fue así...

_Genzo._

Uno reconoce esa mirada cuando la ve. Es la mirada que alguien muestra cuando se obsesiona con la persona equivocada. La he visto varias veces, en ojos de amigos o compañeros. La he visto incluso en los ojos de chicas que se han enamorado de mí y que no son correspondidas. Pero me sorprendió verla en los ojos de Lily. No, no fue sorpresa. Fueron celos lo que sentí...

Era obvio que Lily sentía algo por el doctor que acababa de marcharse.

_Jazmín._

Papá no se desanimó plenamente por el hecho de descubrir que a mamá le gustaba otro hombre. Y no lo hizo porque en el fondo él estaba seguro de que la conquistaría a como diera lugar. Además, había otro pequeño detalle que papá aun no sabía pero del que pronto se enteraría: el doctor Mancera era un hombre casado...

**Notas:**

Ahí les va: la Presa y el Pípila son lugares muy conocidos, y muy distantes uno del otro, de la ciudad en donde vivo ahora, Guanajuato.

La "Mipera", es el pequeño cuartito que se nos asignó a mis compañeros y a mí para poder descansar en nuestros ratos libres de trabajo. La bautizamos así porque nosotros somos "Médicos Internos de Pregrado", abreviado MIP, y pues ya de ahí se derivó a "mipera", lugar en donde descansan los MIP´s. También conocida como el Cubil Felino P.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four.**

_Genzo._

No tenía sentido. No tenía ningún sentido pero nada en este viaje parecía tenerlo. ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos de alguien a quien acababa de conocer? No lo sabía. Pero era cierto. Cuando vi que Lily estuvo a punto de suspirar por el hombre que acababa de marcharse sentí en mi interior una gran desazón. No sé si pecaba de ingenuo o de orgulloso, pero apenas media hora antes estaba más que seguro de que esa chica sería mía a como diera lugar. Y pensándolo bien, era una tontería, pues ni siquiera sabía si estaba enamorada de otra persona o si tenía algún compromiso. Y helo ahí, que ella, efectivamente, sentía algo por alguien más.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que ese amor no era, o no podía ser, correspondido, ya que Lily estaba algo decaída. O bien podía ser que solo me imaginaba cosas. Quien sabe, pero de lo único de lo que me sentía seguro en esos momentos era de los celos que sentía.

Muy bien, chicas.- dijo Misaki, de pronto.- ¿A dónde desean que las llevemos?

Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte.- gruñó Rika, dispuesta a sacar las uñas en cualquier momento.

¡Oh, vamos! Nos molestamos en venir hasta acá por ustedes, bien podrían aceptar nuestros servicios de taxi al menos por esta vez.

Nadie les pidió que vinieran...

Lily suspiró y volteó a mirarme con cara de disculpa.

¿Son así siempre?.- me preguntó.

La verdad, no tengo idea.- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

En esos instantes pasaron los mismos vigilantes que el día anterior quisieron corrernos del hospital a patadas. Rika cambió su actitud inmediatamente y abrazó a Misaki, para evitarse nuevas broncas. Él, ni tardo ni perezoso, no solo la abrazó sino que además la besó fugazmente en los labios. Yo le vi a Rika en los ojos las ganas de arrojarlo por un barranco...

Bueno, pues opino que Misaki tiene razón.- dije.- Si ya vinimos hasta acá al menos déjennos llevarlas a sus casas.

Uhm... .- refunfuñó Rika.- ¿Tú que opinas, Lily?

¿Eh?.- ella parecía estar en las nubes.- Pues ha decir verdad, me caería de maravilla. Apenas puedo sostenerme en pie...

¿Pero sí querías quedarte a ayudarle al Dr. Mancera, verdad?

Ahhhh... Es que... Es mi médico adscrito... No puedo negarme si él me lo pide... .- Lily se puso extremadamente colorada.

_Fue_ uno de tus médicos adscritos.- señaló Rika.- Y claro que puedes decirle que no, no estás rotando por el servicio de Cirugía en estos momentos, así que te puedes negar.

Lily ya no respondió, se limitó a mirarse las uñas. Pronto aprendería que ésta era una costumbre que tenía cuando no sabía qué responder.

_Lily._

Tragedia de tragedias. Justo se me tenía que aparecer el Dr. Mancera cuando ya estaba por irme. Quisiera que uno pudiese controlar sus emociones, no me la podía pasar sintiéndome así cada vez que lo veía...

Rika no sabía de mis sentimientos, pero estaba segura de que se sospechaba algo. Lo bueno fue que estaba tan ocupada peleándose con Misaki que me parece que no notó mi reacción, pero algo me decía que Wakabayashi sí lo había notado, dada la manera tan escrutadora en como me miraba. Decidí fingir demencia, era lo mejor que podía hacer...

En fin, Wakabayashi y Misaki se ofrecieron a llevarnos a nuestras casas. Misaki y Rika se acomodaron en los asientos de piloto y copiloto y Wakabayashi y yo nos acomodamos atrás. Yo me dediqué a mirar el paisaje que pasaba a través de la ventana, mientras escuchaba cómo Rika y Misaki se peleaban en japonés. Bueno, me supongo que eso hacían...

Te ves algo cansada.- comentó Wakabayashi, de pronto.- Y un poco decaída.

¡Ah! Pues sí, estoy cansada, tuve un turno de 36 horas corridas y estuvo fatal.- contesté, sonriendo apenas.

¡36 horas seguidas! ¿Por qué trabajas tanto?.- me preguntó, muy sorprendido.- Te matarás si sigues con esos horarios...

Pues es que así son los horarios de trabajo de un médico estudiante como yo. No sé a quien se le ocurrió semejante forma de esclavitud, pero es la manera en como funcionan las cosas aquí, para mi desgracia...

Ya veo... Entonces ya no podré pedirte que seas mi guía...

¿Por qué no?

No tendré corazón para robarte tus preciadas horas de descanso.- me contestó Wakabayashi, sonriendo.

No sé que tuvo de especial esa frase o ese momento. Solo supe que mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí dentro de mí algo muy extraño... Tonterías, debía de ser el cansancio...

En el resto del camino, me la pasé charlando con Wakabayashi de cosas triviales. Hablamos sobre mi trabajo en el hospital y a qué se dedicaba él. Me sorprendió descubrir que era un jugador de sóccer profesional en Alemania, y muy conocido, por cierto. Yo recordé que vagamente lo escuché nombrar alguna vez, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a conocerlo en persona. Era un hombre muy agradable, aunque algo reservado. No me lo podía imaginar jugándole bromas a alguien o hablando sobre sus sentimientos. Aunque debo reconocer algo: mientras más charlábamos más evidente se hacía la conexión instantánea que se había establecido entre nosotros.

Llegamos hasta la casa en donde yo vivía con mi hermano y su familia. Me bajé del auto y le di las gracias a Misaki y a Wakabayashi. Éste, a pesar de que no podía caminar bien por la férula, me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi hogar, un detalle que me desconcertó dado el hecho de que dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a robarme en el corto trayecto que había del coche a la casa. Rika y Misaki también se bajaron del auto, aunque ellos se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje (hágase notar que vivo muy cerca del Cerro de la Bufa, uno de los lugares más conocidos y lindos de Guanajuato).

Muchas gracias, Wakabayashi.- dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No hay de qué.- respondió, algo sorprendido por el gesto.

¿Por qué rayos hice eso? Es cierto que es una costumbre en México despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero apenas acababa de conocer a este tipo, además de que él no es mexicano...

Bueno Lily, pues directito a descansar, ¿eh?.- me ordenó Rika.- Nada de salirte a vagabundear por ahí.

De acuerdo.- sonreí.- Nos vemos mañana. Hasta pronto, Misaki, y gracias de nuevo.

Los tres japoneses me sonrieron y yo entré con cierta desgana a mi casa. Al cerrar la puerta me vino a la mente el recuerdo del Dr. Mancera, aunque de pronto, y sin planearlo, lentamente fue sustituido por el recuerdo de la mirada de Genzo Wakabayashi...

_Genzo._

En cuanto Lily cerró la puerta, Rika movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Esa niña no entiende.- suspiró.

¿De qué hablas?.- pregunté inmediatamente.

De nada en especial... .- Rika se encogió de hombros.- En realidad es su problema...

¿Qué ocurre?.- insistí.- ¿Pasa algo malo con ella?

A Wakabayashi le gustó tu amiga, lo menos que podrías hacer es decirle lo que sabes.- terció Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

En esos instantes comprendí por qué Rika tenía deseos de arrojarlo por la ventana...

No me digas.- sonrió Rika, con malicia.- Pues déjame y te digo que tienes competencia...

¿En serio?

Sí, bueno, no precisamente competencia pero... .- Rika comenzó a hablar en japonés, supongo que para evitar que alguien que nos escuchara nos entendiera.- Ella está obsesionada con otro hombre. Un hombre casado, por cierto...

No me digas...

Sí te digo. Aunque en realidad ella no me lo ha confirmado pero la situación es muy obvia. En cuanto él aparece Lily se pone nerviosa y comienza a tartamudear.

Lo noté...

¿Ah, en verdad?

Sí, es el doctor con el que estaban platicando cuando llegamos, ¿no es cierto?.- dije.

¡Vaya que eres perceptivo! Pues sí, sí es él.- Rika estaba algo asombrada.- Aunque, como te dije, es casado. Y la verdad, no creo que Lily esté enamorada, más bien creo que es una obsesión que se le ha metido en su mentecita esquizofrénica de doctor...

Me percaté de que Lily nos observaba desde la ventana del segundo piso. De pronto, me sentí como un niño al que han atrapado haciendo alguna travesura, pero pronto recordé que ella no podía entendernos. Ella me sonrió y yo le correspondí haciéndole un gesto con mi gorra.

"¿Con que tienes una obsesión por un hombre casado?", pensé, "Pues ya me encargaré yo de quitártela. Tú serás mía a como dé lugar".

Estaba más que decidido.

_Lily._

Algunos días pasaron sin tener noticias del Dúo Dinámico en el hospital. O sea, me refiero a Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki. Ésos dos habían ocasionado revuelo, y no solo por el escándalo que hizo el segundo, sino porque ambos eran extremadamente atractivos. Todas las féminas del hospital se habían vuelto locas por ellos. No me digan de Wakabayashi, fue el que más éxito tuvo, ya que Misaki ya estaba "apartado" por Rika. Yo no sé qué les hizo ese portero japonés, pero a todas las hacía suspirar. Yo, en esos momentos, no me imaginaba que también terminaría por atraparme entre sus redes...

Cuando Wakabayashi fue a que le retiraran la férula, no quiso que nadie, más que yo, lo atendiera. Lety tuvo que ir a sacarme del baño para que atendiera al joven japonés. Me sentí halagada, a decir verdad, y un poco avergonzada. En pago por "mis servicios", como él los llamó, Genzo me invitó a comer ese día, cosa que acepté encantada, debo reconocerlo. Y debo decir también que me la pasé de maravilla. Cada día me agradaba más ese portero...

Al parecer, Rika estaba por perdonar a Taro. No sé cómo le había hecho, pero el japonés había logrado, a manera de insistentes visitas a su casa y de constantes llamadas telefónicas, que ella le diera otra oportunidad. A Rika aun no se le pasaba el coraje, pero todo parecía indicar que tarde o temprano volvería con él. Me daba gusto por ellos, aunque cuando pensaba en lo lindo de su relación me venía a la mente mi desgraciada situación... Para qué hacerme mensa, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el Dr. Mancera...

Un buen día, en el cual me quedé de guardia, estaba yo en el cuarto de médicos (diferente a la mipera) haciendo una receta que me encargó el Traumatólogo, y me encontraba sola, dado que el resto de los médicos estaba en consulta. De pronto, entró a la sala el Dr. Mancera. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como tambor y sentí cómo de ruborizaba. Me lleva...

Hola, Lily.- saludó.- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

No, doctor.- tartamudeé.- Solo tengo que hacer esta receta y ya.

Ya veo... ¿Hoy sí te quedas de guardia?

Sí, doctor...

Entonces tendré el placer de tenerte como mi ayudante.- me sonrió.

S... sí... .- yo no podía estar más colorada.

No sabes cuánto me agrada eso... .- susurró él.

El doctor se acercó a mí, muy lentamente, me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos. Yo me quedé paralizada, dado que él nunca había actuado así conmigo.

¿Sabías que eres una niña muy linda?.- me dijo, en voz baja.- Eres una chica preciosa.

Doctor... .- murmuré.

Siempre me has gustado mucho...

Pero doctor, usted es... .- mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

No lo digas.- me puso un dedo en los labios.- Eso no importa ahora.

¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? ¿Tendía el valor para ser la amante de un hombre casado?

El doctor se acercó lentamente a mí. Yo cerré los ojos y me preparé para sentir el contacto de sus labios...

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, Genzo Wakabayashi entró intempestivamente a la habitación. Yo me hice para atrás en cuanto lo escuché entrar. Me preparé para dar una explicación precipitada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Genzo me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la mejilla.

Hola, mi amor.- dijo.- Perdón por la tardanza.

El doctor Mancera y yo nos quedamos sin habla.

_Genzo._

No voy a permitir que nadie me quite a esa chica. Soy extremadamente testarudo, y cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Si supiera que Lily tuviera alguna oportunidad de ser feliz, me retiraría sin chistar, pero no voy a permitir que un hombre casado la haga sufrir por su amor cuando me tiene a mí para amarla sin límites. Y eso se lo iba a demostrar...

Sabía, por Rika, que Lily estaba de guardia ese día, así que fui al hospital para saludarla y charlar con ella un rato, si no estaba muy ocupada. Una enfermera me dijo que Lily estaba en el cuarto de médicos y me indicó como llegar. La puerta estaba entreabierta e iba a tocar para anunciar mi llegada cuando escuché fragmentos de una conversación que me dejó perplejo:

¿Sabías que eres una niña muy linda?.- dijo el doctor que había visto la otra vez.- Eres una chica preciosa.

Doctor... .- murmuró Lily.

Siempre me has gustado mucho...

Pero doctor, usted es...

No lo digas. Eso no importa ahora.

Vi que él se inclinó para besarla. De ninguna manera...

Entré como bólido, abracé a Lily por la cintura y la besé en la mejilla.

Hola, mi amor.- la saludé.- Perdón por la tardanza.

Muy probablemente, ella se molestaría mucho conmigo por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

_Jazmín._

Y, efectivamente, mamá estaba muy molesta con papá por la manera tan extraña en como se había comportado. Y más porque impidió el beso que estuvo a punto de darle el hombre de quien ella estaba obsesionada en esos momentos...

Aunque, muy en el fondo, mamá se sintió increíblemente emocionada cuando papá la abrazó y la besó. Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero sus sentimientos empezaban a cambiar...

**Notas:**

El Traumatólogo es especialista que se encarga de las lesiones de los huesos, llámense fracturas, esguinces, etc.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five.**

_Lily._

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con Wakabayashi?

Justo cuando por fin estaba por tener algo con el Dr. Mancera, él viene y detiene todo. ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿Por qué me dijo "mi amor"? No entendía nada, y en cambio, sí tenía muchos deseos de golpearlo...

Perdóname por haberme tardado tanto.- dijo.- Pero no tienes ni una idea de lo difícil y complicado que es moverse por esta ciudad.

Ahh, está bien.- dije yo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo que qué? Vine a visitar a mi novia, ¿qué más?

El Dr. Mancera nos miraba con sorpresa y desencanto. Yo tenía muchos deseos de decirle que todo era mentira.

Bueno, Lily.- dijo el doctor.- Te espero en quirófano, no te tardes por favor.

En seguida voy, doctor.- dije, al tiempo que me zafaba del abrazo de Wakabayashi.- Él ya casi se va.

No, no, quédate con tu novio, no te preocupes.- el doctor se dispuso a salir de la habitación.- No tenemos prisa, allá te espero.

Él salió, dejándonos a Wakabayashi y a mi solos. Inmediatamente me dispuse a gritarle al portero japonés.

¿Qué rayos crees que haces?.- le recriminé.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me llamaste "mi amor" y actuaste toda esta payasada?

Porque lo que estás haciendo está mal.- respondió Genzo, con calma.- ¿A qué le tiras al ir detrás de un hombre casado?

No te importa.- dije yo.- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

Salí del cuarto a toda velocidad, crucé el hospital y salí hacia el Jardín del Cantador, ubicado enfrente de mi hospital. Tenía muchísimas ganas de golpear a Wakabayashi...

_Genzo._

Sabía que Lily se iba a molestar pero aun así no pude evitar hacer lo que hice. No iba a permitir que cayera en un abismo sin fondo.

Vi su mirada al zafarse de mi abrazo, en sus ojos brillaba la ira y el deseo de decirle a su doctor que todo era una mentira. Pero por alguna razón, no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a reclamarme por mi actitud una vez que el doctor abandonó la habitación. Y ella no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo. Yo la seguí, después de todo tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Lily salió del hospital y cruzó la calle para llegar al jardín que estaba enfrente del edificio. Una tenue pero pertinaz lluvia había comenzado a caer.

Te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí.- señalé.- No llevas puesta más que la bata.

¿Y a ti que te importa?.- me miró con furia, apretando los puños.- ¿No crees que ya te has metido demasiado en donde no te llaman?

¿¡Pero es que no te has dado cuenta de que haces mal?.- grité, exasperado.- ¡Él es un hombre casado!

¿Y?

¿Acaso no te respetas a ti misma? ¿Te importa tan poco tu autoestima que estás dispuesta a ser simplemente la amante?

Lily me abofeteó con fuerza. Ni modo, yo me lo busqué...

¡No sabes de lo que hablas!.- gritó, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- No sabes lo que es estar enamorada de un hombre que nunca te va a poder corresponder...

No, te equivocas, esto no es amor.- dije.- Lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión.

¿Tú que sabes? Ni siquiera me conoces bien, no te atrevas a hacer juicios precipitados sobre mí.

Está bien, como quieras.- exclamé.- Es tu asunto, pero eres muy tonta al querer entrar a un callejón sin salida habiendo tantas calles abiertas.

No te entiendo.- rezongó.- Háblame claro.

Quiero decir que hay muchísimos hombres solteros en este planeta que estarían más que dispuestos a hacerte feliz.

¿Ah, sí? ¿En dónde?

Enfrente de ti hay uno.- dije, mirándola a los ojos.

¿C... cómo?.- ella tartamudeó, muy sorprendida. No se esperaba esto.

Lo que oyes.- la tomé por los hombros con suavidad y la hice mirarme a los ojos.- Tú me gustas y yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacerte olvidar esa obsesión malsana que tienes.

Lily cerró sus ojos. Yo tenía muchísimos deseos de besarla pero mi orgullo de hombre me lo impidió. No quería que ella pensara en su médico mientras me besaba.

_Lily._

¡Qué tontería! ¡Qué locura! No podía creerlo. Wakabayashi acababa de confesarme que yo le gustaba. Sentía como sus gentiles manos me sostenían suavemente por los hombros. Cerré mis ojos y agaché mi cabeza, al tiempo que sentía como la lluvia escurría por mi cara. Pero dejé de sentirla poco después, porque Wakabayashi me abrazó y me protegió con su cuerpo. Sentí la calidez de ese pecho y me pregunté por qué rayos estaba yo llorando. Lo abracé y me perdí entre sus brazos, y dejé que todas mis lágrimas salieran de una buena vez.

Sé que es difícil y doloroso.- susurró.- Pero si tú me dejaras... Yo haría que olvidaras todo. Yo te daría tanto amor que no tendrás la necesidad de llorar de nuevo...

Es una locura.- murmuré.- Apenas me conoces...

¿Y eso qué importa? Sé que me gustas y punto. Lo demás está de sobra...

Wakabayashi...

Yo te haré feliz, si tan solo me lo permitieras...

Lo miré a los ojos y vi la sinceridad reflejada en ellos. Algo dentro de mí saltó, una felicidad que amenazaba con volverse inmensa. Pero, muy pronto, un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a invadirme... Y no era precisamente amor. Me solté de sus brazos y regresé corriendo al hospital, sin decirle ni media palabra.

¿Y saben por qué lo hice? Porque ese sentimiento que experimenté se llamaba miedo.

_Genzo._

Tal vez precipité las cosas. Tal vez debí de haberme esperado un poco. Pero no iba a poder seguir callando por más tiempo. Yo quería que Lily fuese mía, me costara lo que me costara, aun así tuviese que soportar desplantes y bofetadas, no me importaba. Pero en verdad que no preví su reacción... En cuanto la miré a los ojos, por un segundo estuve convencido de que Lily me aceptaría. Vi un destello de emoción en su mirada, así que, por un instante, canté victoria. Pero me precipité, porque momentos después se zafó de mis brazos y regresó corriendo al hospital, murmurando una y otra vez: "No puede ser, no puede ser...".

Me quedé en medio del Jardín, viendo como su delgada figura se alejaba de mí. Pensé que iba a los brazos del médico que ella tanto quería y me sentí algo solo. Y decepcionado. ¿Acaso yo, que siempre consigo lo que quiero, tendría que reconocer mi derrota por primera vez?

Pero esos pensamientos me duraron solo unos segundos. Porque al recordar la suavidad de sus manos, la magia de su sonrisa, la calidez de su mirada, me regresó la decisión de hacerla mía, a como diera lugar.

_Lily._

Esa tarde, no pude concentrarme bien en mi trabajo. Una y otra vez me venían a la mente las palabras de Wakabayashi. No sabía por qué, pero dejaron en mí una huella muy profunda. Pero no entendía nada. Acababa de conocerlo, era un extranjero que había venido apenas por unos días de visita y sin embargo él tenía planes evidentes de querer entrar en mi vida.

El doctor Mancera no dejó de observarme durante toda la cirugía. Días atrás, esto me habría puesto sumamente nerviosa, pero ahora ni me importaba. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era sacarme a Genzo Wakabayashi de la cabeza...

Por la noche, al irme a la mipera a descansar, me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué huí de los brazos de Wakabayashi. Era evidente que me había gustado sobremanera sentirme entre ellos...

Tocaron a la puerta de la mipera. La abrí y me topé con el Dr. Mancera.

Lily, quiero hablar contigo.- me dijo.

Claro, doctor.- dije.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Pues, sobre lo que pasó hace rato.- el hombre me miró con cierta duda.- Yo... Yo no sabía que tuvieras novio. De haberlo sabido no te habría dicho lo que te dije...

Ahhh...

Pero la verdad pensé que tú... Bueno, que tú sentías algo por mí... Y pues tú siempre me has gustado mucho, Lily.

Doctor...

No, deja que termine.- susurró él.- A mí no me importaría engañar a mi esposa si tú estás más que dispuesta a engañar a tu novio.

Me cayó de sorpresa la propuesta del doctor. Eso no me lo esperaba... Me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Wakabayashi: "¿Acaso no te respetas a ti misma?", y supe cuál sería mi respuesta...

Perdóneme, doctor Mancera, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.- respondí.- No llegaríamos a nada...

¿Estás segura?

Completamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí y me besó con suavidad en la boca. Yo cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que no sentí lo que esperaba sentir. Tal vez Wakabayashi tenía razón: lo que sentía bien podía ser solo una obsesión...

_Genzo._

Yo seguía sin entender qué estaba haciendo a esas horas ahí. Y tampoco entendía por qué tenía que estar en ese preciso lugar en ese preciso instante. Pero ahí estaba. El doctor de Lily se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella no lo empujó, ni lo abofeteó. Solo se separó de él, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y después entró en su cuarto de descanso, dejando al médico un tanto decaído. Quizás eso era buena señal, tal vez ella lo habría rechazado. Pero mi mente no pensaba en eso. Solo sentía como me invadían la rabia y los celos...

_Jazmín_.

Y fue ésta una de las tantas veces en donde corrí peligro serio de no nacer en un futuro lejano, puesto que los celos hicieron que papá estuviera a punto de darse por vencido. Esa noche decidió que dejaría en paz a mamá y que se marcharía de México lo antes posible.

Y mamá tampoco facilitó las cosas, pues el enorme miedo que ella sentía en su interior la hicieron tomar la decisión de alejarse de mi papá para siempre...


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six.**

_Lily._

A partir de aquella vez, el Dr. Mancera no volvió a insinuarme nada. Me siguió tratando igual que antes, de buena manera y siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñarme lo que sabía, pero nunca volvió a ir más allá de la relación profesor-alumna que deberíamos llevar. Y creo que fue lo mejor. La noche en la que él me besó, me di cuenta de que lo único que yo ansiaba era sentirme viva, y creo que mi manera de hacerlo era obsesionándome con un hombre que no podía ser mío. Pero en definitiva, yo no lo amaba.

Estaba por acercarse el Día de las Flores, una festividad que se celebra en Guanajuato el día anterior al Viernes de Dolores, toda la noche del jueves hay fiesta en todos los centros de baile de la ciudad. Al terminarse el baile, la fiesta continúa en el centro de la ciudad, en donde los jóvenes solteros, hombres y mujeres, inician la Guerra de las Rosas, la cual consiste en regalarle una rosa a toda aquella persona que te resulte agradable a simple vista. Y como es costumbre, todas las enfermeras del hospital estaban más que vueltas locas por esta festividad.

¿Van a ir al baile, chicas?.- preguntó Aurora, una estudiante.- ¡Muero de ganas de ir!

Vamos todas juntas.- dijo Lety.- Sin esposos, novios o perros. Solo mujeres.

Uhm, no sé.- respondió Rika.- No sé mucho acerca de esta extraña costumbre que tienen ustedes…

¡Bah! Tú no quieres ir porque no quieres dejar a tu recién perdonado novio.- se burló Lety.

Y no me sorprende.- intervino Claudia, una de mis compañeras doctoras del hospital.- Con semejante caramelo…

¡Oye!.- protestó Rika.

Todas soltamos la carcajada.

Lily, ¿vas a ir?.- me preguntó Claudia.

Uh, no he pensado en eso.- contesté.- ¿Y tú?

No puedo, tengo guardia ese día.

¡Ah, es cierto! Lo había olvidado…

Tú deberías ir, ya que puedes.

La verdad, sí se me antojaba pero algo estaba empañando mi ánimo y no sabía qué era…

_Genzo._

¿Qué rayos seguía haciendo yo en México? No tenía ni idea…

Misaki no quería marcharse sin Rika, y ésta no podía irse hasta que no terminara su curso en el hospital, así que aquel ya había decidido instalarse en un hotel localizado a tan solo unos cuantos metros del hospital. ¿Y yo? Pues yo me había ido con él, pero no entendía qué rayos seguía haciendo en ese país, en donde no tenía ningún asunto qué arreglar. No sé a quien trato de engañar, sé perfectamente bien que no deseo irme porque es aquí en donde vive Lily…

Aquella vez que la vi besándose con su doctor, me sentí muy decepcionado de ella. Pensé que era más fuerte y me dolió constatar que no era así. Pero sobre todo, lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que prácticamente ella me había rechazado… En fin, ella se lo pierde.

Oye, Wakabayashi.- me dijo Misaki, un día de éstos.- Voy a llevar a Rika al Baile de las Flores. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

¿A dónde?

Al Baile de las Flores. ¿Qué no has escuchado hablar del Día de las Flores, la Guerra de las Rosas y demás?.- me preguntó Misaki, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No.

Ya bájate de la nube de en donde andas. Es una costumbre que se tiene aquí en Guanajuato y Rika quiere que la lleve.- me explicó Taro, con paciencia.- Vamos, te hará bien salir.

No, gracias.

No seas tan aguado. Sirve que quizás olvides a Lily por unas cuantas horas.

De verdad que me molestaba que Misaki fuera tan directo.

_Lily._

Otro día como otros en este hospital como cualquier otro… Tenía ya unos cuantos días de no ver a Wakabayashi y pensé que todo su rollo de hacerme feliz había sido una elaborada patraña… La verdad, ciertamente que eso me dolía, pero en el fondo me sentía sumamente aliviada…

Oye, Lily.- Rika me abordó en uno de mis descansos.- Voy a ir con Tarito al Baile de las Flores. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Uhm, no sé, no me gusta hacer mal tercio…

¡No seas mensa! Nunca haces mal tercio.- Rika me miró con cara de: _Hello con tu hello…_

Pero de seguro han de querer estar solos…

Si quisiéramos estar solos no te estaría invitando… A menos que ya tengas planeado salir con alguien más…

Para nada. Claudia no va a ir porque tiene guardia ese día y pues Edna se va a quedar en su casa cuidando a su bebé…

No hablo de tus amigas doctoras. ¡Hablo de algún hombre!

Uhhh, para nada… No tengo ni perro que me ladre…

Porque no quieres… .- Rika me lanzó una mirada de… ¿Complicidad? ¿Desdén? ¿Compasión? Quizás todo a la vez…

Yo nunca le había contado a nadie lo que Wakabayashi me dijo en el Jardín del Cantador. Edna y Claudia eran mis compañeras de Internado pero no éramos amigas íntimas y, la verdad, no tenía ninguna amiga íntima en el hospital. O sea, tenía compañeras, camaradas, pero aun no intimaba con nadie. Quizás, si no se hubiese tratado de Wakabayashi, se lo habría contado a Rika, pero… Bueno, él es uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía decirle lo que había pasado…

¡Qué más daba! No me haría daño salir por lo menos alguna vez. Quizás me topara con el amor de mi vida en ese baile… Aunque, para ser sincera, a mí no me gusta mucho bailar…

_Genzo._

No sé cómo le hizo Misaki para convencerme, pero ahí estaba yo, arreglándome para asistir a un baile en honor a una tradición extranjera de un país muy lejano. Yo no tenía ni idea que el destino había preparado el escenario esa noche…

Misaki había quedado con Rika de verse en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad, uno de los lugares en donde se llevaría a cabo el tan mencionado baile. Misaki se arregló con mucho esmero, era obvio que iba a ver a la mujer que amaba. Yo, si bien no le puse tanto empeño a mi arreglo, no iba tan mal que digamos.

Le pedí a Misaki que me dejara conducir, ya que él estaba tan nervioso que corríamos el riesgo de arrojarnos por alguno de los tantos barrancos que hay en la ciudad. Llegamos al Centro de Convenciones y ya la gente lo abarrotaba por montones. Miles de chicas jóvenes, vestidas con sus mejores galas, nos sonreían al pasar, pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso a ninguna.

Rika nos estaba esperando muy cerca de la entrada del edificio, con un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y que la hacían verse de verdad muy linda. Pero no estaba sola. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta al ver quién era su acompañante…

_Lily._

¿Destino? ¿Se le puede llamar así? Quien sabe, lo que sí es que fue algo inesperado…

Después de mucho insistir, Rika logró convencerme de que la acompañara al dichoso baile. Yo no tenía ni qué ponerme, y ésa era mi excusa perfecta para no ir, pero ella dio al traste con mis planes al enseñarme un lindo vestido azul escotado, abierto hasta el muslo.

Este vestido me queda algo estrecho de la cintura.- me dijo, al tiempo que hacía un mohín.- Pero me parece que a ti te quedará muy bien. Ahora no tienes pretexto.

Así que allá voy, toda emperifollada, tratando de convencerme de que me hará bien salir un rato. Si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba…

Llegamos al Centro de Convenciones y nos ubicamos estratégicamente cerca de la entrada principal. Desde ahí podríamos ver quién llegaba. Miles de muchachos pasaban a mi lado y me lanzaban miradas insinuantes, o al menos eso me decía Rika, pues yo, tan despistada como soy, ni cuenta me daba.

¡Lily, ya despierta!.- me regañaba.- Ya van cuatro muchachos guapísimos que te ven con ojos de admiración y tú ni por enterada te das.

Yo me encogía de hombros. Me daba lo mismo…

Al poco rato, Misaki llegó, pero no llegó solo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al ver al hombre que lo acompañaba. Genzo Wakabayashi iba a su lado, vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Se veía guapísimo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarme con la boca abierta…

_Genzo_.

Lily. Rika estaba acompañada por Lily. Válgame, se veía hermosa. Ese vestido azul que llevaba se ajustaba a la perfección a su bien formado cuerpo y me quedé impactado ante su belleza. La verdad es que el uniforme de doctor puede ocultar muy bien las curvas de una muchacha…

¡Hola!.- nos saludó Rika.- Veo que trajiste compañía.

Lo mismo digo.- respondió Misaki.

No me dijiste que Wakabayashi iba a venir con nosotros… .- susurró Lily.

No me dijiste que Lily iba a acompañarnos.- murmuré yo.

¡Ups!.- dijeron Rika y Misaki, al unísono.

Estoy seguro de que en ese momento Lily y yo tuvimos el mismo deseo de arrojarlos a un pozo a los dos.

Bueno, pues en vista de que ya están aquí, no estaría mal que bailaran juntos.- sugirió Rika.- Sirve que así ninguno hace mal tercio.

Pero dijiste que… .- comenzó a protestar Lily.

Sí, sí, ya sé que fue lo que dije, pero si Wakabayashi está aquí bien podrías estar con él para no dejarlo solo.- contestó Rika, al tiempo que tomaba a Misaki del brazo y nos hacía señas para que los siguiéramos.

Pues ya qué. Le ofrecí el brazo a la bella dama que estaba parada enfrente de mí, tan perpleja como yo. Lily titubeó al principio, pero después aceptó mi brazo para entrar juntos al Centro de Convenciones.

_Lily._

Música, colores, flores, alegría, fiesta. Así estaba la cosa cuando entramos. Sin embargo, yo no era partícipe de esa algarabía. Estaba más que nerviosa por tener que compartir la mesa con Wakabayashi. Rika y Misaki salieron a bailar casi inmediatamente, ambos se movían muy bien al compás de la música. Hacían una muy linda pareja y realmente los envidié. Quisiera yo tener algo similar…

Al poco rato, un muchacho me sacó a bailar. Yo, muy nerviosa, le dije que no podía dejar solo a mi acompañante. Para mi desgracia, Wakabayashi dijo que por él no había problema, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar bailar con el muchacho…

_Genzo._

Yo no sé si soy un idiota o solo finjo serlo. Un sujeto llegó para llevarse a Lily y yo no hice nada por impedirlo. Y sin embargo, sí me invadió la rabia cuando vi como el tipejo en cuestión le ponía una mano en la cintura a mi chica. ¡Ja! Ya hablo como un hombre celoso…

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el tipo pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al de Lily. Yo me percaté de que ella no se la estaba pasando del todo bien. De pronto, el sujeto llegó al extremo y deslizó su mano más debajo de la espalda de Lily… Fue suficiente, no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera la mano encima…

Me paré de mi asiento, empujé al tipejo para separarlo de Lily y la tomé a ella del brazo. No tenía deseos de bailar, así que la saqué del edificio y la llevé al mirador que estaba localizado cerca de ahí. Pero no sabía ni qué decirle. Lily ya sabía que estaba más que loco por ella, así que no había nada más que agregar.

Amanecía. A través de las montañas se comenzaban a perfilar las primeras luces del sol.

_Lily._

La verdad, le agradecí a Wakabayashi, muy en el fondo, que me hubiese sacado de ahí. El tipo con el que bailaba estaba pasándose de listo y no hallaba ni cómo separarme de él. Pero, pensándolo bien, la culpa había sido de él por no oponerse cuando el sujeto me sacó a bailar.

¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar?.- me preguntó Wakabayashi, después de un rato.

La verdad es que no me gusta mucho bailar.- contesté.

Tampoco a mí.

¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

Buena pregunta.

Me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje. Hacía frío.

Perdóname por haberte dicho lo que te dije el otro día.- comentó Wakabayashi.- Sobre aquello de que no te respetas a ti misma.

No te preocupes.- murmuré.- Tenías razón.

¿La tenía?.- él se sorprendió.

Sí. No estaba enamorada del doctor, era solo una obsesión.- suspiré.- Rechazé su propuesta de engañar a su mujer conmigo.

¿En verdad? Pero… Yo te vi besándolo…

Él me besó. Y fue solo el adiós de algo que nunca comenzó.- di punto final a la discusión.

Me sujeté los brazos con fuerza. Me moría de frío.

_Genzo._

Me sentí gratamente sorprendido al escuchar la confesión de Lily. Y aliviado. Nuevamente, me dieron deseos de no dejarla irse de mi lado… Vi como ella comenzó a tiritar por el frío. Me quité el saco y se lo puse sobre los hombros.

Gra… Gracias.- murmuró, algo avergonzada. Se arrebujó en la prenda y se topó con algo que se encontraba en un bolsillo interior.- ¿Qué es esto?

Y sacó una bella rosa roja que yo llevaba guardada ahí.

Es para ti.- le contesté.- Es la tradición, ¿no?

¿Pero cómo sabías que yo vendría? ¿O es que no era para mí?

Esa rosa siempre tuvo tu nombre.

¿Entonces?

Fue una corazonada que tuve. Algo me dijo que te encontraría esta noche…

Ella me miró con sus profundos y hermosos ojos negros. Yo tuve deseos de perderme en ellos. La tomé suavemente entre mis brazos, le acaricié el rostro y la besé con todo el deseo que había guardado en mi interior desde el día en que la conocí. Sentí como ella temblaba entre mis brazos, y supe que no me costaría ningún trabajo el llegar a enamorarme…

_Jazmín._

Y así fue como papá y mamá se hicieron novios. Alguien podría pensar que las cosas eran algo precipitadas, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, puesto que sabían que había sido el destino quien los había unido esa noche.


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven.**

_Lily._

Tenía una cruda moral espantosa que nada tenía que ver con el licor. Y de hecho, solo me tomé un vaso de vino blanco con la cena. Pero no dormí en toda la noche, llegué a mi casa justo a las seis de la mañana, apenas a tiempo para darme una ducha rápida (yo sola, ¿eh?), cambiarme de ropa y salir corriendo rumbo al hospital. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese día yo tenía guardia. Me la pasaría más de 48 horas sin dormir...

Rika estaba en la misma situación. Cuando Wakabayashi y Misaki se despidieron de nosotras, muy sonrientes, ambas los detestamos en el fondo. Claro, ellos estaban felices porque se irían a descansar, no a encerrarse a trabajar en un hospital...

Y hablando de Wakabayashi... ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que, a pesar del cansancio que traía, aun podía sentir en mis labios el fuego de sus besos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el mirador. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? Perdí la noción del tiempo entre sus brazos, solo sé que nos besamos tanto que prácticamente acabamos con toda la reserva de oxígeno de la ciudad.

¡Y qué manera de besar! Con cada beso me estremecía más y parecía que Genzo estaba disfrutándolo sobremanera. Dejará de ser hombre... Pero una vez que se me pasó el efecto hipnótico de sus labios, me entró la duda... Y el miedo... ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Qué ahora éramos novios? ¿O solo amigos con derechos? ¿O qué? No tenía ni idea, ni él ni yo nos pusimos a pensar en eso durante todo el tiempo que duró el arrumaco. Mi pobre y atrofiado cerebrito de mujer no dejaba de pensar en las miles de posibilidades. Y de seguro, Genzo estaba en esos mismos momentos durmiendo como lirón...

_Genzo._

Lily, ¿qué me has hecho? Por ti estoy en el cuarto de un hotel de un país extranjero, al otro lado del océano de mi hogar, dejando de lado, momentáneamente, mi carrera futbolística.

Y he aquí una nueva cuestión: ¿qué va a pasar cuando yo tenga que volver a Alemania? No había pensado en eso, pero ni me preocupé por ese tema. Llegado el momento, lo resolvería según las circunstancias. Aunque muy en el fondo, tenía muchos deseos de llevarme a Lily conmigo.

Yo no acostumbro a soñar con nada ni con nadie cuando duermo. Pero esa vez, soñé con Lily y con una niña muy pequeña y preciosa, parecidísima a Lily, quien me llamaba "papá". Los tres nos encontrábamos viviendo en una casa localizada muy cerca de un lago, y ellas jugaban con un perro labrador al tiempo que yo les tomaba fotografías. Un sueño muy extraño tratándose de alguien como yo. ¿Acaso eso era una muestra de lo que sería mi vida futura? ¿O tan solo el reflejo de lo que yo deseaba? No lo sabía. Pero el sueño me agradó tanto que me propuse hacerlo realidad... Algún día...

_Jazmín._

Papá había tenido una visión de lo que podía ser su vida futura. Pero el hecho de haber soñado conmigo y con mamá no garantizaba que eso se hiciera realidad... Aun les faltaban muchas cosas por superar...

_Lily._

Me cae que el mundo es pequeño. Pequeñísimo...

¿Saben que fue lo que me pasó? Me encontré a una pariente lejana en este atestado y diminuto hospital... Y ni se imaginan quién es...

En una de nuestras taaaaantas sesiones de descanso (nótese la ironía), Lety, Claudia, Rika y yo charlábamos al tiempo que nos tomábamos un café.

Oye, Rika.- dijo Lety.- ¿Ya conocías México desde antes o esta es la primera vez que vienes?

Uhm, pues ya había venido antes, a visitar a una tía segunda que tengo por acá.- contestó ésta.

¡Ah! ¿Y aún la visitas?

No realmente, tengo muchísimo tiempo de no verla, ni a ella ni a mis primos.

¿Y eso?

Psss, problemas familiares.- Rika suspiró.- Mi mamá se peleó con ella por ciertos asuntos y rompimos todo contacto con ellos.

¡Qué triste!.- intervine yo.- A mí me pasó algo similar, yo tenía una prima segunda a quien dejé de ver por problemas familiares. Y es una lástima, porque nos llevábamos muy bien...

Sé lo que es eso, yo también me la llevaba de maravilla con una de mis primas.- señaló Rika.- Era un año y medio menor que yo, pero éramos inseparables, hacíamos cada travesura...

Jajaja, igual yo.- me reí.

¿Y en dónde vivía tu tía, Rika?.- preguntó Claudia.

Pues en la ciudad de Celaya.- contestó Rika.- Creo que no está tan lejos de aquí...

No, a unas dos horas de camino, más o menos.- señaló Lety.

¡Qué coincidencia!.- dije yo.- Mi familia es de Celaya.

No me digas... .- Rika me miró con sorpresa.

Sí. ¿Y adivina qué más? Mi prima también era japonesa.- añadí.

De pronto, las cuatro nos quedamos viendo unas a otras como si se hubiese encendido la luz.

Lily, ¿cómo se llama tu madre?.- inquirió Rika, algo emocionada.

Evelyn.- contesté yo, también con cierta emoción.- ¿Y la tuya?

Kazumi...

Ambas nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreírnos.

No puedo creerlo... .- murmuró Rika.

No puedo creerlo... .- murmuré yo.

¡No me digan que son primas!.- exclamó Claudia.

Todo parece indicar que sí... O sería una coincidencia muy grande... .- dije yo.

¿Pero es que acaso no se enteraron de eso cuando se encontraron en este hospital?.- preguntó Lety.- ¿Ni por los nombres?

Ahh, es que yo no llamaba a mi prima por su nombre.- respondió Rika, muy feliz.- Yo le decía...

Anya... .- completé yo.- Me llamabas Anya. Y yo te decía Rita porque no me convencía tu nombre japonés, y pues... Se me quedó grabado que el nombre de mi prima era Rita, no Rika.

No me sorprende de ti.- Rika se rió.- ¡Qué gusto el reencontrarte!

Bueno, pues ya abrácense.- dijo Claudia.

¡Qué emoción! Me siento la conductora de "Se vale soñar".- apuntó Lety, lo que hizo que todas nos riéramos.

De verdad, las cosas que pueden pasar en un hospital...

_Genzo._

No sabía por qué, pero tenía un dolor insoportable que me afectaba en la parte baja del abdomen. Incluso, creo que me llegó a dar un poco de fiebre.

¿Te sientes bien, amigo?.- me interrogó Misaki.- Te ves pálido.

La verdad es que me duele el estómago.- me quejé.- Y creo que tengo algo de temperatura.

Es el efecto Lily.- bromeó Misaki.

Hablo en serio.- gruñí.- Siento como si se me hubiese reventado algo.

Me incliné hacia delante, impulsado por un espasmo de dolor intensísimo; tuve muchísimos deseos de volver todo lo que había comido.

Esto es serio.- oí que comentó Misaki.- Vamos al hospital.

_Lily._

Estaba yo, tratando de no quedarme dormida, recargada en la central de enfermería, cuando la asistente médica me vino a avisar de un paciente que llegó quejándose.

Doctora, afuera hay un muchacho que se queja muchísimo de dolor abdominal.- me dijo.- Se ve tan mal que creo que no va a aguantar a que le toque turno para la consulta.

Páselo directamente.- ordené.

Muy bien. Por cierto, ya es paciente conocido, ya vino aquí anteriormente.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí, hace apenas unas tres semanas vino a que le pusiera una férula en el pie.

Al oír esto, el alma se me fue a los pies. ¿Estaría hablando de Genzo? Rogué porque no fuera él...

Pero sí era él, venía apoyado en Misaki y se veía que tenía muchísimo dolor puesto que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. Inmediatamente lo pasé a una camilla y le pedí a Misaki que lo ayudara a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la bata de paciente. Mientras Genzo se cambiaba, Rika llegó a preguntarme qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Es Genzo.- dije yo, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.- Tiene muchísimo dolor.

¿Es algo serio?

Aun no lo sé.

Cuando Genzo estuvo listo, comencé a interrogarlo sobre el inicio del dolor y sus características. Mi mente de médico saltaba de una posibilidad a otra, mientras que mi mente de mujer rogaba que todo fuera solo una falsa alarma. Y llegó el momento de explorar al paciente para conocer sus signos físicos... Y me enfrenté a una de las situaciones más difíciles a las que me he tenido que afrontar en mi carrera...

Es una idiotez, lo sé, pero... ¿Saben lo exhibicionistas que son las batas de los enfermos? Por Dios, la persona que las inventó no conoció el pudor... La cosa es que tuve que descubrir el pecho y el abdomen de Genzo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear. Está buenísimo el tipo, y perdónenme por la perversión, pero de verdad que tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no saltar encima de él, con todos esos músculos...

Sin embargo, conforme fui avanzando en la exploración, mi profesionalismo se impuso y pronto comenzó a invadirme el temor de que Genzo estuviera sufriendo un ataque de apendicitis. Y temía muchísimo porque esto era algo serio, requería una cirugía lo antes posible.

¿Qué me pasa?.- me preguntó él, cuando terminé de revisarlo.

Pronto lo sabremos.- respondí.- Te pediré algunos estudios que complementen el diagnóstico.

¿Es algo serio?

Puede que sí...

Fui a buscar a la Dra. Morales para comentarle el caso. Le expliqué las molestias que Genzo presentaba y lo que yo había hallado en la exploración.

¿Tiene datos de apendicitis?.- me preguntó.

Son dudosos, pero están presentes.- respondí yo.

En ese caso... No hay que esperar más, ve a buscar al cirujano para que venga a valorarlo.

Al oír esto, di un respingo. El cirujano no era otro que el Dr. Mancera.

_Genzo._

¿Alguna vez han sentido un dolor insoportable que no se les quita con nada? Yo no soy una persona quejumbrosa, pero esta vez la molestia era tanta que en verdad tenía deseos de gritar de dolor. Pero todo se calmó cuando llegué a las manos de Lily. Una vez más, ella, con su magia, me tranquilizó en un instante. Debo decir que me relajé cuando vi que sería ella la doctora que me atendería. Sin embargo, durante un momento vi la preocupación en sus ojos y ella no quiso decirme lo que estaba pensando.

Bien, doctora. ¿Va a decirme qué es lo que me pasa?.- le cuestioné.

Aun no estamos seguros.- respondió ella, a la evasiva.- Le pediré al cirujano que venga a valorarte. Pero por lo pronto, me tendrás que disculpar, pero no puedo darte ningún medicamento que te alivie el dolor hasta que no descartemos un proceso agudo.

Y eso significa que...

Que tendrás que seguir aguantando unos minutos más el dolor hasta que no estemos bien seguros de qué es lo que tienes.

De acuerdo...

A cambio de eso... .- ella me sonrió.- Te daré otra cosa que quizás te sirva...

Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó, muy tímidamente, en la frente. Yo agarré la oportunidad al vuelo, la tomé por la nuca y la besé en la boca. Lily se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardó en corresponderme. En cuanto la solté, salió corriendo del cubículo, aunque alcancé a ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Lily._

Me carga la cachetada. Me cargan la Tostada y la Guayaba. Me carga el payaso. Me carga Pepe el Toro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el Dr. Mancera quien estaba de guardia ese día? No sé por qué estaba tan ofuscada, se suponía que solo iba a presentarle a un paciente como cualquier otro, pero... La cosa era que no era un paciente como cualquier otro, era Genzo Wakabayashi de quien se trataba y no sabía cómo reaccionarían ni éste ni el doctor.

Dr. Mancera, le traigo una interconsulta.- dije, cuando por fin me topé con el médico.

¿De qué se trata?.- preguntó éste, vagamente.

Es un paciente masculino de 25 años, con dolor abdominal intenso en fosa iliaca derecha. Presenta vómitos de contenido alimenticio y trae fiebre de 38.5 grados.

¿Qué sospechas?

Una probable apendicitis.

Ya veo... Vamos a verlo.

El doctor y yo llegamos a Urgencias y nos dirigimos hacia el cubículo en donde se encontraba descansando Genzo. Éste, al vernos, fulminó con su mirada al hombre que me acompañaba. Y noté que el doctor Mancera le respondía de la misma manera...

_Jazmín_.

Y mamá se enfrentó a lo que bien se le podría llamar una ironía del destino. Papá no estaba dispuesto a dejarse revisar por el médico que, él bien sabía, había tenido obsesionado el corazón de mamá. Y el Dr. Mancera tampoco tenía muchos deseos de atender al joven que le había robado a la mujer que pudo haber sido su amante...

**Notas:**

Me tendrán que disculpar los términos médicos, no los puedo evitar, jejeje. Apendicitis es una enfermedad en donde se inflama una parte del intestino grueso, llamada apéndice. Es una situación de urgencia, sino se opera lo antes posible el paciente corre riesgo de morir por alguna complicación. La fosa iliaca derecha es una de las nueve zonas en las que se divide el abdomen para su mejor exploración.


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight.**

_Genzo._

¿Era esto una especie de broma?

Lily llegó acompañada por su doctor, con cara de disculpa. En ese momento, a pesar del intensísimo dolor que sentía, juré que no la perdonaría por la burla ni aunque me pusiera su carita de niña inocente...

Genzo.- susurró ella.- Él es el cirujano que va a valorarte.

No me digas... .- miré al sujeto, quien se había quedado unos pasos atrás, mirándome con tanta antipatía como yo lo miraba a él.- ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto o qué?

No, no lo es.- respondió Lily.- Él es el doctor que está de guardia...

Pues no dejaré que me revise.- sentencié.- Mejor me largo de aquí.

Por favor.- suplicó Lily.- Puede que lo que tengas sea algo muy grave, deja que al menos te valore y ya tú sabrás si te marchas o no.

Y me convenció. No sé cómo le hizo, pero me convenció... Ya debería de saber que ella siempre logra conmigo lo que quiere...

Después de una larga exploración y de revisar las radiografías que Lily había solicitado anteriormente, el médico hizo su diagnóstico:

Pues no creo que sea una apendicitis.- dijo.- Voy a pedirle un ultrasonido de riñones para descartar algún problema de litiasis.

Háblenme en un idioma que entienda, por favor.- gruñí.- Yo no soy médico.

Lo que el doctor quiere decir es que te vamos a hacer otro estudio para descartar que el dolor sea ocasionado por alguna piedra en el riñón.- aclaró Lily.

¿Entonces no me van a operar?

No es necesario.-contestó el médico, fríamente.

Acto seguido, el galeno se marchó. Lily lo miró irse unos segundos antes de ir tras él. Yo tenía el horrible presentimiento de que quizás el médico estaba mintiendo en mi diagnóstico porque no quería atenderme. Y, por la mirada que vi en sus ojos, me di cuenta de que Lily pensaba lo mismo que yo.

_Lily._

Algo me decía que el Dr. Mancera estaba demorando deliberadamente la cirugía de Genzo. Él decía que no tenía apendicitis, pero los signos estaban presentes, dudosos pero presentes, pero el doctor decía que no. Una espantosa sensación en mi interior me decía que quizás el doctor estaba mintiendo en el diagnóstico para no operar a Genzo...

Dr. Mancera, ¿está usted seguro de que Genzo no padece apendicitis?.- lo abordé.

Aun no queda descartado del todo, pero es poco probable.- me respondió.- Sus signos y síntomas también podrían corresponder a los de un cólico renoureteral.

Pero...

Por eso le pedí el ultrasonido de riñones...

... Si de verdad tiene una apendicitis, mientras más tiempo pase más graves serán las consecuencias...

Las radiografías y los exámenes de laboratorio no son contundentes. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver a mis pacientes de piso.

El Dr. Mancera se marchó, dejándome con mis dudas a medio pasillo. ¿Debía hacerle yo caso a mi corazonada y decirle a Genzo que fuera inmediatamente a operarse a otro hospital? Pero, si me equivocaba, lo intervendrían quirúrgicamente de manera innecesaria, y toda cirugía tiene su riesgo. ¿Qué hacer?

_Genzo._

Lily regresó con aire contrito. Pude notar que se debatía entre decirme lo que pensaba.

¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?.- la animé.- Dime lo que pasa, sea lo que sea sabré como afrontarlo.

Pues... .- ella aun titubeaba.- Verás, yo creo que tienes una enfermedad que amerita cirugía inmediata, pero el Dr. Mancera opina que tienes otra cosa...

Ajá...

El caso es que, si tienes el problema que yo creo que tienes, mientras más te tardes en operar más graves serán las secuelas...

Pero tú doctor dice que no necesito operarme...

No le digas así.- ella frunció el ceño.- Solo trato de ayudarte pero si te vas a portar de esa manera...

Perdóname, puedo comportarme como un verdadero idiota cuando quiero...

Y que lo digas... En fin.- Lily suspiró.- No sé que hacer contigo...

Sé sincera. Dime lo que piensas.- la animé.

Creo que debes operarte cuanto antes, pero el cirujano en este hospital es el Dr. Mancera y no hay otro. Tal vez deberías irte a otro lado...

¿Eso crees?

Sí.

Le agradecí su sinceridad. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí y que por eso me estaba expresando su opinión.

Confío plenamente en ti.- le dije, mirándola a los ojos.- Si me dices que debo irme a otro hospital a que me atiendan, me iré.

Dame unos minutos más.- contestó ella.- Deja que hable de nuevo con el médico. Quizás logre convencerlo.

Lily se marchó, en un revuelo de su bata blanca y de su largo cabello castaño oscuro.

_Lily._

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Era desesperante el no poder pasar yo misma a mi Genzo a quirófano. Yo lo atendería sin dudarlo pero definitivamente no estaba capacitada para quitarle el apéndice a alguien. Además de que tampoco estaba autorizada a hacerlo, dicho sea de paso. Fui a buscar una vez más al doctor, quizás lograría convencerlo de que no debía mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo... Lo encontré, como siempre, en el cuarto de médicos, tomándose tranquilamente un vaso de refresco.

Doctor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?.- pregunté.

Claro, Lily.- contestó él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Es sobre Genzo...

¿Sobre quién?

Eh... Mi novio...

Ahh...

Verá, yo no creo que él tenga un cólico renoureteral, los síntomas no coinciden del todo...

Tampoco coinciden con los de una apendicitis...

Pero aún así...

Lily.- me cortó el doctor, de pronto.- ¿Crees acaso que soy tan poco profesional como para negarme a operar a un paciente que lo requiere solo porque no me agrada del todo?

Eh... No... No creo eso... Es que... .- tartamudeé.

Mira, mis pacientes están antes que cualquier otra cosa. Tienes que confiar en mí, tengo más experiencia que tú y si te digo que tu novio no tiene apendicitis, es porque no la tiene. Si no confías en mí, ve y dile entonces que se vaya a otra parte a operarse, pero te aseguro que esa cirugía será en vano.

Miré unos segundos al doctor a los ojos. Pensé que, si no se hubiese tratado de Genzo, no habría dudado ni por un instante de su diagnóstico. Entonces, ¿por qué había dudado? Porque el paciente era mi novio, o bueno, el que el doctor cree que es mi novio. Pero aun así, ese no era motivo suficiente para desconfiar... No sé en qué había estado pensando, por supuesto que el Dr. Mancera no le haría daño a nadie.

Confío en usted, doctor.- dije.- Voy a pedir que lleven a Genzo a la sala de ultrasonidos.

El médico me sonrió, antes de que yo saliera mucho más tranquila de la habitación.

_Genzo._

Lily no tardó en volver. No supe, ni sabré jamás, qué fue lo que ella y su médico se dijeron a mis espaldas, pero sea lo que haya sido, a ella le cambió el semblante.

Genzo, voy a llevarte a que te hagan el ultrasonido.- me informó.

¿Entonces tu médico ya te convenció de que no necesito operarme?.- pregunté, a quemarropa.

Te pedí que dejaras de llamarlo así.- me contestó ella, con firmeza.- Mira, sea lo que sea que tengas, seguro que no es apendicitis.

Porque tu doctor lo dice, ¿no?

Porque el cirujano lo dice, y punto.

Nunca nadie me había callado antes en una discusión. Me di cuenta de que Lily estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse conmigo en un duelo de palabras. Y también supe que, de ocurrir algo así, ninguno de los dos ganaría nada más que susceptibilidades heridas.

Por favor, te lo pido.- suplicó ella.- Confía en el Dr. Mancera tanto como confías en mí.

Nos miramos por unos instantes. Me quedé pensando que eran los celos los que me impedían confiar plenamente en el diagnóstico del cirujano. Incluso Lily había desconfiado por un momento tanto como yo. Pero ahora ella apoyaba al cien por ciento la decisión del doctor y se mantenía firme a pesar de mis reclamos y de mis celos tontos e injustificados. Pensé también que, para variar, me estaba comportando de una manera terca y testaruda. Creo que por una vez estaría bien claudicar, después de todo, Lily conoce al médico mejor que yo...

Muy bien.- contesté.- Si tú dices que me quede aquí, aquí me quedaré.

Serás atendido por los mejores médicos, incluyéndome.- ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas.- Nadie tratará mejor que yo.

Y fue cuando supe que mejor decisión no podía haber tomado...

_Lily._

Y resultó que, después de todo, Genzo sí tenía un cólico renoureteral. Dicho en lenguaje cristiano, una piedra se atoró en sus riñones y le estaba provocando una obstrucción. Obviamente, era esto lo que le producía el dolor. Afortunadamente, el riñón eliminó solo la piedra, así que no hubo mayores complicaciones. Genzo se recuperó a pasos agigantados y pronto pudimos pasarlo a una habitación privada del hospital.

Rika se ofreció a ser su enfermera y Misaki su acompañante de turno. Cada vez que pasaba por la habitación los escuchaba a los tres riendo y cuchicheando en japonés. Me daba envidia verlos tan unidos, me gustaría muchísimo poder formar parte de tan alegre unión... Y tal vez me hubiera agregado a la charla, incluso en una oportunidad Rika me llevó con ella para anunciarle a los muchachos que las dos éramos primas, pero desgraciadamente mi trabajo en la sala de Urgencias no me permitió quedarme por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ya en la madrugada, el médico de turno me mandó a descansar. Pasé por la central de enfermeras y vi que Rika y Taro echaban reja aprovechando que la situación estaba tranquila. Supuse entonces que Genzo estaría solo, así que aproveché para pasar un momento a su cuarto. Él dormía. Se veía extremadamente atractivo, con ese aire de niño que en ocasiones suele tener. Me acerqué a su cama, conteniendo los deseos de acariciar ese cabello negro encrespado que relucía a la luz de las lámparas... Qué más daba, después de todo nadie me vería...

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié el cabello, después mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho y sus brazos musculosos, los cuales parecían querer romper la bata en cualquier instante. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y me imaginé lo que sería ser acariciada por ellas. Me estremecí. Bien me dijo una amiga que cuando una se desvela las hormonas se alborotan...

_Genzo._

Desperté al sentir unas manos suaves deslizarse sobre mi pecho. Pero no abrí los ojos, pues algo me dijo que se trataba de Lily. Quería ver cómo se comportaba ella cuando yo fingía estar dormido...

Tomó mis manos y las besó con suavidad, después me acarició el mentón y la barbilla y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Deseé abrazarla, pero aun quería saber qué otra cosa haría.

Gen... .- susurró.- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozó. Yo no aguanté más, cuando ella se quiso alejar yo la estreché entre mis brazos.

¿Q... Qué?.- Lily tartamudeó por la sorpresa.

Shhh, no hables.- murmuré.- Sólo déjate llevar...

La besé nuevamente en la boca. Al principio ella se resistió pero después se dejó llevar. Las camas de hospital pueden ser realmente incómodas, pero eso puede no importar cuando tienes entre tus brazos a la mujer de la que te estás enamorando...

Quédate conmigo.- le pedí, al tiempo que la apoyaba contra mi cuerpo.

Ella no me respondió. Solo sentí contra mi pecho su respiración.

_Jazmín_

Contrario a lo que se puede pensar, papá y mamá no hicieron nada esa noche. Simplemente se quedaron dormidos, aunque después del lío que se armó en la mañana cuando la jefa de enfermeras los encontró, ambos desearon haber hecho algo más, por lo menos para desquitar la buena regañiza que les dieron a ambos. Lo que salvó a mamá de que la corrieran del hospital, fue la tonta, pero creíble excusa que dio mi tía Rika acerca de que ella había tenido la culpa por dejar abierto el gas de anestesia, lo que causó que mi mamá se adormeciera cuando fue a revisar a su paciente. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día decidieron que sería Edna, la compañera de guardia de mamá, quien atendería a Genzo durante su estancia en el hospital. Mi tío Taro no dejaba de burlarse de mamá y papá, pues Edna es casada y mi tío decía que ahora sería papá quien engañaría a mamá con alguien casado.

Las semanas pasaron, y papá y mamá se fueron enamorando poco a poco. Lo único que les importaba era estar juntos, aunque el destino una vez más los pondría en una encrucijada que terminaría por separarlos...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues echar reja significa estar de novio, o sea, pasar tiempo con tu pareja.

Espero haber explicado lo mejor posible los términos médicos.


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine.**

_Genzo._

La felicidad no dura para siempre. Se los dice alguien que ha luchado toda su vida para conseguir lo que desea. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos en México? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses? Era obvio que eso no podía durar para siempre, después de todo, Misaki y yo ya teníamos nuestras vidas hechas en otros países.

Una mañana, después de que me dieron de alta del hospital por mejoría, Misaki me dio una noticia que debió haberme llenado de orgullo, pero al recibirla solo sentí en mi interior un gran desasosiego.

Wakabayashi.- dijo.- Hemos sido convocados para la Selección, de nuevo.

Uhm, ¿cómo nos localizaron?

No sé, pero no te quejes. El entrenador desea que nos veamos en Japón con el resto de nuestros compañeros.

¿Cuándo?

La siguiente semana.

"Me lleva..."

¿Qué vas a hacer con Lily?.- me preguntó.- ¿Vas a decirle?

Pues tengo que decírselo, tarde o temprano.- contesté.- Aunque no sé cómo va a reaccionar...

No creo que le emocione mucho la noticia...

Definitivamente que no.- suspiré.- ¿Por qué las cosas no son más fáciles?

¡Ja! ¿El gran Genzo Wakabayashi se está quejando por que la vida le está poniendo retos? Eso es nuevo.- se burló Misaki.

Bueno, no me estoy quejando, es solo que... Realmente estoy enamorado de Lily. No quiero separarme de ella, ni ahora ni nunca, pero sé perfectamente bien que ella no va a querer irse de México, nunca ha estado entre sus planes.

Pues yo tampoco creo que esté encantada de la vida con la idea... Más porque te costó trabajo convencerla de que fuera tu novia.- señaló Misaki.

_Touché_...

Sí que la tienes difícil. Pero me sorprendería muchísimo que te dieras por vencido ahora...

¿Y quién te dijo que iba a dejarme vencer?.- protesté.- Ahora que he encontrado a la única mujer que me vuelve loco, no pienso perderla por nada.

¿Y te quejaste por que yo haya atravesado medio océano para buscar a Rika?.- se quejó Misaki.

Bueno, en ese entonces no entendía tus motivos.- sonreí.- Y a propósito... ¿Qué crees que Rika piense al respecto?

Pues hemos hablado sobre esto.- respondió Misaki.- Ella desea volver a Japón en cuanto termine su año de servicio en el hospital.

Y eso ocurrirá dentro de un par de meses...

Así es, así que no creo que le moleste si la dejo sola por este tiempo.

¡Qué dilema! Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. ¿Entonces por qué me tomó de sorpresa?

_Lily._

No sé si soy muy pesimista o qué onda, pero cuando todo anda bien en mi vida me pongo a pensar en cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que algo se arruine. Tal vez sí soy pesimista pero bien podría decir que más bien soy realista. La vida me ha dado uno que otro golpe duro y eso me tiene a la defensiva la mayor parte del tiempo...

Rika me invitó a su casa, para recuperar el tiempo que perdimos por culpa de nuestras riñas familiares. Ella cocinó unos deliciosos tallarines para cenar y yo... Pues yo colaboré lavando los platos, no soy muy buena en la cocina... Jiji, ¿cuándo han visto que un médico sea también un buen cocinero?

Este, Anya... .- me llamó Rika, usando mi viejo apodo.- ¿Ya supiste lo de los muchachos?

Uhm, no... ¿Qué les pasó?.- pregunté, un tanto preocupada.

Nada grave, pero... ¿Ya te dijo Wakabayashi que los dos fueron convocados para la Selección de Japón?

No, no me ha dicho nada... .- contesté, en voz baja.

¡Ups! Quizás no debí haberte dicho nada...

Pues ya hablaste. Y ahora me dirás qué es lo que eso significa.

Significa que pronto se marcharán de México...

Ahhh...

El comentario me cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Genzo se iría del país y no me lo había dicho? ¿En qué rayos, por no decir algo peor, estaba pensando?

¿Qué vas a hacer?.- me preguntó Rika, con suavidad.

¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? ¡Pues nada! Ni modo que le diga a Genzo que no se vaya.- golpeé el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la mesa, haciendo que parte del líquido se derramara en el mantel.

No te enojes con él, seguro que tiene una buena razón por la cual no te lo ha dicho todavía...

¿Cómo que no me quiere, por ejemplo?

No digas babosadas, bien sabes que está más que loco por ti.

Ajá, ¿y entonces por qué soy la última en enterarse de que se larga de este mugroso y sobrepoblado país tercermundista?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas. El coraje y la tristeza me invadían.

Mira, conozco a Wakabayashi mucho mejor que tú.- me dijo Rika.- Y sé que él no va a irse así como así. Encontrará la manera de hacer que su noviazgo continúe, aun a pesar de la distancia.

¿Bromeas? Yo no soy de las pueden mantener un amor a distancia... .- me quejé.

¡Por todos los cielos, mujer!.- me regañó Rika.- ¡Pon algo de tu parte!

Yo sé que Rika tenía razón. Pero en esos momentos solo pensaba que Genzo solo había estado jugando conmigo...

_Genzo._

Como si la situación no me ayudara para nada, aparte tenía que cargar con el hecho de que estoy enamorado de una chica sumamente terca, incluso mucho más terca que yo, la cual no me facilitó para nada las cosas. Para mi desgracia, Rika se me adelantó y le informó a Lily sobre mi inminente partida. Y como era de esperarse, a Lily no le hizo ninguna gracia que no hubiese sido yo quien le diera la noticia.

Llegué al hospital a la hora de salida de Lily, llevando un ramo de azucenas blancas como un patético intento de suavizar las noticias. La vi venir hacia mí, caminando a toda velocidad, sujetando con fuerza su chamarra blanca.

Hola, mi amor.- la saludé cuando pasó a un lado mío.

Ni me hables.- me gruñó, sin detenerse.- No quiero verte.

¿Por qué está mujer es tan necia?

¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunté, siguiéndole los pasos.

Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.- me respondió, aun dándome la espalda y caminando a toda prisa.

No, no sé que te pasa y no voy a saber si no te detienes y me lo dices en este instante.

¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?.- Lily se detuvo y me miró con fiereza. Estaba muy, pero muy enojada.- Gracias por decirme que te largas a Japón la siguiente semana.

"Me lleva..."

Ahhh... Iba a decírtelo...

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras a punto de subirte al avión?.- gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con el pie.- ¡Fui una idiota por creer en tu amor!

Fue suficiente. Ella se dio la vuelta e hizo el intento de irse, pero no la dejé. Nadie va a dudar del amor que tengo por Lily, ni siquiera ella misma. La tomé por el brazo y la llevé al Jardín del Cantador, el mismo lugar en donde le declaré lo que sentía por ella unos meses atrás.

Escúchame.- le dije.- Oye bien lo que tengo que decirte y después me reclamas lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

No tengo tiempo ni ganas de escucharte.- refunfuñó.

Pues lo vas a hacer, quieras o no.- dije, terminantemente.

La hice sentarse en una banca. Lily se limitó a contemplarse las uñas y a mirar a todos lados, menos a mí. Esa costumbre de no verme a los ojos me hartaba, pero al menos ya la había convencido de que escuchara al menos por unos momentos.

Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.- comencé.- Te tomó por sorpresa lo de mi partida, es cierto, pero, ¿acaso pensaste que me quedaría en México para siempre?

Supongo que no.- musitó.

Yo tengo una vida hecha en Alemania.- continué.- Y aparte soy miembro orgulloso de la Selección de mi país. No podías esperar que me quedara aquí toda mi vida, cuando tengo asuntos pendientes. Incluso me quedé mucho más tiempo del que había planeado, y me quedé solo por ti, así que no te atrevas a pensar que no siento nada por ti.

Sí, ya sé con qué me vas a salir ahora.- me interrumpió.- Me vas a decir que todo esto fue una experiencia maravillosa pero que es imposible que siga continuando, debido a que nuestros caminos están por separarse y que tal vez solo debamos seguir siendo amigos. Pues bien, te ahorro las palabras, que te vaya muy bien en Japón, en Alemania o a donde sea que te vayas a largar.

Lily se levantó y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa. Yo solté las flores que llevaba para ir tras ella y sujetarla por la cintura. La sorpresa la hizo soltar la mochila y la chamarra que llevaba. La hice girar hasta quedar frente a frente y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo, acercando lo más que podía mi rostro al suyo.

Al menos por una vez, Lily.- le pedí.- Al menos por una vez déjame terminar de decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

Déjame en paz.- ella luchaba para no llorar.

Tienes razón en lo que dijiste acerca de que lo nuestro ha sido algo maravilloso, pero te equivocas si crees que deseo dar por terminado lo nuestro.

Yo no deseo un amor a distancia.- susurró ella.

Y yo tampoco.- repliqué.- Yo deseo que vengas conmigo.

¿C... cómo?

Sí. Quiero que vengas conmigo, que estés siempre a mi lado.- la miré a los ojos.- Yo te amo, Lily. Quiero que te cases conmigo...

Saqué de mi chaqueta una caja de terciopelo que contenía el anillo de compromiso que había sido de mi abuela y se lo puse a Lily en el dedo. Ella lo miró con incredulidad unos instantes.

P... Pero... ¿Hablas en serio?.- tartamudeó.

Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

Yo... Yo... .- Lily me miraba con tristeza.- Lo siento, pero no puedo...

Se soltó de mi abrazo, tomó y sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Esta vez ya no tuve el ánimo de ir tras ella.

_Lily_.

No, no, no, no, no puede ser.

No puede ser.

Genzo acaba de pedirme matrimonio.

Así sin más, después de dos meses de noviazgo, después de tres meses de conocernos, 5 días antes de que él se marche del país, llega y me dice que quiere pasar conmigo el resto de su vida.

¡Y quiere que me vaya con él! Quiere que deje mi país, mi carrera, mi familia, mis amigos, todo, para marcharme con él a un sitio a donde no conozco a nadie... Y sin embargo, y a pesar de que sé que es una locura, mi corazón no puede evitar saltar de la emoción, porque yo también amo a Genzo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón.

Entonces...

¿Por qué me estoy muriendo de miedo?

_Jazmín._

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de todos los intentos de papá, él y mamá terminarían por decirse adiós muy pronto... El miedo no dejaría que mamá aceptara de momento una proposición que ella deseaba con toda el alma aceptar. Y cuando mamá quisiera aceptar la propuesta de papá... Sería la suerte quien se encargaría de evitarlo...


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten.**

_Genzo._

Una vez más, creo que precipité las cosas.

Mi deseo de llevarme a Lily conmigo era tan grande que no me puse a pensar en lo que ella sentiría. Era obvio que su primera reacción al pedirle matrimonio sería salir huyendo. Ésa era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban de ella, su temor a las relaciones. Siempre se quejó, según me contó Rika, de que no tenía quien la amara y cuando por fin se encuentra a alguien que está dispuesto a darlo todo por hacerla feliz, sale volando cual paloma asustada. Pero se topó con su gavilán, no se me irá viva...

Regresé al hotel (por cierto, ¿ya mencioné que está a solo dos puertas del hospital en donde trabaja Lily?) un tanto frustrado. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendió enterarme del hecho de que Misaki nos estuvo espiando desde una distancia prudente, aunque no me causó nada de gracia...

Supongo que no aceptó tu propuesta.- me comentó, cuando entré a la habitación que compartíamos.

¿Tú que crees? ¿Tendría esta cara de fastidio si me hubiera dicho que sí?.- gruñí.

Supongo que no... ¿Qué harás ahora?

Sinceramente, no lo sé.- resoplé.- Di por hecho que Lily me amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar mi propuesta de casarse conmigo...

No seas tan dramático.- replicó Misaki.- Tú mismo dijiste que era poco probable que ella aceptara dejarlo todo por irse a seguir la carrera de un extranjero...

Sí, lo sé, es una locura. Pero aun así creí que ella al menos consideraría mi oferta... Y no fue así, deberías de haber visto su mirada, vi un rotundo "no" reflejado en sus ojos...

Lo siento mucho, amigo...

Pues bien, aun tenía cinco días antes de mi partida. Quizás solo debía esperar a que Lily razonara las cosas con calma para poder tomar una decisión. ¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba por hacer?

_Lily._

Al día siguiente rompí tres termómetros, tiré al piso el aparato para tomar electrocardiogramas (un estudio que se toma para valorar el corazón), rompí tres ampolletas de medicamentos y si no acabé con sala de Urgencias fue porque mis compañeros de trabajo se encargaron de evitarlo.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy, Anya?.- me preguntó Rika, algo harta de que yo estuviera dispuesta a destruirlo todo.

Nada, no me pasa nada.- negué enfáticamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡Ay, por favor! Ya deja de hacerte mensa y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te tiene destruyendo todo lo que te encuentras a tu paso.

Rika, no sé que voy a hacer.- musité, algo desesperada.

¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Pues la verdad es que no, no me puedes ayudar pero gracias por preguntar.

Entonces al menos cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa...

Me esperé hasta la hora de la comida; Rika y yo ocupamos el lugar más escondido del diminuto comedor, cosa que era algo difícil en verdad ya que apenas contamos con dos mesas para todos los trabajadores. Cuchicheando y resoplando, le conté a Rika lo que había pasado.

¿Te pidió matrimonio?.- gritó Rika, muy emocionada, haciendo que todos, hasta los cocineros, nos voltearan a ver.

¡Shhhh, baja la voz!.- pedí, al tiempo que le pellizcaba un brazo, por escandalosa.

¡Ouch! Bueno, ya. Pero, ¿en serio te pidió que te casaras con él?

Sí, lo hizo, ¿puedes creerlo?

No, no me la creo. ¿Genzo Wakabayashi tiene ganas de _casarse_? Eso es difícil de imaginar... ¿Qué le hiciste?

Yo no le hice nada. Y si tú que lo conoces te sorprendes imagínate cómo estoy yo...

¿Y qué le respondiste?.- Rika daba saltitos en la silla, muy emocionada.

Pues... No le respondí nada... Apenas y balbuceé unas palabras antes de salir corriendo como conejo asustado...

¡Ay, no, contigo de veras! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ay no... No me digas que... Que tú no lo amas...

No es eso, es solo que... .- agaché mi cabeza. No quería reconocerlo...

¿Entonces qué pasó?

Es que... Rika, me muero me miedo...

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Pues... ¿Qué sentirías tú si tu novio extranjero, al que apenas tienes 3 meses de conocer, te pide matrimonio para que te vayas a vivir con él a un país al que nunca has ido dejando atrás tu carrera, tu vida y todo lo que conoces?

Uhm... .- Rika se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.- Supongo que... Supongo que tendría mucho miedo...

Exactamente. Gracias por comprender.

Pero aún así... Esto es algo importante. Quizás Wakabayashi sea el amor de tu vida... ¿Lo has pensado?

Sí, sí lo he pensado... Pero aun así, es un cambio muy drástico...

Y tú le tienes miedo a los cambios drásticos...

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protesté.

¿Qué no?.- Rika me miró con cara de: _Hello con tu hello..._

Bueno, sí, tal vez sí me den un poquito de miedo los cambios...

¡Oh, vamos! Helder me contó que cuando te dieron la plaza en Guanajuato casi te tiras a un pozo porque tendrías que mudarte de ciudad...

Casi me tiro a un pozo porque era algo que no me esperaba.- corregí.- Y qué lástima que Helder esté de vacaciones, no puedo jalarle las orejas por chismoso...

Volviendo al tema, querida prima. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sinceramente, no lo sé... .- suspiré.

Y era verdad. Amaba a Genzo, eso sí, pero... ¿Lo suficiente como para pasar con él el resto de mi vida?

_Genzo._

Ya debería de saber que las noticias se corren aquí como reguero de pólvora. Esa misma tarde, Rika vino a charlar conmigo acerca de mis "decisiones impulsivas", como ella las llamaba.

¡Ay, Wakabayashi!.- me dijo, en cuanto entró a la habitación.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Supongo que ya lo sabes.- refunfuñé.- Supongo también que Misaki no se puede quedar callado ni por tres minutos...

¡Oye! Yo no le dije nada.- protestó Misaki.

No, no me lo dijo él, sino la propia Lily.- me corrigió Rika, lanzándome una severa mirada por acusar a su amorcito.

¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?.- esto despertó mi interés, obviamente.

Pues mira que la tienes muy alterada, casi acaba con la sala de Urgencias, con personal incluido. Está muy afectada, no sabe qué hacer.

Creo que era mucho pedir que ella me dijera que sí sin ningún problema, ¿cierto?

Trata de comprender a la pobre muchacha. Ella es de la clase de personas a quienes les gusta planear su vida con antelación y tú vienes y le pides que cambie su camino sin previo aviso.

Lo sé, lo sé, fue algo precipitado.- resoplé.- No pensé bien las cosas.

Algo que me sorprende mucho de ti.- me dijo Rika.- Siempre eres precavido y previsor, ¿qué te pasó esta vez?

Perdí la cabeza.- contesté.- Siempre pierdo la cabeza cuando de Lily se trata...

Ya me di cuenta... .- Rika suspiró.- Pues bien, es hora de que empieces a pensar las cosas con calma...

Ya lo hice.- la interrumpí.

¿En serio?

Sí.

¿Aun quieres casarte con ella?

Sí.

¿Todavía quieres que se vaya contigo a Alemania?

Sí.

¿Y eso es pensar bien las cosas?

Sí.

Yo no noto ningún cambio en tu manera de pensar...

Sí lo hay.- dije.- Dejaré que sea ella quien tome la decisión. No le pido que se vaya conmigo a Japón en cuatro días, pero si le pediré que considere mi propuesta de matrimonio. Le diré que estoy dispuesto a esperar a casarnos hasta que ella termine su carrera de médico.

Eso sería esperar como un año y medio...

Estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta cien años, si Lily acepta ser mi esposa.- dije, con decisión.

Ahora solo me faltaba decírselo a Lily; era todo lo que podía hacer, no podía obligarla a irse conmigo si ella no lo deseaba.

_Lily._

Rika me pidió que me esperara después de mi hora de salida, en el Jardín del Cantador. Desde la banca en donde estaba sentada vi como entró al hotel "Mesón del Cantador", lugar en donde estaban hospedados Genzo y Taro. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendió... Tampoco me sorprendió ver a Genzo dirigirse hacia mí unos diez minutos después de que Rika entró al hotel.

Hola.- lo saludé, tímidamente.

Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?.- me contestó, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado mío.

Pues casi destruyo medio hospital, pero estoy bien, en general, gracias.

He estado pensando mucho en lo que te pedí ayer.- me dijo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ahhh...

Y creo que no me puse a pensar en tus sentimientos. Fui egoísta, solo pensé en lo que yo deseaba pero no me puse a considerar ni por un momento lo que tú querías...

Ah...

Mira, aún quiero que te cases conmigo. Aun quiero que te vayas conmigo a Alemania. Pero dejaré que pienses con calma las cosas. Estoy dispuesto a esperarte, un año, dos años, toda la eternidad, hasta que tú termines tu carrera. Podemos empezar una vida juntos en Alemania, allá tendrás muchas oportunidades para desarrollarte como médico.

Pero...

Deja que termine.- Genzo me puso un dedo en los labios.- Sé que estoy pidiéndote demasiado, pero al menos considera esta opción de una vida diferente. Sé que fue el destino el que nos juntó, no fue una simple casualidad el que nos conociéramos. Danos al menos una oportunidad, no le digas que no a lo nuestro...

Gen... .- agaché mi cabeza. Realmente era demasiado...

Piénsalo bien. Después me dirás tu respuesta.

¿Cuándo?

En cuatro días. Te estaré esperando en este mismo sitio, a las 7:30 de la mañana, justo antes de que tenga que marcharme de Guanajuato. Solo quiero que me digas si aceptas o no ser mi esposa. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

De acuerdo.- sonreí.- Aquí estaré...

Pero te pido una cosa...

Dime

Si no vienes a la cita, entenderé que tu respuesta es "no".

Genzo me besó con ternura en los labios. Yo en ese momento me pregunté por qué rayos estaba dudando tanto...

Y los días pasaron rápido. Justo el día anterior al momento en que yo tomaría mi decisión, tuve guardia en el hospital, lo que me facilitaría las cosas dado que no tendría que desplazarme mucho para ir al sitio de reunión. Yo aun dudaba, cuatro días no son suficientes para tomar una decisión que cambiará tu vida para siempre... Y para mi desgracia, no tenía con quien hablar del asunto, ya que desafortunadamente Rika había tenido que marcharse urgentemente a Japón el día anterior, pues su abuela paterna había tenido un accidente.

¿Qué te ocurre, Lily?.- me preguntó el Dr. Mancera, durante la cena.- Has estado muy distraída toda la tarde...

Pues... No es nada doctor, simplemente tengo menos de 12 horas para tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida... .- respondí, acongojada.

¿Por qué? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Solo dime.

Pues es que... .- yo titubeé. Qué más daba, quizás el doctor podría ayudarme.- Mi novio se marcha mañana a Japón...

Ajá...

Y me ha pedido que me vaya con él. Bueno, no que me vaya con él mañana mismo pero sí que me vaya en un futuro no muy lejano. Me pidió matrimonio, además.

Ya veo.- si al doctor le afectó esta noticia, ocultó muy bien lo que sentía.- Y no sabes que hacer...

La verdad es que no. Me muero me miedo.- confesé.- Sería empezar de nuevo en otro lugar...

Entiendo. Pero, ¿quieres que te de mi consejo?

Si no lo quisiera no le habría comentado...

Siempre dan temores los inicios, así como dan tristeza los finales. Y es normal que estés tan indecisa, después de todo te está pidiendo que te marches a otro país. Pero, si en verdad lo amas y estás segura de que él te ama, creo que deberías aceptar su propuesta.

¿Usted cree eso?

Sí. El amor verdadero solo toca a nuestra puerta una vez. No lo olvides, Lily.

Me sentí mucho más tranquila después de esta charla. Y pude por fin tomar una decisión. El Dr. Mancera tenía razón: no debía dejar ir la oportunidad que se me presentaba. Por fin estaba bien segura de que Genzo era el hombre con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mis días. Me fui a descansar a la mipera, muy contenta, pues sabía que dentro de unas cuantas horas le diría que sí al hombre al que amaba. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, el destino se encargó de evitar nuestro encuentro...

Justo a las 6 de la mañana vinieron a buscarme porque estaban por trasladar a un paciente grave a otro hospital en la vecina ciudad de León. Se trataba de un señor que en cualquier momento podría caer en paro cardiorrespiratorio y morir, por lo que no podían mandarlo solo en la ambulancia, un médico debía irse con él hasta allá, y ese médico era precisamente yo. Rogué con toda mi alma que el señor aguantara el trayecto hasta León y, aunque afortunadamente el paciente sobrevivió, nos tardamos muchísimas horas allá y cuando por fin regresamos a Guanajuato, pasaban ya de las 9 de la mañana. Había perdido mi oportunidad. Genzo se había ido, pensando en que yo no había querido aceptar su propuesta...

_Genzo._

Y ella no llegó.

No sé si pequé de ingenuo o qué, pero en verdad creí que Lily aceptaría mi propuesta... Sin embargo, me quedé esperando, como un completo idiota, hasta las 8 de la mañana a que ella apareciera. Pero no llegó nunca... Fui al hospital a preguntar por ella, quizás había tenido que entrar a una cirugía de urgencia, pero me informaron que Lily se había marchado hacía horas...

Debí habérmelo imaginado. Debí haber pensado que ella no podría contra su muy cobarde corazón...

Misaki llegó a informarme que ya todo estaba listo y que no podíamos seguir esperando por más tiempo. Yo me negaba a aceptar los hechos, no quería irme aun sin saber por qué Lily no ido a nuestro encuentro, pero desgraciadamente ya no había tiempo. Y Rika ya no se encontraba en México, quizás si ella hubiera estado las cosas habrían sido diferentes...

Mientras el taxi nos llevaba a la central de autobuses (la ciudad de Guanajuato no cuenta con aeropuerto, por lo que tendríamos que trasladarnos a la ciudad de León), juré que nunca, nunca jamás, volvería a creer en la palabra de una mujer. Estaba realmente dolido, pues en verdad que estaba enamorado como un loco. Pero todo eso quedaría atrás, sin importar cuánto me costara, conseguiría sacar a Lily de mi cabeza. A como diera lugar.

Y cuando abandonábamos la ciudad, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras que me dijo Lily una vez: "_En Guanajuato todo puede pasar..._".

_Jazmín._

Pero esta historia no termina aquí, pues de lo contrario yo no estaría contándoles esto. Sí, es verdad que el destino se encargó de separar a mi papá y a mi mamá, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que la vida les daría otra oportunidad...


	11. Chapter eleven

Encuentros inesperados.

**Chapter eleven.**

_Jazmín._

¿Se acuerdan que les dije que la vida le daría a mi papá y a mi mamá otra oportunidad de estar juntos? Pues aquí les va la segunda parte de esta historia, con su correspondiente desenlace.

_Lily._

_Regresa a mí_

_No digas que esto terminó..._

_Dame tu amor,_

_Ten compasión..._

Es curioso que sea precisamente ésa la canción que mi reproductor de discos compactos escogió tocar mientras el taxi en el que viajaba me llevaba al sitio en donde me hospedaría. Me encontraba en Japón, más específicamente en Tokio, dispuesta a empezar una nueva aventura, como nuevo integrante de los _Médicies des fróntiers_... Mmm, bueno, creo que así se dice, mi francés francamente es muy malo... Dicho en otras palabras, acaba de registrarme como voluntaria en la organización _Médicos sin fronteras_, y no sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia mi primera misión la llevaría a cabo en Japón... Algo en verdad extraño, dados los hechos ocurridos apenas seis meses atrás.

No he podido olvidar a Genzo; las primeras semanas después de su partida me sumí en una depresión bastante fuerte y no era para menos, el destino se había encargado de alejarme del hombre que más amaba... En fin, luego de meses de lloriqueos, me convencieron de que lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aire por lo que me inscribí en Médicos sin Fronteras, para poder ayudar a más gente y de paso conocer otros países. ¡Qué ironía que sea precisamente Japón el primer país que yo visitaría! Menos mal que no me enviaron a Alemania...

En fin, el taxi me llevó hasta mi sitio de residencia, una vieja casa que tenía el aspecto de ser una antigua mansión señorial, algo que me sorprendió encontrar en el moderno Tokio. A mi llegada ya me estaba esperando una señora japonesa de edad avanzada, muy sonriente, vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de manga corta que llevaba por debajo de su bata blanca. Una combinación un tanto extraña...

Sea usted bienvenida a Japón, doctora Del Valle.- me saludó, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo.- Me llamo Yukibe Takenoushi y soy la directora del movimiento Médicos sin Fronteras en Japón.

Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerla, Dra. Takenoushi.- respondí, tratando de imitar la reverencia que ella hizo.

¡Oh! Sólo llámame Yukibe, entre colegas siempre me han incomodado los títulos.

Sonreí. Esta señora tenía un carisma que se sentía a simple vista.

Me condujo hasta el interior de la enorme casona y me mostró las instalaciones. Todo era discreto y austero en cuanto a decoración se refería, como era de esperarse, pero debo decir que el área acondicionada para atención médica estaba perfectamente equipada con los mejores materiales.

Y ésta es tu habitación.- la Dra. Yukibe me llevó hasta una pequeña, pero limpia y acogedora habitación ubicada en el ala oeste.- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Muchas gracias, espero que así sea, Dra. Yukibe.

Solo llámame Yukibe.- me reprochó, una vez más, con una sonrisa.- Y pues no esperamos que te integres desde hoy al servicio, el viaje debió de haber sido muy pesado así que descansa.

Muchísimas gracias, aunque realmente traigo tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que no creo que pueda hacerlo.- musité, algo nerviosa.

¡Oh! En ese caso... .- Yukibe me miró por unos segundos, algo pensativa.- Le pediré a mi sobrino que te lleve a conocer la ciudad.

No es necesario, gracias, no deseo ser una molestia...

¡Oh, no lo eres! Todo lo contrario, él está de vacaciones y bien puedo pedirle ayuda por el día de hoy. Además, ya le había dicho de antemano que quizás necesitaría su ayuda como guía turística para mis nuevas doctoras.

Yukibe salió de la habitación en busca de su sobrino, dejándome sumida en un estado de excitación y nostalgia... No era para menos, a pesar de que nunca había estado en Japón, todo me recordaba a Genzo...

Lily, quiero presentarte a mi sobrino.- Yukibe regresó acompañada de un muchacho más o menos de mi misma estatura, con cabello largo y rebelde hasta los hombros y unos ojos asombrosos color café.

Mucho gusto, doctora.- me saludó el muchacho, extendiéndome la mano.- Me llamo Mamoru Izawa, espero que su estancia en Japón sea agradable.

Lily Del Valle, el placer es mío.- contesté, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

Mamoru Izawa. No estaba tan mal el tipo, de hecho, era bastante guapo. Pero para qué hacerme mensa, nunca más podría fijarme en otro hombre... Porque siempre estaría pensando en Genzo...

_Genzo._

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas y así lo creía yo... Hasta ahora...

Seis meses han pasado desde que me marché de México y debo decir que mi humor no ha mejorado mucho. Mi eterna y antigua pasión, el fútbol sóccer, me ha distraído lo suficiente como para no pensar en ella, y por ocasiones he llegado a creer que en verdad la he olvidado... Pero luego, basta hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle para que me de cuenta de que eso no es cierto...

Le pedí a Misaki que nunca más volviera a hablar sobre Lily en mi presencia. Afortunadamente, Rika aun se encontraba en Okinawa cuidando a su abuela paterna así que no tenía cerca de mí a nadie que me la recordara a cada cinco minutos. Cada noche, cuando Misaki le hablaba por teléfono a Rika, ella siempre pedía hablar conmigo, supongo que para enterarse por mi propia boca de lo que había ocurrido, pero yo siempre me negué. Nunca me ha gustado charlar con los demás acerca de mis sentimientos, incluso guardé hermetismo con Misaki, ni siquiera a él le he contado la enorme decepción que Lily me causó.

Como sea, mi vida ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes de ese viaje catastrófico y me alegro que así sea. Mi Selección se entrena duramente para el Mundial y eso me llena de satisfacción. Esta vez, estoy seguro, cumpliremos nuestro sueño.

Nos han dado unos cuantos días de descanso. Mis compañeros y yo decidimos reunirnos para jugar un poco de fútbol y distraernos. Sí, ya sé, no me lo digan, no podemos estar alejados ni cinco segundos de una cancha de fútbol, pero... ¿Qué jugador profesional puede estarlo?

Mis antiguos compañeros de colegio, y amigos de toda la vida, Hajime Taki, Singo Takasugi y Teppei Kisugi están esperando en el centro de una cancha pública de Tokio. Mi gran amigo, Tsubasa Ozhora, se encuentra también ahí, al igual que Misaki, Ryo Ishizaki (el bufón del equipo) y uno de las más jóvenes promesas del equipo: Aoi Singo.

¡Capitán!.- me saluda Kisugi.- Llegas tarde.

Es el tráfico.- respondo yo, escuetamente.

El pretexto de toda la vida, Wakabayashi.- replica Ishizaki.- Ya di la verdad, de seguro te topaste con alguna linda chica...

No molestes.- gruñí.- Aunque al menos a mí sí me siguen las muchachas.

¡Oye!.- Ishizaki protestó.

Sonreí. Siempre me ha parecido divertido hacerle comentarios irónicos a Ishizaki. Mientras mis amigos le continúan haciendo burla, me percato de que, a pesar de que son mis mejores amigos, ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Mi barrera para las emociones funciona a la perfección, como siempre.

¿En dónde está Izawa?.- pregunté, al darme cuenta de que falta uno de mis grandes amigos.

Uhm, fue con su tía a no sé donde.- responde Taki, encogiéndose de hombros.

De seguro lo llevó de compras, para que le cargara las bolsas.- se burló Ishizaki.

No, creo que más bien iba a llevar a una chica de paseo.- dijo Taki, sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Ahhhh! ¿En serio?.- gritó Ishizaki.- ¡Hombre, hubiera avisado! Yo podría haberle ayudado...

Mmm, mejor no, igual y la pobre muchacha sale corriendo despavorida al verte... .- bromeó Kisugi.

Jajaja, sí, mejor que no te vea, Ishizaki.- Takasugi continuó con la burla.

Uhm, ¿y a quién precisamente iba a llevar de paseo? ¿Alguna conocida?.- preguntó Tsubasa, un tanto divertido con la plática.

No lo sé con exactitud.- respondió Kisugi.- Solo comentó que era una extranjera que acaba de entrar a la organización que dirige su tía... Médicos sin fronteras, o algo así.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Médicos sin Fronteras. No pude evitar pensar en Lily.

_Lily._

Y pues Izawa me llevó a pasear por el centro de Tokio, y le doy infinitas gracias a su tía por haberme mandado con él, ya que esta ciudad es algo muy parecido a la Ciudad de México, pero mil veces peor. Es un caos total, me sorprende que la gente no se pierda entre tanta confusión... Nos la pasamos muy bien ese día, tan bien que Izawa me volvió a invitar a salir unas cuantas veces más. Yo acepté, encanta de la vida. El muchacho era una ternura y a mí me hacía falta un buen amigo.

Solo eso, un buen amigo...

¿Y a qué te dedicas, Izawa?.- le pregunté, en una de las tantas veces que salimos a tomarnos un café.- ¿También estudias medicina?

No. Soy jugador profesional de fútbol soccer.- me responde, con una sonrisa.

"Me lleva... Igual que Genzo...".

¡Ahhh!.- contesto yo, procurando que no se me note la tristeza.- ¿Y qué posición juegas? No me digas que eres portero...

No, soy centro delantero.- me contesta.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si juego como guardameta?

Eh... No, por nada... ¿Y también eres integrante de la Selección Japonesa?

Por supuesto.- me responde, con mucho orgullo.- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a Médicos sin Fronteras?

Pues... Es una larga historia, dejémoslo en que necesitaba un cambio...

Ya veo... Pues espero que seas muy feliz en Japón y que tu trabajo sea satisfactorio. Mi tía puede ser algo estricta, pero es muy buena persona.

Sí, lo he notado, tiene mucho carisma.- sonreí.

Tú también.- me dijo Izawa, mirándome a los ojos.

¿Cómo dices?.- yo me ruboricé.

Sí. Tienes un carisma enorme que te hace parecer un ángel. Ya solamente te faltan las alas... Aunque no te conozco, puedo darme cuenta de que serás una excelente doctora.

Me avergoncé muchísimo. Desvié mi mirada y me puse a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo castaño. Realmente me cohibió el comentario de Izawa...

Lo siento mucho, no pretendía incomodarte.- se disculpa Izawa, después de un rato.

No, no me incomodaste, todo lo contrario.- me apresuré a responder.- Es solo que era algo que no me esperaba.

¿Qué nadie te había dicho antes que se ve a simple vista que eres una chica muy especial?

Eh... .- me puse más roja aun.

No, nadie me lo había dicho. Pero sí hubo alguien que me lo demostró de mil maneras...

¿Te confieso algo?.- pidió Izawa, con voz suave.- Cuando mi tía me pidió que la ayudara con una de sus nuevas doctoras, me sentí un tanto fastidiado, ya que no podría jugar al sóccer en mis ratos libres.

Ahhh...

Pero.- agregó, rápidamente.- En cuanto te conocí, le di muchas gracias a mi buena suerte. No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido a Japón.

Sonreí, un tanto conmovida. Este muchacho era algo tímido, pero aun así no se andaba con rodeos. Y era muy agradable. Y muy guapo. Pero no, aun era muy pronto para pensar en algo más...

_Genzo._

En los siguientes días, casi no vi a Izawa en los ratos libres. Me topaba con él en los entrenamientos pero nada más, saliendo del campo de entrenamiento se desaparecía y no volvíamos a saber de él hasta el otro día. Me parecía que su comportamiento era muy extraño, algo me decía que le estaba ocurriendo algo. Y no fui el único que lo notó.

Oigan, muchachos, ¿no creen que Izawa anda medio raro estos días?.- preguntó Kisugi, durante un descanso.

Sí, bastante.- coincidió Misaki.- Terminando el entrenamiento sale corriendo como si algo importante lo estuviese esperando.

Algo o _alguien_.- dijo maliciosamente Ishizaki.

¿Qué, crees que ya se consiguió una novia?.- preguntó incrédulo Taki.

¿Por qué no? Recuerden a la doctora de Médicos sin Fronteras... .- Ishizaki sonrió, enseñando sus dientes de simio.

Uhm, es cierto, desde que ella apareció Izawa no ha sido el mismo.- comentó Tsubasa.

Igual que tú desde que te casaste con Sanae.- bromeó Ishizaki.

Y vamos de nuevo.- suspiré.- Y hablando de la chica en cuestión... ¿Alguien la conoce ya?

No, capitán.- respondió Kisugi.- Aun no tenemos el gusto, pero Izawa dice que hoy la llevará a la cancha pública para que la conozcamos.

Uy, muero de ganas de ver a la mujer que trae loco a Izawa.- comentó Hanji Urabe.- Espero que tenga una hermana o por lo menos una prima...

Oye, Wakabayashi.- Misaki me abordó, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.- Supe que la doctora con quien Izawa sale es una mexicana. ¿No crees que se trate de...?

No, no lo creo.- lo interrumpí, para evitar que mencionara el nombre que no quería oír.- Debe de haber muchísimas doctoras mexicanas, sería mucha coincidencia que se tratara de ella.

Y era verdad.

Esa tarde, todos esperábamos, un tanto ansiosos aunque nadie quería reconocerlo, a que Izawa se apareciera en compañía de su misteriosa "novia". Aunque no lo parezca, tengo que reconocer que todos somos un poco entrometidos...

Izawa no tardó en llegar del brazo de una joven latina. Reconocí esa larga y abundante cabellera castaño oscuro y esos profundos ojos negros... Y la impresión me hizo quedarme sembrado en mi sitio... De los millones de chicas que habitan este planeta, Izawa tenía que haber conocido justo a la única que podía causarme un impacto al verla...

Lily. Ella era la nueva doctora que había llegado a Japón como parte del programa de Médicos sin Fronteras...

El mundo, efectivamente, es un pañuelo...

_Jazmín._

Lo que papá no sabía era que las sorpresas apenas comenzaban para él... Y esta vez sería uno de sus mejores amigos el encargado de dárselas...

**Notas:**

_Regresa a mí,_ interpretada por Thalía.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve.**

_Lily._

Me cae que tengo suerte de perro, pero aun no decido si eso es bueno o es malo...

Debí de habérmelo imaginado, debí de haber pensado un poquito. Izawa es miembro de la Selección Japonesa. Genzo es miembro de la Selección Japonesa. Era bastante obvio que, de seguro, ellos se conocían...

Al principio, cuando Izawa me sugirió que conociera a sus amigos, me negué. Realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con gente nueva, pero insistió tanto que no pude seguir rehusándome.

Vamos, te caerán bien.- me decía.- Y te hace falta hacer más amigos aquí.

Uhm, o sea que ya te hartaste de salir conmigo todo el tiempo y quieres que salga con alguien más... .- bromeé.

¡Por supuesto que no es verdad!.- reclamó Izawa, indignado.- Todo lo contrario. Además, ellos quieren conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti.

¿Les has hablado de mí a tus amigos?.- esto sí que me sorprendió. Caramba, al rato me va a querer presentar a sus padres...

Este... Un poco... .- tartamudeó él.

¿Y qué les has dicho sobre mí?

Pues... .- Izawa, de repente, se puso muy colorado.- Solo les he dicho que... Que eres una buena amiga...

Sí, soy muy despistada. Pero esta vez reconocí esa mirada en los ojos de Izawa... Porque ya la había visto antes en los ojos de Genzo... Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de compararlos a cada instante?

Muy bien.- acepté, quizás impulsada por la culpa.- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a conocerlos?

Hoy mismo, nos esperan en una cancha pública de Tokio.

No es de sorprender que un grupo de seleccionados de fútbol nos estén esperando en una cancha pública de sóccer... Aunque yo no entiendo esa obsesión, el último lugar en donde yo citaría a alguien sería en un hospital...

Como sea, la verdad era que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Izawa me aseguraba que no tenía por qué estarlo. Antes de llegar, él me ofreció el brazo y fue entonces cuando supe que quizás él le había comentado a sus amigos que yo era su novia. Había ya unos diez jóvenes esperándonos en el lugar, pero mi mirada solo captó a uno de ellos... Alto, apuesto y orgulloso, como siempre, con una gorra roja en la cabeza, como siempre... Me lleva...

Genzo. Él era uno de los amigos de Izawa...

Hola, muchachos.- saludó Izawa a sus amigos.- Perdón por la tardanza pero me costó trabajo convencer a Lily...

Ya preséntanos a tu novia.- gritó un muchacho con cara de simio.

Cállate, Ishizaki.- murmuró Izawa, más colorado que un tomate.- Les quiero presentar a Lily Del Valle, ella es la doctora que ha venido desde México al programa de Médicos sin Fronteras.

Es un placer, señorita.- me contestaron todos a coro. Todos, menos Genzo...

Lily.- continuó Izawa.- Ellos son Hanji Urabe, Ryo Ishizaki, Teppei Kisugi, Singo Takasugi, Hajime Taki, Aoi Singo, Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae y Genzo Wakabayashi.

No me aprendí tanto nombre extraño. Si ni siquiera en un estado normal habría podido hacerlo, menos estando en shock... Les extendí la mano a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Genzo fue el último. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Debía comportarme como una vieja conocida o fingir que nunca en mi vida lo había visto?

_Genzo._

Afortunadamente, todos estaban tan ocupados con la llegada de Izawa que nadie notó mi reacción. Y lo mejor de todo era que Misaki no estaba presente, pues había ido a recoger a Rika, quien regresaba a Tokio. Si él hubiera estado habría sido un caos...

Capitán.- dijo Izawa.- Ella es Lily, la doctora de quien les he estado hablando todos estos días.

Me dolió ver una mirada de ilusión en los ojos de Izawa. Y me dolió porque me di cuenta de que eso significaba que sentía algo más por Lily... Si no hubiera notado esto, quizás me habría comportado de una manera diferente. Quizás habría tomado a Lily entre mis brazos y la habría cubierto de besos, siguiendo el impulso que sentí en esos momentos. Pero al notar la atracción que Izawa sentía por ella, no pude hacerlo...

Mucho gusto, señorita.- dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.- Bienvenida a Japón.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de duda que bien le conocía. Noté también una mirada de reconocimiento y una pregunta no formulada: _¿Debo fingir que no te conozco?_

Muchas gracias.- respondió ella, al fin, tomando mi mano y estrechándola.

Él es uno de mis grandes amigos.- continuó Izawa.- Fue mi capitán durante la primaria y aun lo sigue siendo...

No digas eso, Izawa.- murmuré, entre dientes.

Ya veo... .- musitó Lily.

Bueno, muchachos.- dijo Tsubasa, en ese instante.- Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte ponernos a jugar fútbol mientras dejamos sola a la señorita. Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio en donde ella pueda pasar un buen rato.

¿Desde cuando eres tan cortés y amable, Tsuby?.- dijo Ishizaki.- ¿Tanto te cambió Sanae?

¡Cállate, Ishizaki!.- gritó ésta, algo molesta.

Jajaja, y por lo que veo Izawa va a seguir tus pasos.- continuó Urabe.- Vean lo bien arregladito que viene, se nota que quiere impresionar a su doctora...

Ya cállense.- Izawa se puso muy colorado.

Los muchachos se lo agarraron para embromarlo y Lily y yo nos quedamos frente a frente, sin decirnos palabra. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, empezando por cuestionarle el por qué me había dejado esperándola como un idiota en el Jardín del Cantador... Ella se miraba las uñas, sin mirarme a la cara. Se notaba que se encontraba en el mismo predicamento en el que me encontraba yo...

_Lily._

No sabía ni qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni nada. Simplemente me dediqué a contemplarme las uñas, como hacía cada vez que no se me ocurría algo mejor qué hacer...

En cuanto vi a Genzo, mi primer impulso fue lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo en los labios. Pero eso no habría sido lo correcto, y además, era muy probable que él me hubiera rechazado...

_Nota de la pequeña Jazmín._

¡Qué tontos pueden ser los adultos! Mamá y papá se mueren de ganas de estar juntos pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso...

_Continúa la narración de Lily._

Genzo fingió no conocerme. Me extendió la mano muy cortésmente, aunque fríamente y fingió no saber quién era yo. No me esperaba menos de él...

Muy pronto, los amigos de Izawa comenzaron a hacerle burla conmigo. ¡Qué situación más incómoda! Genzo y yo nos quedamos parados uno enfrente del otro sin saber ni qué decirnos... Esto me estaba matando, así que decidí decir algo, lo que fuera. Dicen que calladito se ve uno más bonito pero yo ya no iba a soportarlo por más tiempo... Levanté mi mirada y me topé con sus ojos y ambos abrimos la boca para decir algo pero entonces Izawa nos interrumpió.

Lily.- nos dijo.- Capitán. Los muchachos quieren ir a la casa de la abuela de Kumi a pasar el rato...

Está bien.- musitó Genzo.

Como gusten.- respondí yo.

Izawa volvió a ofrecerme el brazo y yo dudé en aceptarlo, aunque como se suponía que yo no conocía a Genzo desde antes, terminé por agarrarme de Izawa, para continuar con el juego...

Y llegamos a la casa de la abuela de Kumi, quienquiera que fuera ésta. Era una residencia típica japonesa, y estaba llena de objetos místicos y de adivinación.

La abuela de Kumi es adivina.- me susurró Izawa, al ver mi mirada.

Ahhh...

Nos recibió una señora anciana, de estatura baja y que llevaba puesta una capa larga con capucha. Iba acompañada de una chica de cabello muy corto, casi de mi misma edad. Kumi y su abuela, supuse yo. Después de las correspondientes presentaciones, nos hicieron pasar a una sala de té, en donde teníamos que estar hincados sobre unos cojines. Me vale que los cojines sean cómodos, para alguien que no está acostumbrado estar en esa posición, el estar hincado por mucho tiempo puede ser muy incómodo...

La reunión se animó, pero ni Genzo ni yo participábamos en ella. Estoy segura de que él se sentía tan cohibido como yo, ninguno se esperaba esta situación... Pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero me equivoqué...

Al poco rato llegó Misaki acompañado por Rika... Se imaginarán lo que pasó...

_Genzo._

Es cierto que estoy preparado para los embates del destino, pero todo tiene sus límites...

No sé quién le avisó a Misaki en dónde estábamos, pero la cosa fue que él llegó a la casa de la abuela de Kumi, acompañado por Rika. Ellos eran las últimas personas a quienes quería ver en esos instantes...

Hola, muchachos.- saludó Rika, cuando entró.- Gusto en verlos.

Hola, muchachos. ¿Qué hay?.- saludó Misaki.

¿Cómo sigue tu abuela, Rika?.- preguntó Sanae.

Mucho mejor, muchas gra... ¡Ahhh! ¡Lily!.- exclamó Rika, y todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada.

¿La conoces?.- inquirió Izawa.

Les lanzé una mirada a Misaki y a Rika, para que se callaran, pero desgraciadamente Rika no lo notó.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a buscar a Wakabayashi? ¡Ya sabía yo que todo era un malentendido!.- gritó Rika.

¿De qué hablas?.- Izawa estaba tan confundido como todos.

Rika... .- dijo Misaki, con voz de alarma, pero ella no le hizo caso.

¿Y tú, Wakabayashi? ¿Qué haces con esa cara de seriedad? ¡No me digas que sigues enojado! ¡Lily ha venido desde México solo por ti!.- Rika continuaba con su perorata sin hacer caso de mis miradas de advertencia.

Rika, no es lo que crees.- musitó Lily, cabizbaja.

¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo? ¿Qué haces en Japón entonces?

¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué es lo que pasa aquí?.- inquirió Kisugi.

¿Qué nadie sabe o se hacen pentontos? Lily y Wakabayashi son novios, o bueno, al menos lo eran allá en México.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Izawa...

_Lily._

Nunca en mi vida me he sentido peor. Mi prima acababa de aparecerse y confesó, delante de todos, que Genzo y yo habíamos sido novios... Se hizo un incomodísimo silencio, el cual fue roto por la voz trémula de Izawa...

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó.- Capitán, ¿eso es cierto?

Genzo momentáneamente no supo qué responder. Lo supe por su mirada...

Algo así.- murmuró Genzo, al fin.

¿Qué no lo sabían?.- inquirió Rika.- ¿En verdad?

Ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea de que Wakabayashi y Lily ya se conocieran desde antes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.- aclaró Kisugi.

¡Ahhh! ¿Entonces qué haces aquí en Japón sino es por Wakabayashi, Lily?

Vine como miembro de Médicos sin Fronteras.- musité.- Y la jefa de la organización es la tía de Izawa...

Ahhh...

Izawa nos miraba alternativamente a Genzo y a mí. Supongo que él tampoco se esperaba esto... Genzo y yo intercambiamos miradas. _No quería que las cosas pasaran así_, me dijo.

_Créeme, yo tampoco..._

_Jazmín._

Pues como dije antes, los adultos pueden ser muy tontos cuando quieren. Por andar de mentirosos, papá y mamá se habían metido en un embrollo. Ahora la cosa será saber qué hará Izawa ante esta situación.

Y si mis papás creen que las cosas no pueden empeorar más, pronto se darán cuenta de que aun no han visto nada...


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen.**

_Genzo._

Bueno, sé que Lily no se esperaba esto y yo tampoco, pero no se podía hacer gran cosa al respecto. Izawa nos miraba a Lily y a mí con incredulidad y, sí, algo de desilusión. No lo culpaba, yo me sentiría igual si descubriera que la chica que me gusta es la ex novia de uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia...

Uy, creo que solo compliqué las cosas.- murmuró Rika, al tiempo que todos los demás cuchicheaban entre sí.

No me digas.- musité, entre dientes.

Pero bueno, no se queden ahí parados.- intervino Yukari Nishimoto, la "querida" de Ishizaki.- Vengan a sentarse y cuéntanos, Rika, cómo es que conoces a Lily.

Yukari siempre había tenido mucho aplomo y esta vez se lo agradecí, ya que ella se encargó de poner algo de orden al asunto. Al poco rato, Rika y Lily platicaban la forma en cómo descubrieron que eran primas y su estancia en el hospital de Guanajuato, omitiendo, por supuesto, la "aventura" que vivieron con Misaki y conmigo...

Me levanté, aprovechando la distracción, y me dirigí hacia el jardín de la casa. Algo raro en mí, me puse a observar el cielo estrellado con melancolía...

Capitán.- me llamó Izawa, a mis espaldas.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunté, aunque bien sabía lo que quería saber.

Es sobre Lily... .- Izawa titubeó.- Ella... ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Rika acerca de que Lily es tu novia?

Lo _era_.- contesté, sin titubear.- La conocí cuando fui a México.

¿Ya no son pareja?

No.

¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

Pues... Dejémoslo simplemente en que ella me rechazó.

Ahhh... Y... ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Tardé en responderle. Iba a mentirle, por supuesto, así que mi respuesta debía sonar lo más creíble posible...

No. Lily ya no significa nada para mí.- dije.

¿Estás seguro? Es que... Mañana por la noche habrá una reunión de caridad para reunir fondos para Médicos sin Fronteras y le pedí que fuera mi pareja, pero si tú aun la quieres, capitán...

No, no.- contesté, rápidamente.- Ve con ella, no hay ningún problema por mí...

Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, capitán...

Izawa se marchó en busca de Lily, me supuse. Yo lo miré irse al tiempo que pensaba que efectivamente no me importaba si Lily salía con él o no. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto...

_Lily._

Me sentía como una intrusa en medio de tanta gente desconocida. Es cierto que todos me trataban muy bien pero sabía que todos se hacían en el fondo la misma pregunta: _¿Es cierto que esta chica es la novia de Wakabayashi?_

Pues bien, eso era mentira, porque yo ya no era su novia. Aunque, estrictamente hablando, nunca terminamos así que aun éramos pareja oficial pero no creo que eso importe ahora...

Lily, ¿en dónde te estás quedando?.- me preguntó Sanae Ozhora.

Eh, en la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras.- contesté yo.

¿Y admiten visitas?.- preguntó Rika.- Tengo muchas cosas qué preguntarte...

Ya me imaginaba qué eran esas cosas que me quería preguntar...

Pues la verdad no sé, nunca he recibido visitas... .- contesté.

Jajaja, ¿y qué me dices de Izawa?.- cuestionó Ishizaki, el tipo con cara de simio.- Se la pasa ahí todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Lo que pasa es que la tía de Izawa es la jefa de la organización.- intervino Urabe, el sujeto que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.- Eso es nepotismo franco...

¡Qué manera de usar sus influencias!.- se burló Ishizaki.

Sentí como el color invadía mi rostro. Quería que me tragara la tierra... Me levanté, pretextando que iba al baño. En el camino me topé con una puerta que conducía al jardín de la casa. Era realmente precioso, muy al estilo japonés y me quedé un ratito allí, contemplando las estrellas... Me sobresalté cuando vi una sombra enorme dirigirse hacia mí.

¡Ahhh, Wakabayashi! ¡Me asustaste!.- respiré algo agitada, realmente me había sorprendido su presencia.

¿Desde cuando volvió a llamarme por mi apellido, doctora Del Valle?.- me preguntó.- ¿Desde la vez en la que decidió mandar lo nuestro al carajo?

Ni siquiera sabes por qué no me presenté a la cita.- protesté.

No, pero me imagino los motivos.- replicó él.- Tu eterna cobardía al amor, ahora entiendo que estabas obsesionada con tu doctor cirujano porque sabías que nunca llegarías a tener algo serio con él y eso mantendría a salvo a tu cobarde corazón de cualquier relación seria.

¡No sabes de lo que hablas!.- grité.- No saques conclusiones sin conocer primero los hechos.

No necesito saber los hechos para darme cuenta de que nunca te tomaste en serio nuestra relación.- me respondió él, con frialdad.

Me dieron ganas de abofetearlo. Y no me las aguanté.

Idiota.- murmuré, al tiempo que mi mano se estampaba en su rostro.

Me alejé muy indignada y bastante dolida. No quería seguir ahí por más tiempo, regresé al salón, me despedí rápidamente de todos y salí como bólido de la casa, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Izawa de que lo dejara llevarme a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras.

_Genzo._

No me sorprendió descubrir que Lily no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica que siempre actuaba a la defensiva. Aun sentía la fuerza de su ira en mi mejilla. Era la segunda vez que me golpeaba y, debo reconocerlo, era la segunda vez que lo hacía con motivos justificados.

¿Qué le hiciste a Lily, Wakabayashi?.- me inquirió Misaki, al poco rato.

¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?.- protesté, enojado.

Pues te pregunto porque salió corriendo de aquí y algo me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver.

Yo no le hice nada.- refunfuñé.

¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil, Wakabayashi?.- continuó Misaki.- Deberías de reconocer que aun la amas.

No sé de qué me hablas.

¿Entonces en verdad ya no la quieres? ¿Después de que hace apenas seis meses le pediste que fuera tu esposa?

Eso fue un error... Me precipité, ni siquiera la conozco del todo.

Entonces no te importa si Izawa le pide que salga con él.

Miré a Misaki unos segundos antes de marcharme sin contestarle. No, nunca iba a reconocer cuánto me afectaba eso último...

Izawa me miró con cara de querer decirme algo. Me alejé antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir mintiéndole a los demás, y a mí mismo, por esa noche.

_Lily._

Mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que pasara un taxi, un coche gris se estacionó enfrente de mí, se abrió la ventanilla del lado del pasajero y Rika asomó su cabeza a través de ella.

¿Te llevamos?.- me preguntó.

Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y me subí sin contestar. Lo que quería era irme de ahí cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias.- dije, una vez que me acomodé en el coche.

No hay de qué.- me contestó Misaki, quien conducía el automóvil.

¿Te llevamos a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras o prefieres ir a un bar?.- me preguntó Rika, mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

Un bar sería lo mejor... .- musité.

Supongo que no extrañaste el carácter irascible de Wakabayashi.- comentó Misaki.

Para nada...

Oye, ¿entonces es cierto que tú y él se reencontraron por _casualidad_?.- inquirió Rika, algo incrédula.

Pues sí, en verdad yo vine a Japón como miembro de Médicos sin Fronteras y resulta que la jefa de la organización es tía de uno de los mejores amigos de Wakabayashi, para que veas lo pequeño que es el mundo...

Es el destino.- sentenció Misaki.- Ustedes debían encontrarse de nuevo.

No contesté, me limité a mirar por la ventana. La verdad, muy en el fondo le agradecía a mi suerte que me hubiese permitido ver a Genzo otra vez...

Oye.- me preguntó Rika, con suavidad.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué lo dejaste esperando en el Jardín del Cantador?

No fue por gusto.- repliqué.- Tuve la mala suerte de que esa vez llegara un paciente grave al hospital y tuve que llevarlo de urgencia a otro hospital ubicado en otra ciudad. Tardamos mucho en volver, así que cuando llegué a la cita Genzo ya se había ido.

¡Ahh! ¿Pero entonces tú ibas a decirle que sí?

Claro que iba a decirle que sí, estaba más que dispuesta a pasar mi vida con él.

¡Pero entonces debes de decirle esto! .- gritó Rika, volteando a verme.- ¡Él debe saber que tú quieres casarte con él!

No. Yo _quería _casarme con él, pero ahora ya no lo quiero.- repliqué.

Pero...

Tienen que prometer que no le dirán nada de esto a Genzo.- ordené.- Él no debe saberlo.

¡Pero es que ustedes deben estar juntos!.- gritó Rika, exasperada.- Están hechos el uno para la otra.

No, eso no es verdad. Todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora ya cada quien continuó con su vida. Las cosas tienen que seguir así.- repliqué, testarudamente.

Rika y Misaki intercambiaron miradas antes de prometerme que no le dirían nada a Genzo. Pronto llegamos a la residencia y me bajé del coche lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes agradecerles a ambos su amabilidad. Llegué a mi cuarto y me encerré en él, para dejarme caer sobre la cama y llorar al fin todas mis lágrimas.

Al poco rato, cuando me calmé, levanté la cabeza y mi mirada se topó con algo que no había visto cuando llegué. Sobre la mesita de noche había una bellísima rosa blanca, colocada cuidadosamente en un jarrón de porcelana. Tomé la diminuta tarjeta que estaba a un lado del jarrón y la leí: _La rosa blanca exhala el aroma del amor... M.I._

Muy a mi pesar, sonreí. Izawa realmente era un muchacho muy dulce...

_Jazmín_.

Si mi papá continúa actuando de esa manera tan testaruda, corre el riesgo de perder a mi mamá. Y yo corro el peligro de no nacer...

O de tener un papá diferente...

**Notas:**

_Una rosa blanca_, poema de John Boyle O´Reilly.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen.**

_Genzo._

No me importaba. No me importaba si Lily salía con Izawa. Eso me repetía una y otra vez y hubo un momento en que sí me lo creí.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?

Izawa me había dicho que iba a llevar a Lily al baile de no se qué. Una fiesta de caridad para reunir fondos para Médicos sin Fronteras o algo así. Daba igual, lo que importaba era que iban a salir juntos. Recordé que, tiempo atrás, yo también había ido con Lily a un baile... El Baile de las Flores, y ésa fue la primera vez que la besé...

Esa tarde, Izawa me buscó justo antes de marcharse rumbo a la residencia en donde se hospedaba Lily. Me sorprendió verlo tan bien arreglado, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que una chica le interesaba en serio.

Capitán.- dijo.- Aun estás a tiempo. Si de verdad te molesta que salga con Lily dímelo con franqueza y me retiraré.

No.- insistí.- De verdad que no me importa. Ve con ella.

Gracias, capitán.- titubeó unos momentos antes de continuar.- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Dime.

Quiero impresionar a Lily, pero aun hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ella...

Y quieres que yo te de algunos consejos... .- completé.

Sí.

¿No les parece un tanto extraño que alguien le pida consejos de cómo conquistar a una chica al que fue su novio? Como sea, no iba a permitir que eso se interpusiera entre la amistad que tenía con Izawa, así que lo acompañé hasta la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras. No debí de haberlo hecho.

_Lily._

Uhm, Izawa me pidió ser su pareja para el baile de caridad y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Bien sé que no me gusta bailar, no sé cómo rayos acepté ir a esa fiesta, aunque supongo que no podía negarme, dado que soy miembro activo de la organización, pero aun así... No sé, me parece que mi vida es un círculo de hechos interminables... Bueno, ya no sé ni lo que digo, así que mejor así lo dejo.

Y una vez más, tuve problemas con el vestido. Aun conservaba el vestido azul que usé para ir al Baile de las Flores y era muy adecuado para la ocasión, pero no quería usarlo porque me recordaba a Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quien, así que no tenía ni qué ponerme. Ni modo, esa mañana salí de compras al centro de Tokio a comprarme un vestido nuevo, con el escaso dinero que había ahorrado del sueldo que gané en Guanajuato. Sin embargo, no encontraba nada que me gustara, todo me parecía excesivo para mí, que acostumbro a vestirme con sencillez ya que siempre he pensado que las cosas sencillas son las más elegantes.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, vi un vestido que medio me gustó y decidí probármelo, pero al verme en el espejo lo rechacé casi al instante, pues era demasiado provocativo, aunque hubo alguien que no compartió mi opinión.

¡Uff, qué espanto!.- musité, en español, frente al espejo.- Mejor me compro otro.

¿Bromeas?.- dijo una chica, en el mismo idioma.- ¡Se te ve perfecto!

Volteé la cabeza y me topé con una chica más o menos de mi misma edad, de cabello negro largo y ondulado y unos sonrientes ojos color miel. En ese momento no capté que ella había entendido mi idioma.

¿Tú crees?.- pregunté, incrédula.- ¿No parezco teibolera?

Jajajaja, no, cómo crees.- me contestó, riendo.- Se te ve muy bien, pienso que deberías comprarlo.

No sé...

Anímate, si no te gusta pues vienes y lo regresas.

Sonreí. Ella tenía razón y además ya no tenía tiempo para seguir buscando.

Gracias.- en ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando en español y me sorprendí.- Oye, ¿cómo es que entendiste lo que dije?

Ahh, es que el español es mi lengua materna.

¿En verdad? ¿De dónde eres?

De México.

¿En verdad? ¡Yo también soy mexicana! ¿Y qué andas haciendo aquí en Japón?

Pues... Formo parte de la organización de Médicos sin Fronteras y vine aquí a cumplir mi primera misión...

¡No me digas! ¡Yo también formo parte de Médicos sin Fronteras!

¿En serio? ¡Guau, qué pequeño es el mundo!

Ni te imaginas... .- suspiré.- ¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado?

No, llegué apenas hoy, pero tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad antes de llegar a la residencia.

Ya veo... Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Berenice Mendoza. Mucho gusto.- la chica me extendió la mano, con una sonrisa.

Lily Del Valle. Es un placer.- le estreché la mano.

Me puse muy contenta al encontrarme con otra chica que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Llegamos a la residencia y se la presenté a Yukibe, quien le dio una habitación contigua a la mía. Berenice se fue a mi cuarto a ayudarme en mi arreglo para el baile, cosa que le agradecí dado que no soy muy buena en las cosas del peinado y maquillaje.

Oye, ¿tú no vas al baile?.- le pregunté, al ver que ella no hacía intentos por cambiarse de ropa.

No, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, me gustaría dormir un poco.

Entiendo.

Y pues por fin estuve lista. Yukibe vino a decirme que mi acompañante había llegado, aunque detecté la contrariedad en su voz. Me pregunté por qué sería y al llegar al rellano de la escalera, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Genzo había ido junto con Izawa.

_Genzo._

Pareciera que yo busco el desastre. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría negado a acompañar a su amigo en busca de la chica que había sido su novia y que ahora era la pretendiente de éste, pero a mí siempre me han gustado los retos, y era un reto para mí el ver a Lily y a Izawa juntos y comprobar que no me afectaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, al ver a Lily bajar la escalera comprendí que había cometido un error.

Cuando la tía de Izawa nos hizo pasar, éste y yo nos pusimos a conversar sobre trivialidades, para despejar un poco los nervios que ambos sentíamos. De pronto, una voz tan conocida por ambos nos sacó de nuestra charla.

Izawa.- llamó Lily, desde lo alto de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

Y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Una vez más, esa chica me había dejado sin aliento. Lily llevaba un vestido rojo escotado y falda muy corta que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y su cabello caía reluciente por su espalda. Muy nerviosa, comenzó a bajar la escalera y los celos comenzaron a invadirme cuando me percaté de que esa bella dama no me venía buscando a mí, sino a Izawa.

Hola, Izawa.- saludó.- Hola, Wakabayashi.

Te ves hermosa.- murmuró Izawa, embelesado.

Gracias, tú te ves muy apuesto.

Durante unos instantes, sentí deseos de golpear a Izawa. Me controlé, eso no habría arreglado nada y sí me habría causado más problemas.

¿Qué haces aquí, Wakabayashi, si no es indiscreción?.- Lily me miraba con desconcierto.

Solo... Pasaba por aquí...

Ahh...

Eh, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Izawa nos interrumpió, para evitarnos a todos más incomodidades.- Se nos va a hacer tarde. Hasta pronto, capitán, y gracias.

Y se llevó a Lily, quien solo se despidió de mí con una mirada muy elocuente.

Regresé al campamento echo una furia. Eran idioteces todo lo que me había dicho acerca de que no me importaba si Lily salía con otro. Eran idioteces, porque estaba muriéndome de la rabia, del coraje y de los celos. Y lo que más me dolía era que ella me había rechazado a mí...

Llegué a la habitación que compartía con Misaki, azoté la puerta y me acosté sobre la cama sin percatarme que aquel estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista de sóccer.

¿Qué te ocurre, Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó.

Nada que te importe.

Bueno, si me permites decírtelo, compartes esta habitación conmigo así que me parece que tu arranque de mal humor sí es algo que me importe dado que hay mucho riesgo de que termines por destruir todo lo que te encuentres a tu paso.

El amor es una idiotez.- gruñí.

Déjame adivinar... ¿Se trata de Lily?

_Touché_.

¿Qué pasó ahora?

Nada, no pasó nada. Simplemente ella e Izawa fueron juntos a una fiesta de caridad, como pareja.

Y eso te está matando, ¿no?

Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué preguntas?

¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Qué ella salga con otro o que ese otro sea Izawa?

Da lo mismo. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué él y no yo... ¿Por qué Lily me rechazó a mí y en cambio a él sí lo acepta sin reservas?

Estrellé mi puño contra la pared. Tenía deseos de molerla a golpes. Misaki cerró la revista de fútbol y la dejó sobre la mesa. Suspiró y me miró fijamente por unos segundos.

Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo, al fin.

¿Qué cosa?.- refunfuñé.

La razón por la cual Lily te dejó plantado en el Jardín del Cantador. Le prometí que no te lo diría pero...

Dímelo.- le ordené, al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama, conteniendo los deseos que sentía de zarandear a Misaki.- Debo saberlo.

Te lo diré si prometes no zarandearme.- me contestó, adivinándome el pensamiento.- Debes saber que Lily iba a aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él, apretando los puños.- ¿Y por qué no se presentó si esto es cierto?

Porque ese día ella tuvo una urgencia, se marchó a otra ciudad a llevar a un paciente grave que requería atención médica especializada. Se tardó mucho en eso y cuando volvió nosotros ya nos habíamos marchado.

En ese momento recordé lo que le me habían dicho en el hospital ese día, cuando fui a buscarla: _Se marchó hace horas..._ Efectivamente, ella se había marchado, pero lo hizo por cumplir con su deber, no porque lo quisiera...

Me senté nuevamente en la cama y agaché mi cabeza. Miles de pensamientos giraban en mi mente.

¿Y qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad?.- inquirió Misaki.

Voy a pedirle que vuelva conmigo.- respondí, levantando la mirada.- Debo decirle que aun la amo y que aun quiero casarme con ella y que no soporto que esté con otro hombre que no sea yo.

Lo sabía.- Misaki sonrió, satisfecho.- Si fueras menos terco te habrías dado cuenta de eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sabía que Misaki tenía razón.

_Lily._

Durante el trayecto hasta el sitio en donde se celebraría la reunión no pude dejar de pensar en Genzo. Siempre que lo veía el corazón me latía como caballo desbocado y el estómago se me llenaba de mariposas. Si fuera yo menos cobarde, hacía mucho tiempo que me habría arrojado a sus brazos para pedirle que me dejara explicarle lo que pasó... Pero no solo el miedo, también el orgullo me detenía.

Sin embargo, Izawa no me dejó pensar en Genzo por mucho tiempo. Su manera tan agradable de ser me cautivó y, a diferencia de Genzo, él sí sabía bailar muy bien. Desde el primer momento en que pusimos un pie en el salón, Izawa me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la pista de baile. No dejamos de girar y de movernos al compás de la música, y conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más atraída hacia él.

Comenzó a escucharse una música tranquila. Yo estaba dispuesta a abandonar la pista cuando Izawa me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Yo me sorprendí al principio pero después recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Debo confesarte algo, Lily.- murmuró.

¿Qué cosa?.- inquirí.

Tú me gustas muchísimo...

No respondí. No supe definir la sensación que me invadió en esos momentos. ¿Sería confusión, sorpresa o desconcierto?

O quizás... ¿Alegría?

_Jazmín._

Lo que papá no sabía era que mi mamá se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con Izawa. Ella había encontrado en él un consuelo para el dolor que sentía por los desplantes de papá y también a un buen amigo que la comprendía, además de que a Izawa cada vez le gustaba más mi mamá.

Pero aun le falta mucho a esta historia, no sabremos si al final triunfe el amor verdadero o gane el despecho...

**Notas:**

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae82.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter fifteen.**

_Genzo._

_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido,_

_Pero yo no concibo esa razón..._

Y era verdad. Al menos en mi caso era cierto, yo esperaba que en el caso de Lily también lo fuera. No podía esperarme hasta el día siguiente, debía buscarla en ese mismo instante y decirle que la amaba con locura y que aun deseaba que fuera mi esposa. El pequeño, pequeñísimo, inconveniente era que ella se encontraba en los brazos de uno de mis eternos amigos... Mejor ni pensar en eso.

Me salí sin permiso del campamento, tomé mi automóvil y me dirigí raudo y veloz a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras. Si mal no recordaba, Lily detestaba bailar así que era muy probable que ya hubiese regresado de la fiesta. Llegué al sitio en cuestión y toqué el timbre sin importarme que pasara ya de la medianoche. Tardíamente recordé que quizás todos se encontrarían en el baile... Afortunadamente, una joven adormilada me abrió la puerta al poco rato.

Buenas noches.- saludé.

Buenas madrugadas.- refunfuñó la muchacha.- ¿Qué no sabe que éstas no son horas de visitas?

Perdone usted, pero tengo que ver a la doctora Lily Del Valle, es urgente.- expliqué.

Uhm, pues si está enfermo le recomiendo que se vaya a un hospital...

¡No se trata de eso! Tengo que verla en este mismo instante y pedirle que me perdone por mi comportamiento idiota.

La chica me observó detenidamente unos momentos, igual que si hubiera estado viendo a un animal en peligro de extinción. Segundos después, me sonrió.

Pase usted, aunque le advierto que ella aun no regresa de la fiesta que...

Sí, sí, ya sé.- la interrumpí.- Muchas gracias.

La muchacha me hizo pasar a la sala de visitas y me ofreció una taza de café. Yo la acepté.

Déjeme adivinar.- me dijo, una vez que ambos disfrutábamos del café.- Usted es el ex novio.

¿Cómo lo supo?.- estaba un tanto sorprendido.

No hay que ser muy inteligente como para darse cuenta de ello.- la muchacha sonrió.- No cualquiera llega a las 2 de la mañana armando semejante escándalo...

Le di un sorbo a mi taza de café. Definitivamente, ésta no era la manera en como se comportaría el Genzo Wakabayashi de siempre. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Bien que lo sabía...

Lily. Ella siempre ponía mi mundo de cabeza.

_Lily._

Estaba agotadísima, pero muy contenta, me la había pasado de lo lindo en la fiesta. Y lo mejor de todo era que había conseguido dejar de pensar en Genzo... Uhm, aquí vamos de nuevo...

No supe qué contestarle a Izawa, así que mejor me callé. Bailamos mucho rato, uno en los brazos del otro y me sentí tan a gusto que por un momento pensé en que quizás podríamos llegar a algo más... Pero una parte de mi corazón aun ponía una barrera, y esta vez no era el miedo...

Llegamos, al fin, a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras. Izawa apagó el auto y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, como el caballero que era. Su tía, o sea, Yukibe Takenoushi, mi jefa, había decidido quedarse "un ratito más en la fiesta". Algo me decía que era un truco de ella para que nosotros nos viniéramos solos... En fin...

Llegamos hasta el pórtico y yo dudé en abrir la puerta. No sé por qué razón, pero aun no quería que la velada terminara. Y estoy segura de que Izawa tampoco lo quería...

Muchas gracias por todo, Izawa.- le dije, sonriéndole.- Esta noche fue maravillosa.

Deja de llamarme Izawa.- me pidió.- Es demasiado formal...

¿Mamoru te gusta más?

Sí.

De acuerdo... Muchas gracias... Mamoru...

Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado.

Mamoru tomó mi mano derecha y la besó con ternura. Yo me puse colorada hasta la punta del pelo. Lo miré por unos instantes a la luz de la bombilla de la entrada. Nunca me ha gustado que un muchacho lleve el cabello largo, pero a Mamoru le quedaba muy bien, le daba cierto aire de niño tierno e inocente.

Mamoru se acercó a mí e hizo el intento de besarme en los labios. Yo no lo detuve.

_Genzo._

Mi anfitriona se llamaba Berenice Mendoza y también era latinoamericana. Tenía apenas unas cuantas horas de haber llegado a Japón, pero ya había tenido el placer de conocer a mi Lily. Era una muchacha agradable y bastante comprensiva, pues no llamó a la policía a pesar del escándalo que armé a mi llegada. Si hubiese sido otra, Anego por ejemplo (Sanae Ozhora, para quienes no lo recuerden), quien hubiese estado en la residencia, muy seguramente me habría vaciado en la cabeza una cubeta de agua y me habría corrido a escobazos.

Después de mucho rato, escuché el sonido de un coche a la entrada de la residencia.

Son ellos.- dije, al tiempo que dejaba mi taza de café sobre la mesita y me levantaba del sillón.

Uhm, espera al menos a que llegue.- me aconsejó Berenice.- No creo que le agrade mucho que la sorprendas en la entrada...

No puedo esperar más tiempo.- contesté, ignorando su consejo.

Debí de haberle hecho caso.

Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, me encontré a mi amigo besándose con la mujer que amo.

_Lily._

Ahdio. Debí de haberme imaginado que se avecinaba el desastre. Eso era obvio, tarde o temprano me iba a quemar si me ponía a jugar con fuego...

Izawa, mejor dicho, Mamoru, se acercó a mí y me besó con mucha ternura en la boca. Yo lo abracé y cerré los ojos, queriéndome dejar llevar por cualquiera que haya sido la sensación que sentí en esos momentos. Pero entonces, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Yo pensé que quizás habíamos despertado a Berenice. Pero era mucho peor...

Mamoru y yo nos separamos, un tanto avergonzados por haber sido sorprendidos, pero ambos nos quedamos petrificados cuando vimos que quien nos observaba desde el rellano de la puerta no era Berenice, sino Genzo. Sí, Genzo estaba ahí, haciendo quién sabe que cosa, a las dos de la mañana, viendo cómo su amigo y su ex se besaban. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

Capitán.- musitó Mamoru.- No es lo que parece...

"¿Cómo que no es lo que parece?", pensé. "Si parece un beso, es porque es un beso".

No tienes por qué darle explicaciones, Mamoru.- repliqué.- No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Capitán.- continuó Mamoru, sin hacerme caso.- Yo... No quise... No es lo que tú crees...

Genzo nos miraba a los dos sin decir palabra. Vi el fulgor de sus ojos y me asusté. Era furia líquida lo que se derramaba de ellos.

De pronto, Genzo pasó por entre ambos, bajó como un tornado los escalones del pórtico y se perdió en la oscuridad. Mamoru no dudó ni un instante y se fue a perseguirlo. Esto me molestó, porque no teníamos por qué estarle dando explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a mi ex novio, así que entré a la residencia y azoté la puerta.

¡Vaya manera de terminar una noche tan linda!.- grité.- Par de idiotas.

Uhh... ¿Problemas con tu ex?.- habló Berenice, a mis espaldas.

¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?.- me di la vuelta y le increpé a Berenice la presencia de Genzo en la casa.

Vino a buscarte... Estaba como un loco...

¿Y cómo es que lo dejaste entrar?

Pues créeme que habría derribado la puerta sino lo hubiera hecho...

Tenía muchas ganas de seguir gritándole a Berenice, pero después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada, así que me callé. Subí a mi cuarto hecha una furia. Berenice me siguió.

¿Qué pasó.- inquirió.

Pues poca cosa, simplemente me la paso de lo lindo con un chico que dice estar loco por mí y cuando al fin nos besamos mi ex, quien por cierto también es su capitán e ídolo de toda la vida, nos sorprende y él sale corriendo detrás del tarado éste para explicarle que "no es lo que él piensa".

Uhm... .- fue la única respuesta de Berenice.

Juré para mis adentros que al día siguiente me marcharía de Japón. Ya había tenido suficiente. No quería volver a ver a un japonés nunca más en toda mi vida.

_Genzo._

No pude resistirlo. Ver a Izawa besando a Lily... _Mi _Lily... Sentí unas ganas enormes de moler a Izawa a golpes y alejarlo de mi chica, pero una vez más tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo. Me alejé de ahí, para evitar cometer una estupidez, ignorando las súplicas de Izawa de que le permitiera explicarle lo que pasó... No había nada que explicar, todo estaba perfectamente claro...

Capitán.- Izawa me alcanzó justo antes de que subiera a mi automóvil.- Por favor, capitán, déjame que te explique...

¿Qué es lo que me tienes que explicar? ¿Cómo te robaste a mi novia?.- le increpé.

Capitán, tú me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por Lily...

¿Y me creíste?

Sinceramente, no, no te creí... Pero después de todo, ella ya no es tu novia y tú nunca hiciste ningún intento por recuperarla.

No, nunca hice el intento de recuperar a Lily. Porque yo creía que ella me había rechazado.

Además, tal vez son ideas mías, pero siento que no le soy del todo indiferente.- murmuró Izawa, desviando la mirada.

Un pensamiento comenzó a surgir en mi mente. Era verdad que Lily había estado dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, pero... ¿Quién me aseguraba que aun lo siguiera deseando? Yo no la había tratado muy bien que digamos desde su llegada a Japón, quizás mi comportamiento había terminado por enfriar lo que sentía por mi. Además, últimamente solo la había visto en compañía de Izawa... Quizás ella estaba enamorándose de él... Este pensamiento hizo que nuevamente me hirviera la sangre...

¿Y tú, Izawa?.- inquirí.- ¿Qué sientes tú por Lily?

Estoy loco por ella, capitán.- me confesó, en voz baja.

Quizás, por primera vez, era hora de reconocer mi derrota...

Entonces.- dije, al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche.- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Solo te pido que la hagas muy feliz...

Capitán, espera... .- Izawa me detuvo.- ¿Qué pasará contigo?

Genzo Wakabayashi jamás se rinde.- respondí.- Siempre consigo lo que quiero a cualquier precio. Pero nunca, jamás, sobre la felicidad de la mujer a quien amo.

Me subí a mi auto y me alejé de allí a toda velocidad. Quería estar solo, era la primera vez que perdía algo que deseaba con toda mi alma... Mi testarudez y necedad me habían conducido a esto...

Nunca me ha gustado la sensación de derrota.

_Jazmín._

¡Nooo! ¿Acaso papá ya se dio por vencido? ¿Acaso yo no voy a nacer?

¡Papá, no te rindas! ¿Qué no sabes que mamá está perdidamente enamorada de ti? ¡Lo que siente por Izawa es solamente simpatía!

Por tercera vez, corro grave peligro de no llegar a este mundo... No, por favor, papá y mamá, arreglen sus diferencias, yo sé tan bien como ustedes que se aman con locura. ¡No dejen que una tontería acabe con nuestra futura familia!

**Notas:**

_La Barca_, ha sido interpretada por muuuuchos cantantes y grupos.


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter sixteen.**

_Lily._

Claro, eso de que a la mañana siguiente me marcharía de Japón eran solo habladurías mías, bien sabía yo que tendría tanta flojera en la mañana que apenas y querría pararme a desayunar, mucho menos tendría ánimos para arreglar mis maletas, coger un taxi y marcharme al aeropuerto.

Cuando me levanté, era ya muy tarde. Berenice estaba feliz de la vida, acomodando sus cosas en su cuarto, el cual, como ya dije, es contiguo al mío así que podía escuchar todas y cada una de las canciones que tocaba su estéreo. Música en español, por supuesto. En ese momento era el turno de OV7, con la canción _Aunque muera por ti:_

_Nunca pases de mí..._

_Que te parto la cara aunque muera por ti..._

_Si ahora pasas de mí..._

_Buscarán con cuchara lo que quede de ti..._

Tenía ganas de cantarle eso a Genzo. Sí, para qué negarlo, en el fondo aun me moría por él pero tenía ganas de partirle su mandarina en gajos (o sea, de golpearlo, pues) porque ni pichaba, ni cachaba ni dejaba batear... Jajaja, bueno, perdón, soy mexicana y no puedo quitarme mis frases... Me refiero a que el muy tarado nunca quiso escuchar mis explicaciones pero tampoco dejaba que yo buscara el amor en otros lados. Ni volvía conmigo ni me dejaba marchar, así de simple. ¿No creen que ésa es una razón suficiente como para darle una buena patada en su fabuloso trasero? (Jijiji, perdón, pero no me podrán negar que tiene una retaguardia muy buena P).

Me levanté con un humor de perros y me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de algo que aliviara mi resaca moral. Me encontré ahí a Yukibe y casi me tropiezo con el largo de los pantalones de mi pijama.

Bue... Buenos días, doctora.- musité.

Buenos días, Lily.- me respondió, dirigiéndome una mirada severa.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije el otro día?

Me lleva. Me puse a recordar las cosas que me dijo cuando llegué. Y supuse que lo que le molestó fue que yo me apareciera tan tarde...

Perdóneme por haberme levantado tan tarde, pero es que yo... .- expliqué, apresuradamente.- Mi despertador no sonó...

No hablo de eso.- me interrumpió Yukibe.- Te dije muy claramente que no quería que me llamaras doctora.

Ahhh... Discúlpeme, Yukibe, se me olvidó...

Así está mucho mejor.- ella sonrió, satisfecha.- ¿Y cómo te fue ayer con mi sobrino?

Me atraganté con el vaso de jugo que me había servido.

Eh... Pues más o menos...

¿Por qué? ¿Quiso pasarse de listo contigo?

¡No! ¡Para nada!.- exclamé.- Mamoru se portó muy bien...

Pero...

Pero... Alguien nos arruinó la fiesta.- suspiré.

Déjame adivinar.- pidió Yukibe, con tono de fastidio.- Ese muchacho Wakabayashi llegó a interrumpirlos, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo supo?

¿Cómo demonios le hacen todos para enterarse de lo que sucede tan rápido?

Yo siempre me entero de todo lo que pasa en este sitio, Lily.- me respondió.- Ya me enteré de que vino a buscarte a las dos de la mañana. Berenice se portó muy condescendiente, pero debió de haber llamado a la policía...

Ahh, estoy segura de que no pretendía molestar...

Sí, cómo no. Ese tal Wakabayashi siempre ha causado problemas.- Yukibe movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con desaprobación.

Miré mi vaso de jugo. No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de defender a Genzo. Me las aguanté, después de todo Yukibe era la tía de Mamoru. Y también era mi jefa.

_Genzo._

Durante el entrenamiento del día siguiente, quise comportarme como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Me puse mi eterna coraza de frialdad y me concentré en el juego. Por fortuna, Misaki es un tipo muy perceptivo y supo que las cosas no habían salido bien cuando me vio llegar en la madrugada y optó por no hacer preguntas. Izawa, por su parte, me rehuía, siempre que podía se alejaba de mí y evadía todo tipo de contacto.

Los días pasaron. No tardé en enterarme, por boca del propio Misaki, de que Izawa le había pedido a Lily que fuese su novia y que ella había aceptado. Traté muchas veces de ir a ver a Lily y de ofrecerle disculpas por mi actitud tan inmadura, y también deseaba pedirle que fuésemos amigos, pero cada vez que la veía sentía en mí unos deseos inaguantables de tomarla entre mis brazos y pedirle que volviera conmigo, así que desistí. Me conformé con saludarla con un "buenos días, tardes o noches" cada vez que me la encontraba. Noté que ella tenía deseos de decirme algo, quizás deseaba reclamarme muchas cosas, pero nunca lo hizo.

Y también noté que Izawa evitaba todo tipo de contacto físico con ella cuando yo estaba presente.

_Lily._

Yo he de estar loca. Sino, ¿por qué otro motivo habría de haber aceptado ser la novia de uno de los mejores amigos de mi ex, quien por cierto aun me mueve el tapete cuando lo veo?

Sin embargo, no andaba con Izawa por coraje o despecho. Él en verdad me gustaba y quería con toda mi alma amarlo tanto como llegué a amar a Genzo... Como aún lo... No, mejor ni lo digo...

El problema es que todos los días me topaba con el portero japonés en cuestión y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los tres. Cada vez que Mamoru y yo nos lo encontrábamos, aquel se alejaba de mí a toda prisa, como si yo tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo así. Si estábamos abrazados, me rechazaba, si estaba a punto de besarme, no lo hacía, si teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, se soltaba. Y esto francamente me desesperaba.

Mamoru, ¿qué pasa contigo?.- le reproché una vez que, por no besarme delante de Genzo, me empujó de una manera un tanto violenta.

¿De qué hablas, mi amor?.- me contestó, fingiendo demencia.

Bien que sabes, no te hagas. Cada vez que Wakabayashi aparece tú te alejas de mí.

Eso no es verdad...

¡Claro que lo es!

Corazón, trata de comprender, él es mi...

Sí, sí, ya sé que fue tu capitán y eterno compañero y amigo, pero también eres mi novio.- lo interrumpí, exasperada.- Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que no puedes seguir ocultándole esta relación, o te haces a la idea de que somos novios ante todos o mejor aquí la dejamos.

No, Lily, por favor.- suplicó.- No te enojes.

¡Cómo no quieres que me enoje! ¡Te importa más lo que piense tu mugroso capitán que lo que piense tu novia!

¡Él es uno de mis amigos más queridos!.- gritó Izawa.- ¡No puedo mandar al bote tantos años de amistad!

¿Entonces para qué demonios me pediste que fuera tu novia si le vas a temer a lo que piense Wakabayashi? ¿Por qué no le pediste permiso primero?

Izawa no me contestó, me lanzó una mirada furibunda y se alejó. Me valió cacahuates, ya tenía suficiente de ese par de imbéciles.

_Jazmín_.

Y es mi turno de narrar esta parte de la historia, ya que ni papá ni mamá estuvieron presentes.

Cuando Izawa dejó a mi mamá, el destino decidió poner las cosas en orden. Él iba caminando a paso veloz por la calle. De pronto, al pasar por la entrada de un callejón, se dio cuenta de que un sujeto estaba acosando a una muchacha de cabello negro y ondulado, que por cierto se llamaba Berenice Mendoza.

Por favor, déjeme en paz.- la chica lloraba a mares.

Para nada, preciosa. Tú vendrás conmigo.- el tipo la sujetaba con fuerza por un brazo.

¡Déjela en paz!.- Izawa interrumpió la escena.

¡No te metas!.- el sujeto soltó a Berenice y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hacia Izawa.

Pero Izawa no se amilanó, con una potente patada hizo que el sujeto soltara el arma y con otro potente disparo de su pierna derecha mandó al gañán al fondo del callejón, con un buen golpe en sus partes nobles. Izawa no perdió tiempo, tomó a Berenice del brazo y la sacó rápidamente de allí.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó a la muchacha, una vez que se encontraron muy lejos.

S... Sí.- Berenice aun hipaba.- Mu... Muchas gracias.

Los hombros de la joven temblaban con violencia debido a la impresión, así que Izawa la abrazó para que se tranquilizara un poco. Después de un rato, ella se separó de él, un tanto ruborizada. Izawa también se puso colorado, aunque no supo por qué.

Ahh... Mu... Muchas gracias.- murmuró Berenice.- Ya... Ya me siento mucho mejor...

¿Está segura?

Sí...

Déjeme llevarla a su casa...

No, no, no será necesario, gracias.- ella sonrió.- Ya debo irme, se me hace tarde...

Berenice se alejó a toda velocidad, preguntándose quién sería el muchacho tan guapo que la había rescatado.

E Izawa la vio irse pensando en que se había sentido muy bien al tener a esa chica entre sus brazos.

_Lily._

Me cae, me cae, me cae...

Este mundo es pequeñísimo, o quizás al Universo le encante jugar con nuestras vidas... (Bueno, no al Universo pero sí a la autora de este fic P)

Berenice llegó a la residencia en completo estado de shock. Un tipo intentó hacerle daño y el patán se habría salido con la suya de no ser porque llegó a su rescate "un apuesto y amable muchacho", según palabras textuales de ella.

Se portó muy amable y gentil y no dudó ni un segundo en defenderme.- me contó.- No sé que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera aparecido...

¿Quién habrá sido?.- hice una pregunta idiota, era casi seguro que ella no lo conocía.

Quien sabe. Lo más seguro es que nunca más lo vuelva a ver...

Pero Berenice se equivocaba.

Al poco rato, llegó Izawa, buscándome para ofrecerme una tregua. Berenice abrió la puerta y corrió a buscarme, muy emocionada.

¡Es él, es él!.- me gritó.- ¡No sé cómo pasó, pero mi salvador ha venido a buscarme!

Salí inmediatamente, impulsada por la curiosidad. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que el misterioso rescatador de Berenice no era otro que mi novio!

¿Mamoru? ¿Tú rescataste a Berenice?.- pregunté, incrédula.

¡Ahhh! ¿Lo conoces?.- inquirió Berenice, a su vez.

Sí... Él es... El sobrino de Yukibe Takenoushi... .- respondí, en voz baja.

Y el novio de Lily... .- completó Izawa.

Berenice nos miró a ambos con desencanto. Izawa miraba hacia algún punto distante, con cierta tristeza. Yo simplemente pensé que ya eran suficientes las sorpresas que la vida me había dado en este año...

_Jazmín._

Pero para fortuna de mamá, las sorpresas y los encuentros inesperados estaban por terminar. Al fin las cosas comenzaban a tomar el rumbo que debían tener, y pronto, muy pronto, esta historia podrá llegar a su término...

Con un buen final para todos, espero.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter seventeen.**

_Lily._

Uhm... Pues ya no hallo ni qué decir. Mi nueva amiga, Berenice Mendoza, se había prendado de mi nuevo novio, Mamoru Izawa. En cuanto ella se enteró de que Mamoru y yo éramos pareja, se marchó apresuradamente murmurando un "adiós". Yo sentí en mi interior una gran desazón...

No sabía que rescatabas a damas en apuros.- le comenté a Mamoru, solo por decir algo.

No sabía que la conocías...

Bueno, da lo mismo, fue una suerte que pasaras por allí en esos momentos...

Ajá...

Ambos nos quedamos sin decir nada, mirando cada quien hacia un punto diferente del horizonte.

Lily, quisiera que me disculparas por mi comportamiento de hace un rato.- me dijo, al fin.

Ahhh, está bien...

Pero...

¿Pero?

Quisiera que comprendieras la situación en la que estoy.- continuó.- Wakabayashi-san fue mi capitán y siempre lo he respetado muchísimo, por no mencionar que le tengo mucho afecto.

Ajá...

Y no es fácil para mí... Tú sabes, andar con la chica que fue su novia...

Tú lo has dicho: _fui su novia_, ya no lo soy...

Eso no importa, creo que él aún...

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Corrí a abrir y me topé con Rika.

¡Hola!.- me saludó.- ¿Estás ocupada?.- continuó, al ver a Mamoru.

Eh, pues sí, algo.- respondí.

No te preocupes, Rika.- intervino Mamoru.- Yo ya me iba... Lily, por favor, piensa en lo que te dije.

Claro, aunque aun no sé que es lo que tengo qué pensar al respecto.

Solo esto: trata de entender que no podré abrazarte o besarte si Wakabayashi-san está cerca de nosotros. Pero no es porque no te quiera o porque te considere menos que a él. Es solo que siento que estoy traicionándolo como amigo.- Mamoru me susurró esto al oído, al tiempo que me abrazaba.- Hasta pronto.

Miré como mi novio se marchaba sin darme siquiera un beso de despedida antes de hacerlo.

_Genzo._

Ahora esto ya comienza a parecerme una burla. No es posible que ocurran tantas coincidencias juntas...

Por boca de Misaki (he notado que es una fuente fidedigna de información), me enteré de que Izawa rescató a Berenice, la muchacha que me dejó entrar a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras la noche de la fiesta de caridad. Y, según palabras de Misaki, todo parecía indicar que se estaba formando un triángulo amoroso entre Lily, Berenice e Izawa. Bien podría entrar yo a formar un cuarteto...

Misaki se enteró, por boca de Rika quien a su vez lo escuchó de la propia Lily, de que la relación entre ésta e Izawa estaba deteriorándose, no solo por el temor que tenía Izawa de abrazar a Lily enfrente de mí, sino aparentemente también por el hecho de que Lily sabía que Berenice sentía algo por Izawa y aquella tampoco se animaba a salir con su novio por no querer lastimar a su amiga. Me enteré también de que Izawa le pidió a Lily que dejara de visitarlo en los entrenamientos. Supuse que al final ya no pudo con la culpabilidad y entonces yo también me sentí mal, puesto que esa decisión evidentemente había sido tomada por influencia mía.

¿Y cómo fue que me enteré de esto último? Fue la propia Lily quien vino a decírmelo. Una tarde, mientras yo guardaba mis objetos personales, ella se acercó y se sentó muy cerca de mí. Yo no volteé a verla, solo esperé a que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

Muchas gracias por arruinar mi noviazgo.- me dijo, un tanto molesta.

¿De qué hablas?.- inquirí, sorprendido.

Mamoru me ha pedido que deje de visitarlo en los entrenamientos. Y esto es gracias a ti. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, no quisiste arreglar lo nuestro cuando podías y ahora no permites que yo sea feliz con alguien más.

Sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en qué contestarle, se levantó y se marchó a paso veloz.

_Jazmín._

Izawa, por su parte, se sentía cada vez más infeliz. Quería mucho a mi mamá, pero cada día aumentaba en él la sensación de que se estaba interponiendo entre un amor muy grande. Además, estaba el hecho de que había otra persona que lo hacía sentirse un tanto perturbado cada vez que la veía...

Berenice. Izawa no entendía por qué, pero se sentía algo triste que cada vez que la saludaba y veía que ella apenas y le contestaba. Esto, aunado a la culpabilidad que sentía por haberle bajado la novia al capitán, creaban en él un gran conflicto.

Después de que le pidió a mamá que dejara de visitarlo en el campamento, Izawa se fue a pasear por las calles de Tokio. En la concurrida calle Ginza se topó, por casualidad, con Berenice.

¡Ah, hola!.- lo saludó ella.

Hola.- dijo Izawa.

¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

Paseando solo...

¿Y eso? ¿En dónde está Lily?

No tengo ni idea...

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Se pelearon o qué pasó?

Pues... .- Izawa suspiró.- La verdad es que creo que debería de terminar nuestro noviazgo...

¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó Berenice, sorprendida.

Es que creo que lo nuestro no debe ser... Además.- Izawa titubeó.- Creo que no la quiero como yo creía...

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues... Es que al principio me traía loco, pero después... O sea, no es que no la aprecie, pero algo en mis sentimientos hacia ella ha cambiado. Quizás sea la culpa que siento por saber que Wakabayashi-san aun la quiere... O tal vez sea otra cosa...

¿Cómo qué?.- quiso saber Berenice.

Izawa no contestó, pero miró de una manera muy profunda a Berenice. Ésta se ruborizó.

Nos vemos pronto.- se despidió Izawa.- Tengo algo importante que hacer...

Él ya había tomado su decisión. Y se apegaría a ella...

_Lily._

No sé por qué me sorprendió, si ya sabía que esto iba a terminar por suceder. Izawa terminó conmigo. Fue a buscarme por la noche a la residencia, y cuando vi su rostro comprendí a qué había ido...

Lily, tenemos que hablar.- pidió.

¿Qué pasa?

Es sobre nosotros... .- él titubeó unos instantes.- Yo creo que eres una muchacha muy especial, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te conocí...

Ajá...

Y mira que fui muy feliz cuando aceptaste ser mi novia...

Ajá...

Creo que, a pesar de todo, hemos tenido una muy buena relación...

Pero...

Pero creo que no puedo seguir así. Me he dado cuenta de que no es conmigo con quien tú debes estar.

No empieces otra vez con eso de que... .- comencé a protestar.

Es que es la verdad.- me interrumpió Izawa.- Wakabayashi-san aun te quiere y yo sé que tú también lo amas. Y no me digas que no.- Izawa detuvo con un gesto mi intento de querer negarlo todo.

Entonces... .- susurré.- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Solo adiós?

No tiene por qué ser un adiós.- me contradijo.- Dejamos de ser novios pero podemos ser amigos, si es que tú lo deseas...

Suspiré. Me sentía mal porque, en definitiva, a nadie le gusta ser botado. Pero muy en el fondo siempre supe que esta relación no funcionaría...

_Genzo._

El destino. Solo encuentro esta explicación. Tuvo que ser el destino quien nos empujó a esto...

Faltaban unos cuantos días para el final de los entrenamientos. Pronto, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga y yo tendríamos que volver a Europa para enfrentarnos con nuestros respectivos equipos en la Champions League.

En una tarde lluviosa tuve la grandiosa idea de salir a comprarme un par de guantes nuevos, puesto que los anteriores habían sido destrozados en los entrenamientos por la potencia de los tiros de Tsubasa y Hyuga. Justo al salir de la tienda de deportes, se soltó un aguacero bárbaro, de aquellos que no te dejan ver nada más allá de tu nariz. Pero ni con la peor de las lluvias, ni con neblina, ni siquiera en la total oscuridad, habría podido ignorar a la chica que estaba parada en una esquina, más mojada que una sopa...

Lily se apretaba los brazos con fuerza y trataba de protegerse de la lluvia con una delgadísima chamarra rompevientos. Era evidente que la lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa. Obviamente, no podía dejarla ahí, empapándose, así que detuve el automóvil justo delante de ella y abrí la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

Sube.- le dije.

Ella titubeó unos instantes. Estoy seguro de que me habría dicho que no sino hubiese estado lloviendo a cántaros en esos momentos. Pero su sentido práctico la hicieron razonar y se subió al coche sin chistar.

Gracias.- me dijo, una vez que se acomodó en el asiento.- Veo que el clima aquí está tan loco como en México...

No, allá está mucho peor.- la contradije.

Sí, tal vez.- ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

¿Vas a la residencia de Médicos sin Fronteras?

Sí...

Y hacia allá nos dirigimos. No sé si alguna vez comenté que la dichosa residencia se encuentra un tanto alejada del centro de Tokio, de hecho, prácticamente se encuentra ya en las afueras y el camino que conduce a ella se vuelve muy difícil en época de lluvias. Las llantas del carro amenazaban con atascarse en el lodo a cada momento, por no mencionar que cada vez llovía mucho más fuerte. Pronto, tuve una visibilidad casi nula del camino.

Así no vamos a llegar muy lejos.- comenté, un tanto fastidiado.

Uhm... .- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué tan lejos de la residencia estaremos? Para irme caminando desde aquí...

No digas tonterías, no voy a dejar que te vayas con esta lluvia y mucho menos con la ropa que traes, te resfriarás.- dije, enérgicamente.

¿Qué hacemos entonces?.- preguntó, enfurruñada.- Ni modo que nos quedemos aquí...

Creo que estamos cerca de la cabaña que tienen Rika y Misaki.- comenté.- Tal vez podamos refugiarnos allá en lo que se baja un poco la lluvia.

¿Ellos estarán ahí ahora?

No, los dos se fueron a visitar a la madre de Misaki, pero él me dio una copia de las llaves.

Supongo que eso es mejor que quedarnos aquí.

Y efectivamente, la cabaña no quedaba muy lejos de en donde nos encontrábamos. Estacioné el automóvil lo más cerca que pude de la casa y atravesamos corriendo el trecho que nos separaba de la puerta. No pudimos evitar quedar completamente empapados.

Bueno, en definitiva esto es mucho mejor.- comentó Lily, observando el lugar.

Ella tiritaba, al igual que yo. No pude evitar observar que su vestido estaba completamente empapado y la delgada tela dejaba ver todo lo que había debajo... Desvié la mirada.

Encenderé la chimenea.- comenté, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Yo buscaré algo de ropa para cambiarnos.- contestó Lily.

Solo espero que la lluvia se calme pronto, porque lo que vi por debajo de su vestido encendió en mi un deseo muy conocido...

_Lily._

¡Ah, rayos!

Me encontraba atrapada en una cabaña vacía en medio de una fortísima lluvia, junto con Genzo. ¿No es esto demasiada tentación? Y todo porque no tuve la previsión de llevarme un paraguas, o mínimo una ropa más protectora, antes de salir a la calle...

Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones de la cabaña, en busca de algo de ropa. Localicé el que supuse que era el vestidor de Rika y traté de escoger algo decente que ponerme, pero la señorita solo tenía _negligés_ y camisones muy vaporosos. No me sorprende, después de todo a este lugar viene con Misaki cuando quieren estar solos...

Tomé la ropa que me pareció menos indecente, un camisón largo de seda blanca, y me la puse, para después dejar mi ropa secando en el baño. Localicé después el armario de Misaki y tomé ropa para Genzo, aunque sabía que le iba a quedar un tanto ajustada, dado que aquel es mucho más bajo de estatura y menos fornido que éste.

Cuando regresé a la sala, Genzo ya había encendido la chimenea. En cuanto me vio, tuve deseos de correr, pues sus ojos me recorrieron lentamente de los pies a la cabeza. Sentí que en cualquier momento me derretiría ante esa mirada...

Toma.- le di la ropa, tratando de comportarme lo más normal posible.- Para que te cambies.

Genzo tomó la ropa e inmediatamente se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso. No sé cómo le hice para no quedarme con la boca abierta...

¡Pero no es para que te cambies aquí!.- protesté, ruborizada.- Vete al baño o mínimo a otro lugar.

Como quieras.- me contestó.

Por favor, que esta lluvia termine pronto, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré controlar mis impulsos...

_Jazmín._

¡Sí! ¡Mamá y papá están juntos otra vez! Y pronto caerán en la trampa de amor que el destino ha preparado para ellos...

¡Esta historia está a punto de llegar a su fin!

**Notas:**

La calle Ginza es una de las más conocidas y populares de Tokio.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter eighteen.**

_Genzo._

Me voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa, en vista de que Lily no quiere verme hacerlo. Bueno, ella se lo pierde...

Mientras batallo para ponerme la camiseta que le pertenece a Misaki (he aquí que mi amigo es mucho más chaparro y delgado que yo), me pongo a pensar en qué tan difícil sería hacer que Lily cayera en mis redes, dada la situación actual en la que nos encontramos: los dos solos en una cabaña lejana, atrapados en medio de un aguacero... Rika y Misaki, los dueños del lugar, no regresarán sino hasta mañana... Y bien podría llover toda la tarde y toda la noche, irremediablemente tendríamos que quedarnos aquí...

Una vez más, vi mi oportunidad y la agarré al vuelo. Ésta sería la ocasión, haría que Lily regresara conmigo. Y esta vez no fracasaría en el intento.

Regresé a la sala. Lily estaba acurrucada delante de la chimenea, envuelta en una frazada que sacó de quien sabe donde. No volteó a verme cuando me sequé muy cerca de ella. Me sorprendió descubrirla algo triste y alicaída.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- interrogué.

- Nada que te importe.- contestó ella, en su habitual manera de ser.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada... .- resoplé.- Si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas, pero te advierto que es muy probable que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche, así que no estaría mal tener un tema de conversación.

- Y supongo que te encantaría saber cual es el motivo de mi tristeza, ¿no? Más porque tú tienes la culpa...

- ¿Yo?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que estés así? Discúlpame, pero estás en un error. Yo nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarte.

- ¿Qué no?.- ella me volteó a ver con una mirada acusadora.- ¿Estás seguro?

Durante unos instantes Lily me miró con rabia. Después clavó sus pupilas negras en el fuego que ardía delante de nosotros. Durante un momento, me sentí muy perturbado. Esta niña habla con la mirada...

- Izawa terminó conmigo.- murmuró, después de un rato.

- No lo sabía... .- musité.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes... Y tú tienes la culpa de eso.

- Yo no le pedí que terminara contigo.- protesté.- Todo lo contrario, le dije que me retiraría sin problemas...

- ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Ni que no supieras que si nunca me abrazaba o me besaba cuando estábamos con sus amigos fue porque tenía miedo de tu reacción!

No respondí. Esto ya me lo sospechaba, pero no fue fácil escucharlo a través de una acusación hecha por Lily.

- Tengo hambre.- comentó ella, después de un rato.

- Vamos a ver qué hay en la cocina que se pueda comer.- respondí.

Lily se envolvió con la frazada. Supongo que notó la mirada de deseo que le lancé cuando la vi llegar con ese camisón... No es mi culpa, soy un hombre como todos los demás y no puedo evitar maravillarme ante la presencia de una mujer hermosa vestida con un camisón transparente.

En la cocina no encontramos comida que pudiera llamársele "normal": champaña, caviar, aceitunas negras, mermelada de rosas turcas... No me imagino a qué vendrán Rika y Misaki a hacer a este lugar... (Por si no lo notaron, estaba siendo sarcástico).

- Rayos, ¿qué no habrá nada decente qué comer en este lugar?.- refunfuñó Lily.- No se me antoja ni el caviar ni la mermelada... Además, ¿esa mermelada te la comes o te la untas en el cuerpo a manera de perfume?

- Jajaja, no lo sé.- me reí.- Habrá que preguntarle a tu prima...

- O a tu amigo...

- Mira.- encontré una lata de espagueti en la alacena y se la mostré a Lily.- Podemos comer esto.

- Eso se ve mucho mejor... ¿No habrá por ahí pan o algo así?

Ya sabía de sobra que Lily no sabía cocinar, así que me puse a preparar el espagueti mientras ella buscaba pan y algo menos alcohólico que beber.

_Lily._

Menos mal, Genzo se puso a preparar el espagueti. Yo de plano lo quemaría o lo dejaría incomible...

De pura casualidad me encontré una hogaza de pan, corté unas rebanadas y les puse mantequilla y algo de queso y las puse en una cacerola. Genzo protestó porque le estaba "robando su lugar como chef". Yo me reí y lo empujé. Él me siguió el juego, pero no pudo evitar salpicarse un poco la cara con la salsa con la que estaba cocinando la pasta.

- Jajaja, no inventes, ¡pareces un niño!.- lo regañé juguetonamente al tiempo que tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba la cara.

- Tú tienes la culpa de que yo me comporte así.- replicó, guiñándome un ojo.

Los dos estábamos muy cerca uno de la otra. De pronto, él me acarició con suavidad el rostro. Yo me dejé de reír y me separé de él.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- se disculpó.

- Está bien, no te preocupes.- musité.- Pero mejor cuida el espagueti o se va a quemar...

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, nos sentamos a comer. Genzo tuvo que destapar la botella de champaña porque no encontré otra cosa que beber. Ni modo... Encendí el estéreo de Rika, para cortar un poco el ambiente tenso que yo sentía.

- ¡Mmmm! Sí que sabes cocinar.- felicité a Genzo, una vez que probé la pasta.- ¡Te quedó delicioso!

- Gracias. El pan tampoco quedó tan mal.- contestó él, pícaramente.

- Mira tú, qué amable, gracias.- le enseñé la lengua.

Dejamos que fuera la música quien le pusiera algo de ruido al ambiente, pues ninguno tenía mucho qué decir. En cuanto acabamos, nos llevamos los platos a la cocina y después nos dirigimos a la sala. Genzo se llevó la botella de champaña.

- ¿Te piensas embriagar o qué?.- le reclamé, al verlo con la botella y un par de copas.

- ¿Con esto? ¡Bah! Se necesita más que una simple champaña para ponerme ebrio.

- Uhm, yo con la copa que me tomé ya me siento mareada...

Pero a Genzo esto le vino valiendo cacahuates. Tomó una copa, la sirvió hasta el borde y me la pasó. Yo la acepté pero solo le di un sorbo.

- No seas cobarde.- me retó.- Toma un poco más.

- Tomátela tú, ya te dije que me siento mareada.

Me arrebujé en la cobija y me dediqué a contemplar el fuego, aunque mis ojos no podían evitar desviarse hacia el tórax de Genzo, cuyos músculos amenazaban con romper la camiseta que traía puesta...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros, Lily?.- me preguntó él, sentándose muy cerca de mí.

- Yo no sé nada, dímelo tú.- repliqué.

- Sí, yo sé que tuve la culpa, debí ser menos necio...

- Al menos lo reconoces...

- Misaki me confesó la razón por la cual no fuiste a nuestra cita al Jardín del Cantador.- me dijo, de pronto.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- grité.- ¿Cómo pudo?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- me reclamó.

- ¡O sea, hello con tu hello, Genzo Wakabayashi!.- volví a gritar.- ¿Cómo que por qué no te lo dije? ¿Me dejaste hacerlo, acaso? ¡Cuando quise explicarte lo que pasó me gritaste que era una cobarde y que no podía contra mi miedoso corazón!

Me levanté, furiosa, pero Genzo me tomó del brazo e hizo que me sentara de nuevo junto a él.

- Sé que fue mi culpa, debí haberte escuchado.- susurró.- Cometí un error muy idiota al dejarte ir, pero no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo...

Genzo me abrazó. Yo intentaba resistirme... El estéreo había comenzado a tocar una canción que se apegaba muy bien a nuestra situación:

_*Solo que aun hoy, sigo, aun hoy..._

_Sigo amándote a ti..._

_Genzo._

No iba a dejarla ir. Era ahora o nunca, tendría que convencerla de que se quedara conmigo, por siempre...

La abracé y le acaricié el cabello. Le quité la frazada que traía alrededor del cuerpo. A través del camisón pude sentir su respiración...

- Lily, por favor.- susurré.- Dame otra oportunidad. Yo todavía estoy enamorado de ti... Como un idiota, como un loco... Te amo, Lily.

_Amor, mi amor..._

_Dos cuerpos con alma, se esconden del sol..._

- Es muy tarde.- respondió ella.- Yo ya no...

- ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Es eso verdad? Mírame a la cara y repítemelo.

La tomé del rostro y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Ella temblaba y sus ojos me dijeron que aun me seguía queriendo. La besé y la abracé con más fuerza. Sentí como ella se estremecía ante mi abrazo, igual que la primera vez que la besé. Lentamente, mis labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello... Mis manos comenzaron a acariciarla y a quitarle el camisón.

La recosté sobre la alfombra. Lily aun ponía algo de resistencia, aunque poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a mis caricias.

- Solo déjate querer.- murmuré.

Ella ya no puso ninguna resistencia.

_Lily._

_De noche se escapan,_

_De noche se van..._

Una parte de mí aun se resistía. No es que no amara a Genzo o que no deseara estar con él pero... Mi orgullo no quería que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles. Pero me fue imposible seguir negándome...

- Solo déjate querer.- murmuró, al tiempo que sus manos continuaban acariciándome.

Yo, con esto, perdí el control. Me dejé llevar por el remolino de sensaciones al cual Genzo me llevaba. Me olvidé de todo, del coraje que sentía hacia él por no haberme dejado explicarle lo que había pasado, de su terquedad, de sus celos... Caí en sus redes, así sin más...

Mucho rato después, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Por la madrugada, cuando desperté, ya había dejado de llover. "A buena hora", pensé. "Ahora ya da lo mismo...".

Genzo me acariciaba la espalda y me besaba el cabello. Yo suspiré.

- Mi amor.- susurró.- Después de esto... ¿Aun vas a seguir negando que me amas?

- No.- contesté.- Ya no podría decirte que no te amo con toda mi alma, porque te estaría mintiendo... Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar después? ¿Con tu vida en Alemania, con mi carrera en Médicos sin Fronteras?

Y una vez más, Genzo acabó con todas mis dudas... Pero dejaré que sea él quien les cuente el desenlace de esta historia...

_Genzo._

Sabía que tarde o temprano Lily me haría esta pregunta. Era inevitable. Pero yo ya estaba preparado para responderle, lo estuve desde la primera vez que supe que la amaba más que a nadie...

- No te preocupes por eso.- respondí.- Solo tienes que responderme lo que voy a preguntarte y yo me encargaré del resto.

- Pero...

- Solo responde, por favor. Solo con un "sí" o con un "no".

Ella se quedó callada, esperando mi pregunta. Yo me tomé mi tiempo, quería que fuera lo más especial posible...

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?.- pregunté, después de un largo rato.

Y Lily, por supuesto, se tomó todo su tiempo para responderme.

- Sí.- murmuró.- Porque te amo, Gen.

Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba saber.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

_*Una noche_, interpretada por The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz.


	19. Epilogo

**Epílogo.**

_Jazmín._

Mamá y papá me han dejado narrarles el epílogo de esta historia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ellos al fin se casaran, en medio de una gran fiesta. Pero antes, quiero contarles lo que sucedió con el resto de los personajes que aparecieron en esta historia.

Rika y Misaki se casarían unos tres meses después de la boda de mi papá y mi mamá, aunque su ceremonia fue más sencilla que la de ellos. Tienen ahora un niño, que solo es unos cuantos meses menor que yo, a quien le pusieron el nombre de Daisuke. Él y yo somos muy unidos, y muy traviesos también, podemos provocarles a nuestros padres muchos dolores de cabeza.

Izawa le pidió a Berenice una cita para "conocerla un poco mejor". Ella aceptó y, después de muchas y muy placenteras citas, forman ahora una pareja muy linda. Berenice renunció a Médicos sin Fronteras para poder formar parte del cuerpo médico de la Selección Nacional de Japón y estar así más cerca de Izawa. Ella aun no lo sabe, pero él está ahorrando para comprarle un lindo anillo de compromiso y pedirle que se case con él.

Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora... Uhm, bueno, ellos no tuvieron mucha participación en esta historia pero creo que vale la pena comentar que ambos tuvieron gemelos, Hayate y Daibu, que parecen un par de clones de su papá. Su madre está muy feliz, pues ahora tiene tres Tsubasas para ella sola.

Y pues mi mamá también renunció a Médicos sin Fronteras. Yukibe Takenoushi comentó que era una lástima el tener que perder a dos médicos excelentes (Berenice y Lily), pero reconoció que el destino de ambas estaba en otros lugares. Ahora, mi mami trabaja en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Munich, en Alemania.

Papá es el guardameta estrella del Bayern Munich y al fin cumplió su sueño de coronarse campeón al lado de su equipo al ganar la final de la Champions League derrotando al Barcelona de Tsubasa Ozhora en un final increíble e inesperado. (¡No me reclamen! Recuerden que esto es un fic).

¿Y yo? Bueno, pues siete meses después de la boda de papá y mamá, yo vine a este mundo. Alguien muy suspicaz podría pensar que: o yo nací antes de tiempo o bien mis papás me concibieron antes de tiempo. Pero a nadie le importó eso. Lo único que contaba era que mi mamá y mi papá al fin estaban juntos, y ahora me tenían a mí para formar la familia que ellos tanto quisieron tener. Y a pesar de las muchas veces que peligró mi existencia, al final el amor triunfó sobre el despecho. Tal y como debería ser.

Mi mamá es ahora completamente feliz. Y esta vez no se pone a pensar en qué momento todo cambiará...

**Notas:**

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae 82.


	20. Chapter L

Encuentros inesperados.

**Special Chapter.**

_Genzo._

No iba a dejarla ir. Era ahora o nunca, tendría que convencerla de que se quedara conmigo, por siempre...

La abracé y le acaricié el cabello. Le quité la frazada que traía alrededor del cuerpo. A través del camisón pude sentir su respiración...

Lily, por favor.- susurré.- Dame otra oportunidad. Yo todavía estoy enamorado de ti... Como un idiota, como un loco... Te amo, Lily.

_Amor, mi amor..._

Es muy tarde.- respondió ella.- Yo ya no...

¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Es eso verdad? Mírame a la cara y repítemelo.

La tomé del rostro y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Ella temblaba y sus ojos me dijeron que aun me seguía queriendo. La besé y la abracé con más fuerza. Sentí como ella se estremecía ante mi abrazo, igual que la primera vez que la besé. Lentamente, mis labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello... Mis manos comenzaron a acariciarla y a quitarle el camisón. Me maravillé ante el espectáculo de su desnudez, me deleité con todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo... Mis manos, incapaces de controlarse, comenzaron a recorrer su piel de seda y a acariciar sus senos, los cuales se amoldaban perfectamente a mis manos, haciendo que ella soltara leves gemidos de placer...

La recosté sobre la alfombra. Lily aun ponía algo de resistencia, aunque poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a mis caricias. Mi boca comenzó a explorar su cuerpo recién descubierto, el cual emanaba un olor a rosas... Llegué hasta su zona más íntima y mi lengua comenzó a juguetear por aquí y por allá, haciendo que Lily llorara del placer que estaba experimentando.

No, por favor.- susurraba ella.- Detente.

Aunque su cuerpo me pedía que no lo hiciera.

Me recosté con suavidad sobre ella, tratando de hacer que mi peso no la ahogara. Pronto, el deseo hizo presa de mí, ya no podría seguirlo resistiendo. Debía hacerla mía, ahora o nunca. Froté mi cuerpo contra el suyo varias veces, haciendo que ella se arqueara y se estremeciera. Yo sabía que ella aun tenía dudas pero su cuerpo estaba tan ansioso como el mío de fundirse en uno solo. Ninguno de los dos lo soportaría por más tiempo.

Solo déjate querer.- murmuré.

Ella ya no puso ninguna resistencia.

_Lily._

_De noche se escapan_

Una parte de mí aun se resistía. No es que no amara a Genzo o que no deseara estar con él pero... Mi orgullo no quería que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles. Pero me fue imposible seguir negándome...

Solo déjate querer.- murmuró, al tiempo que sus manos continuaban acariciándome.

Yo, con esto, perdí el control. Me dejé llevar por el remolino de sensaciones al cual Genzo me llevaba. Me olvidé de todo, del coraje que sentía hacia él por no haberme dejado explicarle lo que había pasado, de su terquedad, de sus celos... Caí en sus redes, así sin más...

Comenzó a penetrarme con suavidad al principio, pero después, cuando se percató de que había quedado a su merced, Genzo aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embates. Yo me mordía los labios para no dejar escapar los gritos de placer que se me venían. Yo rasguñaba su espalda, clavaba mis uñas cada vez lo que sentía entrar dentro de mí... Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes y placenteras que creía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Genzo tomó mis brazos, lo pegó contra la alfombra y los sostuvo con sus fuertes manos. Mis piernas buscaban un punto de apoyo, así que hice que ambas rodearan las caderas de Genzo, lo que facilitó que las penetraciones fueran más profundas todavía... Nuestros cuerpos sudaban... La lengua de Genzo se detenía en mi cuello, en mi boca, en mis senos... No pude seguirlo resistiendo más y dejé que varios jadeos se escaparan de mis labios...

Llegamos al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se arquearon y formaron una unión perfecta...

Yo aun jadeaba y suspiraba, tratando de recobrar el aliento, cuando Genzo me tomó por la cintura y me hizo cabalgar encima de él. Yo creí que mi cuerpo no resistiría un segundo _round_, pero me sorprendí al descubrir que no solo lo resistiría, sino que también lo ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas... Esta vez yo tuve el control y supe aprovecharlo, aunque Genzo, al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su poderío sobre mí, me volvió a tomar de la cintura, me acostó boca abajo sobre la alfombra y comenzó a penetrarme de nuevo... Yo no lo pude evitar, caí nuevamente en el remolino de tranquilidad y placer que produce el éxtasis...

Mucho rato después, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Por la madrugada, cuando desperté, ya había dejado de llover. "A buena hora", pensé. "Ahora ya da lo mismo...".

Genzo me acariciaba la espalda y me besaba el cabello. Yo suspiré.

Mi amor.- susurró.- Después de esto... ¿Aun vas a seguir negando que me amas?

No.- contesté.- Ya no podría decirte que no te amo con toda mi alma, porque te estaría mintiendo... Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar después? ¿Con tu vida en Alemania, con mi carrera en Médicos sin Fronteras?

Y una vez más, Genzo acabó con todas mis dudas... Pero dejaré que sea él quien les cuente el desenlace de esta historia...

_Genzo._

Sabía que tarde o temprano Lily me haría esta pregunta. Era inevitable. Pero yo ya estaba preparado para responderle, lo estuve desde la primera vez que supe que la amaba más que a nadie...

No te preocupes por eso.- respondí.- Solo tienes que responderme lo que voy a preguntarte y yo me encargaré del resto.

Pero...

Solo responde, por favor. Solo con un "sí" o con un "no".

Ella se quedó callada, esperando mi pregunta. Yo me tomé mi tiempo, quería que fuera lo más especial posible...

¿Te casarías conmigo?.- pregunté, después de un largo rato.

Y Lily, por supuesto, se tomó todo su tiempo para responderme.

Sí.- murmuró.- Porque te amo, Gen.

Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba saber.

**Notas:**

_Bueno, pues la idea original era que este fic tuviera algo de lemmon, pero tuve que quitárselo para poder publicarlo en foros dedicados a todas las edades. Sin embargo, no me quise quedar con las ganas y por eso hice este capítulo especial._

_Lily de Wakabayashi._


End file.
